He Sees Darkness But Smiles Like The Light
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto, after the Kyuubi was sealed into him, has to suffer from permanent blindness. With an over-protective father, friends and his dreams, being blind may not be so bad after all. ALSO WRITTEN BY Carrie2sky! and Morgan.Yukimari
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world, this is The Un-wanted Angel. I've had a really great idea for a story, but I needed help on this, thank goodness, Carrie2sky, my wonderful Beta and second Author. She will not only be my Beta, but co-writer in this story, meaning she's the author too. We're cracking our heads together and with a lot of planning, we've managed to pull through with this story. **

**:) **

**So please enjoy the story, turn off all devices and sadly to say, we don't own**_Naruto_**. **

**Title: **_He sees darkness, but he smiles like the light. _

**Summary: **_Naruto, after the Kyuubi was sealed into him, has to suffer from permanent blindness. With an over-protective father, friends and his dreams, being blind may not be so bad after all. ALSO WRITTEN BY Carrie2sky!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Here Naruto...come to Papa," Minato smiled, holding out his arms. Naruto, a seven-month year old ball of energy, looked around for the voice he heard. What was that voice? Papa! It was Papa! A smile crept onto Naruto's face and he felt around for something to grab onto. Reaching out to anything, he was relieved to find there was something hard and he pulled himself up.

Minato smiled, getting the camera ready with one hand, and holding out the other to his son, once more.

"Naruto~" He cooed calling for his son, again.

Naruto's head turned, hearing that happy, loving voice he adored more than anything. He giggled and pushing himself up, wobbling unsteadily. Minato reached out and prepared to catch his child if he should fall; but Naruto grabbed onto the coffee table once more and steadied himself. Minato sighed in relief, and then called his name once more, soothingly this time. Naruto may not have known this emotion very well yet, but determination was forming in his heart, he wanted to "get to Papa." He wanted to walk.

One clumsy foot stepped forward and he let go of the table. Minato smiled.

"Come to Papa, Naru-chan...you can do it!" Minato encouraged him.

One foot in front and then the other foot in front.

He was walking!

"Yes! Naruto! Come to Papa!" Minato smiled, tears of happiness falling from his eyes. He was happy, so happy. His child could walk! He was taking his first steps! The blessed miracle given to him from the only woman he ever loved, the child he helped to create, was _walking_! Naruto, feeling a differentin his life, smiled. He was doing something new and it was different, it was making his Papa happy (from what he could hear).

"Yes, Naruto! You did it!" Minato cheered as Naruto walked ten baby steps from the Coffee table to his arms. All by himself. Minato picked up Naruto and started dancing and swinging him around, the child, enjoying the fast movement, now felt he was flying; Without a care in the world, he was happy. They both were. Minato smothered his baby boy with kisses and cuddles, tears still falling, he didn't care how silly they must have looked on camera, he was happy, so very, very happy. Pride, happiness and hope; all together mixed in one emotion fluttered in his body.

"Papa is so proud of you, Naruto." Minato told his son, lovingly, giving his child one last kiss. Minato smiled and laughed a bit seeing his little Naruto yawning, obviously worn out from practice and his accomplishment. Naruto closed his cloudy blue eyes. Minato sighed.

His son...was blind...but even despite that, he learned how to walk!

Rocking him to slumber, vowing softly into his son's ear, like he did every night. Promising him...to protect him, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

**6 years later**

"Tou-san!" A happy voice came from a cozy warm house. It was hidden by a large stone wall, and a front gate. The wall wasn't built too long ago...6 years to be exact. Minato was a bit paranoid, fearing his son might fall down the large hill they were nestled on and into the street. Minato had a strict rule, not only outside but inside too.

"Tou-san! Stop! That tickles!" A giggling voice laughed, begging for mercy from The Tickle Monster. Minato didn't stop, in fact, he just moved to a new place to tickle the 6 year old. Poor Naruto, he felt that if he were to be tickled any more, he'd either die of laughing or burst.

"Tou-san..really! Stop!" This outburst was more demanding and sad sounding, immediately Minato stopped.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan, I thought you were joking that time," he told him, apologetically.

Minato ran his fingers through the small blonde's blonde hair. Naruto gave his father a cute smile and then pounced on him, this time tickling him, it wasn't really tickling, but Minato dared not to tell his son that, instead, he pretended to laugh easily fooling the child. When Minato decided it was time for a bath, he picked up Naruto and cuddled with him, just for a few seconds to calm him down.

"Okay, Naru-chan, time for a bath," Minato announced.

"Aw, Tou-san," Naruto pouted, sticking out his tonguein disagreement.

"You're getting a bath, Naruto," Minato told him firmly, but with a smile. He then carried the six year old to the tub.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked, as his father was taking of his clothes in preparation for the bath.

"Yes, son?" Minato smiled.

"Well...I heard the other day from some of the kids that school is starting...am I old enough to go this year?" Naruto asked with hope.

Minato did take Naruto to a local park to play with some of the other children in the village, and of course, Naruto had heard them talking about starting at the Academy soon. Minato knew his son really wanted to go, but…he was hesitant. His son was not normal. His blindness was one thing…the Kyuubi was another. Looking at his son's face, he could see the want and desire clearly.

He swallowed hard, wishing that his son hadn't asked that. Minato knew Naruto wouldn't like the answer.

"Um...we'll see, Naruto. Let me think about it," Minato answered. Narutopouted, but didn't say anything would have to think about this one. First and foremost, his parental side wanted to say animmediate 'no'. No way would he let Naruto go to the Academy, where he could be picked on, but most of all discriminated againstbecause he couldn't see. That's where his ninja side kicked in. He wanted nothing more than to let Naruto go and become a good ninja, but what if they turned him down because of his blindness?

"Would you like bubbles?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded happily. Naruto loved bubbles, sure he couldn't see what they really were, but they felt funny. Naruto soaked in a watery-oil and then rinsedonce more outside the tub.*****

When Naruto rested in the warm water, he immediately attacked the bubbles, giggling and smiling. It felt funny, soapy and smelled really great. Minato smiled and leaned against the wallopposite of the tub and let Naruto play for a while, after a few minutes of thinking whether Naruto should go to school or not.

Naruto realized it was quiet in the room. "Tou...san?" he called out.

Minato looked up. "Hmm? Oh! Sorry, Nau-chan, ready to get out?" He smiled. Naruto nodded, holding up his arms for Minato to pick him up. Minato wrapped a warm towel around Naruto and started to dry him off, making sure to get behind the ears and back of his head around his neck. Minato then picked up Naruto carrying him back to his room. Laying Naruto very carefully on his bed, he made his way to the dresser to pick out something for Naruto to wear. Naruto, thought thathe had room to roll around and goof off a bit, but he was wrong and took a tumble off the bed.

"NAURTO!" Minato yelled, running to Naruto. "Are you okay?" He asked, checking for a bruise. Naruto admitted it hurt just a tad bit, but it wasn't anything serious he knew.

"I'm fine, Tou-san...Really, I am," he insisted. He tried to get himself on his bed again. Using his hands, he felt the knobs on his nights stand, he knew that was right next to the bed. Using the stand he pulled himself up and over to his bed. Minato finally chose something for him to wear and he helped Naruto slip on the clothes.

"Would you like a story, Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded. He loved it when his Tou-san would read him stories. But at times, Naruto wished he didn't have to ask to be read a story, at times, he wished he could read all by himself. But then again, he wished he could do other things that involved sight. Naruto felt his eyes become heavy and he closed them, telling himself he'd rest for a few minutes, but it turned out he fell asleep. Minato continued reading; he didn't realize Naruto was asleep until he was finished with the book. He smiled, andthen planted a kiss on Naruto's soft forehead, tucking him into the covers a bit more to keep warm. He adjusted a stuffed animal that sat on the top shelf and started fumbling with the wires on the back of it. What Naruto didn't know was in the bear was a camera. The house was full of them. But some were there before Naruto was born and he was only dating Kushina. The camera wasused for security reasons, because he _was_ the Hokage; but about twenty new cameras were installed a few months after Naruto was born. Not only were they inside, but outside as well. The cameraswere used for Minato to not only see if any trespassers or killers were on his property, but to check on Naruto if he was in a different room without Minato.

"There we go," Minato smiled. The camera in the bear became blurry at times because of the fur. Minato then walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Heading to his office, he flicked on the small TV that was on his desk next to a stack of papers. It showed every room in the house and all of outside. While working late he would take a glance at the TV now and then. The only things that changed were Naruto (due to his tossing and turning in his sleep) or the trees blowing in the summer wind.

It was about midnight when he finished his work. He stood up and cracked his back. Taking a glance at the TV, he noticed a plant pot was spinning, until it fell over. Minato's eyes glared. Someone was on his property. Taking out a Kunai, he raced to where his son was sleeping, andthere he saw a dark figure in the window, cominginto his son's room. He jumped on the small figure, dragged him out of the room and away from Naruto, holding a Kunai to his throat.

"You little bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Minato hissed.

"Sen-" The person tried to reason, but couldn't talk, Minato was now choking him.

"You think you can harm my child?! Well think again!" Minato shouted.

"Sen...si...it's...meeee!" The victim gasped for hair. "Ka...Ka...Shi!"

"Kakashi?" Minato asked, and in surprise, let go of his former student and got to help the young ninja, and sure enough it was Kakashi. Minato now felt ten times as guilty as he did when he stepped on and broke one of Naruto's favorite toys. Minato patted his ex-student on the back to help him breathe better. Then going back into his son's room quietly, he brought back a glass of water he left on the nightstand that Naruto never touched. (He always gave Naruto a glass of water before he went to bed, he didn't want his son to get hurt trying to get a drink in the middle of the night).

"Damn...think your security is _tight_ enough?" Kakashi asked,obviously scared and pissed.

"Sorry about that," Minato apologized. "What were you doing anyway?"

Kakashi picked out a stuffed fox from a small bag he had on his back. Minatochuckled. "Is that for Naruto?"

"Yes. I was done with a mission early and I just happened to be close to a fair, figured I'd stop and try and get Naruto something." Kakashi gave the fox to his sensei who promised he'd show it to Naruto first thing in the morning. They headed into the living room where they sipped on tea.

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" Minato asked. "I would have answered."

"I thoughtyou both were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake anyone...guessI'll never make that mistake ever." Kakashi mumbled that last part to himself.

Minato smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit paranoid when it comes to things like safety for Naruto."

"I bet you don't even let him walk around without you," Kakashi stated, he knew he was right; Minato was very strict when it came to anything revolving around Naruto's safety. Kakashi was surprised the child wasn't in a cage hanging from the ceiling, or on a leash.

Minato furrowedhis brows. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

Kakashi looked up. "Do you want Naruto to depend on you for the rest of his life? Are you going to carry him across stage when he's 12 and graduated? Are you going to carry him down the aisle when he's going to get married? Will you take care of him when he's old and in pain when you yourself are 6 feet underground?! Minato...you have to let him go...let him learn and adapt to hissurroundings, you'd be surprised about how much he could do. What I am saying is...will you hold his hand forever? He's not going to be a child forever you know."

"I KNOW THAT!" Minato snapped. "It's just..." Then he felt tears. "He's...all I have."

Kakashi didn't mean to push him that far, he understood how much Naruto meantto Minato, but he didn't want to see Naruto being helpless the rest of his life.

"I understand sensei, but...what will happen when you're gone and he's still here...who will take care of him?"

"Now, now, we don't need to worry about that." Minato smiled. "Thank you for your concern Kakashi, but really, we're fine." That smile...Kakashi knew it held pain, sadness and lost of hope. But what would the poor kid do if his father weren't there? Kakashi couldn't imagine Naruto being alone with no parents AND beingblind.

xcx

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the soft melody playing on the child-alarm clock he had. He knew that when it was playing, that it was time to get up. He reached over, listening to the sound and turned it off with one light tap with his hand. He also noticed something else in his bed. It felt like a toy. He didn't remember going to sleep with any stuffed animals. It felt new and smelled different.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the fox toy Kakashi gave you." Naruto turned to the sound and smiled. Minato placed the fox there before he had gone to bed. He thought it would make a nice surprise for his son to wake up to.

"Ah, so that's what it is. Tell him I said, 'thank you', Tou-san." Naruto smiled, clutching on to the stuffed fox and cuddling with it. Minato smiled, and picked up Naruto.

"Come on, breakfast is ready," Minato told him.

Naruto grinned, at this, but soon frowned when Minato explained how he was to have a check up at the hospital later today.

Naruto...HATED hospitals!

* * *

***(A/N: I'm trying to keep most basic Japanese styles with this story)**

**I wanna' thank _Carrie2sky_ before I begin. She has been a wonderful Beta and I thank her so much for working with me and helping me with this. And don't forget to check out her stories without leaving a nice review first, please. **

**-The Un~wanted Angel**

**-Carrie2sky **


	2. Chapter 2

**He Sees Darkness But smiles Like The Light**

**By: **_The Un~Wanted Angel_** And **_Carrie2sky_

**So please enjoy the story, turn off all devices and sadly to say, we don't own **_Naruto_**. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Now, just relax," Minato soothed Naruto, who was currently using his coat as a tent to 'hide' from the hospital. Mintao found this a bit embarrassing but he desperately wanted to "aww" seeing how innocent and cute the sight was, he thanked whatever God there were not many people in the waiting room.

"Want me to relax? Take me to Hawaii," Naruto repliedin a snide tone.

Minato frowned. "I'm only taking you here for a check-up. Why are you even worried about this place? There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh no...except the burning cream they put in my eyes and the bandages I have to wear for five weeks after!" Naruto almost yelled. Minato sighed; Ever since Naruto's doctor, Tsunade prescribed Naruto with cream for his eyes, Naruto complained and cried because of the burning sensation it gave him. Minato felt a little bit of himself die every night he had to apply the cream to Naruto, as hearing his baby wail and scream in pain was something Minato always tried to avoid.

"But you said the pills aren't bad," Minato reminded him. Naruto also had pills, along with the cream; they were to help prevent any headaches that would cause any more damage to his eyes or brain. Naruto didn't swallow the pills, Minato was informed it would be safe to smash it up and put the powder in applesauce or water for Naruto to take instead of swallowing.

"No, they're not, but...they're dumb." Naruto pouted. Minato shook his head in dismay at Naruto's antics. Naruto never acted belligerent like this in public, he was usually the same sweet boy he was at home, but hospitals were something else, it was like Naruto wasn't 'Naruto'. It was like Naruto was some brat from a dark corner of a parent's worst nightmare. Minato sighed, after an attempt to have Naruto sit on the chair and be a good boy (which he failed) he figured he'd leave Naruto alone until it was time for Tsunade to see him. But for whatever reason, Naruto's doctor was taking a while, andMinato knew he and Naruto weren't her only patients, but Naruto didn't know that.

"Can we go home, now?" He whined.

Minato looked at the floor where Naruto was sitting, still using his white coat as a tent.

"No." Minato answered, going back to his magazine. "Not yet. The doctor hasn't seen you yet."

"Urgh..." Naruto whined, clearly impatient with having to wait. A little boy about Naruto's age with dark brown hair was coughing violently. Minato felt bad for the small child, but at the same time, he hoped Naruto wouldn't get sick. The boy was waiting with his mommy when he noticed someone hiding under the Hokage's coat. Naruto became hot under his father's coat and decided to sit in the chair. The boy noticed Naruto and his eyes widened.

Naruto didn't know it, but the boy was staring at him, and if he could see he would of noticed the boy's frightened face.

"Mommy...that boy's eyes are weird!" The child just had to yell out. This caught Naruto's attention, knowing that was directed to him, he felt very embarrassed and upset. He bit his lip and leaned into his father, trying to hide his face, not knowing if anyone was staring at him. No one was, just the boy and now his frightened mother.

"Ho...Hokage-Sama!" She apologized. "I'm...I'm so sorry...he-he's only four-"

"It's alright, but I think its Naruto who needs to be apologized to." Minato tried not to hiss. He knew that it was only a child, but still, kids can be really cruel. The boy, Minato noticed, didn't say a word, either he himself was ashamed or scared. What made Minato even madder was the motherdidn't do much about it. Minato sighed, as Naruto moved and sat in his lap and nuzzled into his toned chest.

"Naruto...it's okay...no one's looking," he whispered.

"Don't care," he muttered, very upset at the moment.

About ten more minutes later, a nurse opened the door. "Naruto?" She called out. Naruto turned his head around, who called his name? Minato smiled and grabbed his coat off the ground then carried Naruto to the lady. She smiled sweetly at Minato.

"Right this way," she said. Minato carried a fidgeting but quiet Naruto into Tsunade's office, the honey-blonde haired woman smiled at Minato.

"Hey, Blondie," she joked. Minato smiled back.

"Old woman," Minato teased back.*****

"Well, is Naruto ready?" Tsunade asked. Minato laid Naruto on the hospital bed and sat next to him, Naruto immediatelymoved towards his father's warmth, not wanting to go near the doctor, but Minato held him down when Tsunade came closer.

"Okay...we'll apply the cream now, and then I want a few pictures," she began.

"Pictures?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded. "Yes, it's special camera I use to look at the inside of your eyes, to see if any nervesmight affect your brain and we don't want that." Naruto didn't understand a word she said and he gave her a confused look.

"Well, Naruto...there are special nerves in the back of your eyes that are connected to your brain in your head...We don't want anything to be wrong with these nerves because it will hurt your head. So with the pictures I take, it will help me see if anything is wrong." Tsunade tried hard to not use any medical terms in her sentence and tried to "dumb" down her speech so Naruto could understand her.

Minato looked at Tsunade and nodded, Tsunade had been Naruto's Pediatrician for six years, ever since he was a baby, so she knew how he'd act to the cream being put on his eyes. She sighed.

"Naruto, I'm going to put on the cream after I take some pictures...if you have nothing wrong there will only be a little to maybe none at all." Naruto smiled at that. "But-" Tsunade started. Naruto then frowned, knowing 'But' was never a good word and the tone she had it in didn't make it any better.

"But...if there is something serious, then I need to put in a lot of cream. I know it will burn and it's not fun at all. But you're a big boy...you can handle it, right?" She was testing him.

Minato smiled, "Come on, Naruto, Ninja's aren't afraid of any pain."

Naruto looked up. "So...if I take this cream...I'll go to the Academy?" He asked, hopeful.

Minato gulped. "No...that's not what I said. I said Ninja's aren't afraid of pain." _Yet, I'm afraid of loosing you. _

Naruto frowned; he had hoped his Tou-san would have said 'yes'.

Tsunade brought over what was hooked up to a portable computer. Turing it on a clicking a few times, she walked over to Naruto, and she moved over what Minato told Naruto was 'a mini telescope'. Naruto had to look into the two tubes and a little flash appearedon the computer when a picture was taken. Naruto didn't mind this at all, no pain whatsoever. After the pictures, Tsunade frowned. Minato felt uneasy then.

"Well...it looks like nothing's changed, which is good and bad. It's good because, well, its not worse, but bad in the fact that they're not better either. Naruto do you remember last time when I told you that your eyes weren't very good?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. He remembered everything she said.

"So...my...tubes or...nerves...are bad?" He asked. It would have been sweet due to the fact that he had a hard time pronouncing the word, but Minato felt guilty. He felt it was his fault Naruto's eyes were screwed. Tsunade sadly smiled. "Yes, Naruto, you're right...and remember what I mentioned how if something was serious then we'd have to use more cream?"

Naruto then panicked.

"NO! NO, NO. NO!" He screamed, trying to run out of the room, Minato caught him just in time. He nodded to Tsunade, both acting like this was a regular thing. And it was.

"Sssh, baby-" Minato tried to sooth.

"No! I don't want it! I don't want it!" Naruto screamed. Naruto didn't know it, but the cream would be helping him. But Naruto never thought of that, since he was only six, all his attention focused on the burning sensation the cream brought him. Minato tightened his grip on Naruto's arms and kept a firm grip on him.

Tsunade began to take a fairly large amount of cream and spread it on a cotton ball. She looked at Minato, almost signaling that she was ready whenever he was. Minato nodded and Tsunade began rubbing the cotton ball on Naruto's eyes. Naruto felt the burning and he wiggled and screamed.

"Ice cream, Naruto, We'll get Ice cream...and ramen after that!" Minato soothingly said. "And how about a toy? Would you like a nice new toy after this?" Minato was close to tears himself; he couldn't help but feel very guilty at the moment. Naruto just continued to wail and cry, trying to kick Minato off of him, but failed. Tsunade began to put more cream on a new clean cotton ball, preparing to do the next eye. Minato tried to calm Naruto down; from telling him how brave he was (well, he wasn't really being brave, but he was acting better than last time) to promising him they'll stop at the pet store to play with the puppies.

When Tsunade placed the cotton ball on Naruto's other eye, Naruto lost it. He screamed as if someone had shot him. Minato was surprised he hadn't lost his voice. Naruto began to calm downonce he felt the bandages wrap around his head, covering his eyes and the bridge of his nose. It was tied tightly in the back of his head, but his blonde hair stillstuck out through the bandage. When Tsunade was finished, Minato slowly let go ofNaruto, and the poor child curled up in a small ball and cried softly.

"Naruto..." Minato spoke. "Come here."

Naruto sat up and Minato wrapped his arms around his trembling child.

"I know you didn't like that one bit...but don't worry, we won't have to come back for quite a while, I promise." Minato wasn't so sure that he spoke the truth, and the pictures of Naruto's inner eyes proved him wrong. But anything-_anything _to keep his child from crying.

After they left the hospital, Naruto was still very upset. Maybe even worse. Minato looked at Naruto while carrying himas they walked on the sidewalk.

"So...would you like some Ramen, Naruto?" He asked, hoping Naruto would say 'yes' and be happy again. Naruto shook his head. He turned down the Pet Store, Ice-cream and now Ramen. Minato sighed. "But remember, when we get home, you have to take the pills and then I want you to have a nap, okay?" Naruto nodded not really wanting to do anything but that. When they approached the gate, Minato put Naruto on the ground for a moment and quickly with his hands, performed an unsealing Justu. When the barrier was open, and the gate door opened as well, Minato picked up Naruto once more and walked up the hill to their home, allowing the barrier behind them to close on its own.

"Okay...you can listen to the TV for a while, I have to put your medication away, I'll be right back." Minato explained, placing Naruto on the couch and flipping on the TV for Naruto to listen to some cartoons. Naruto didn't pay any attention to the TV; he usuallyloved to listen to the happy voices on the TV for fun sometimes. At the moment, he just wasn't into it.

Meanwhile Minato was carefully putting away the new bottles of pills into the cabinet and putting certain amounts of pills in little boxes, which Naruto was required to take daily. Then filling up a glass with water, he began to smash some pills up and then scraped the powder substance off of the cutting boardhe used making it fall into the cup. He took the glass and small bowl of strawberries and placed them in front of Naruto.

"How aboutlater I take you to the park? Would you like that?" Minato asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged.

"Please, talk Naruto." Minato almost begged. "I don't want to play the guessing game."

"Maybe" Naruto answered. "Not now though...I don't want to."

_Maybe the hospital visit wasn't such a good idea after all. _The paranoid father thought. _I knew I should have waited until later to take him, now he's going to be upset all day. _Minato sighed, sadly. Instead of going to his office to finish his paperwork, he decided to stay with Naruto. Both father and son sat in relative silence (the TV was still going) for a few minutes and during that silence, nothing needed to be said to explain how they felt:

Hopeless.

* * *

"Hello-o-o-o-o," A voice called. "Anyone home?"

The old pervert had seen a lot in his days, but this was quite a sight to see indeed. Ten cameras watched his every move as he walked to the house on the hill. He managed to step in the wrong spot and a rope net pulled him into the air.

"Aw, damn! MINATO...GOD-DAMNIT, IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR PRANKS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The white-haired pervert screamed.

From his office, taking his eyes off the screen of the small TV on his desk, he looked outside. Seeing his old teacher hanging in his rope net. Half-smiling and half-annoyed. It had taken awhile to put Naruto to sleep for a nap and all he wanted was to get some paperwork done.

"Hmmm...I'll leave him there for a few more minutes." the yellow-flash told himself. Of course he was the one who took Jariaya down, which resulted in awkward silence while they sat at the table in the living room.

"So what's with all the high security...there were only a few cameras last I was here," the retired teacher spoke.

"Last time you were here was Christmas. Six months ago," Minato spat.

"What's your problem?"

He sighed. "I took Naruto to the doctor today, and it didn't go well. Infact, he tried to run out of the room this time." His face blushed and he felt wore than before. Jariaya looked at his ex-student.

"So, are the cream and pills even working?" He asked.

"A little, Naruto doesn't feel any pains in his head or eyes." Minato remembered the nights he'd stay up holding a screaming todler who cried in pain due to the pain of the headaches or burning Naruto would recieve. Minato remember holding Naruto, not knowing what else to do and poor Naru-chan would have to suffer until Minato found a temporary healing jutsu to calm down the infection.

"How about Chakra?" Jariaya asked.

"Hm?" Minato asked. "Oh, well, Naruto has no idea how to even control his Chakra, considering the Kyuubi sealed in him."

"That's what the Accadamy's for, dumbass" And with that the old pervert nudged him. Minato frowned. It was one big circle. He didn't want Naruto going to the accadamy...But with Naruto's blindness he would be able to control his sights (even if they were blurry and were temporarly).

"Yes...but, what if he gets picked on, or hurt!" Minato yelled. "What if _teachers _dislike him because of his condition?"

Jariaya sighed sadly, Minato did have a point but-

"Then..." He replied softly. "You hold him. If he's picked on, you remind him of how much you love him, and if teachers turn him down, remind him to be strong and that he IS smart. Keep on doing that. And he'll succeed" and with that he added a smile.

Minato smiled back. "You're right. Well, Naruto will be happy when he wakes up to hear the good news about him going to school. Oh, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No, that's okay. But I would like for you to point out safe places to walk out of your property without getting tied up."

It wasn't a question. It was an insult, but Minato brushed it off.

* * *

"Naru-chan..." Minato spoke at dinner. Naruto looked up after being scoulded to leave his bandages alone he was given some exciting news.

"Darling, I have decided that you are old enough to go to the accadamy-on one condition."

Naruto was close to doing flips at the moment. He was so happy. "Yes, Tou-san? Anything!" He didn't care what he had to do as long as he went to the accadamy.

"If anyone says anything about your blindness...I want you to tell me, wether it be a teacher or a student. Understand?" Minato spoke, firmly.

"Yes, Papa." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, so I'm Papa now that I've given you somthing?" Minato teased.

"You'll always be Papa." Naruto smiled.

_I sure hope so. _Minato thought. Then while hearing Naruto ramble on and on of how happy he was and excited a little whisper in the back of his mind kept telling himself that this was a bad idea. Of course Minato didn't know how right that voice was until it was too late.

* * *

***(That's what Naruto called her in the anime, figured Minato would too)**

**Thank you to my Beta and co-writer **_Carrie2sky_ **for anything that I either misspelled or goofed up on. And a big round of cookies being passed out to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alret or added to their favorites. Thank you all so much. **

**Until next time this has been Angel and Carrie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**He Sees Darkness But smiles Like The Light**

**By:**_The Un~Wanted Angel_** And **_Carrie2sky_

**So please enjoy the story, turn off all devices and sadly to say, we don't own **_Naruto_**. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

For the following three weeks, Minato had heardendless squeals of excitement coming from Naruto. The child was so excided to finally be able to go to The Academy and learn Jutsus and everything else there was to be a ninja. Naruto was too busy being excited and overjoyed he never noticed the depressed vibe coming from his father. Even though Minato was both happy and excited for Naruto and he himself couldn't be more than happy to hear his son happy, but he was very anxious. A number of things could happen to Naruto. But his ex-teacher's words would always come into play and he reassured himself that Naruto would be fine.

Then came the day before the Academy. Minato had just arrived home from work when he called out for Naruto.

"Naru-chan, where are you?" He called, in a playful tone.

No answer, no sound.

"Naruto?" He called. Where was his little boy? Minato went into his office and flicked on the TV, staring at the screen, until he noticed in Naruto's room a curled up sad little boy.

Frowning in confusion, Minato walked swiftly out of the room to Naruto's room, knocking on the door first instead of barging in like he would want to.

"Naru-chan? It's Papa...are you in there?" He asked.

"Go away," Naruto replied sadly. "Please."

"Naruto, what's the matter?" The worried father asked, as he tried to open the door, but it was a tad bit difficult because of the chair in front of the door that Naruto put there. However, being who Minato was, he was able to get past the 'barrier' Naruto had put there. His emotions had been triggered by this action and he went into full overprotective mode. "Naruto! How many times have I told you to not block the door?!" Minato didn't like the idea of Naruto blocking the door; it was just something that bothered him.

"Don't care," Naruto mumbled. "Go away!"

"Naruto...what's the matter?" Minato asked, walking to his son and crouching next to him. A soft hand was placed on Naruto's back rubbing soothing circles, slowly. Naruto sniffed and Minato noticed his bandages (formally in the eye placements) were wet. Had Naruto been crying? Minato felt awful, had something happened to Naruto when he left? No, nothing happened, he was sure of it. Naruto was to stay home (not alone of course an ANBU officer, well three of them, were stationed to watch him) while Minato went out shopping for supplies Naruto would need for tomorrow.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Naruto," Minato almost begged.

"I...I don't want to go anymore," Naruto whimpered.

"Go where? The Academy?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded, another set of tears forming, soaking his bandages.

"Well, why not?" Minato asked. "For weeks you've been jumping for joy about going, now suddenly you don't want to. Why Pumpkin?"

"I...I don't want...to be laughed at," Naruto answered."Like at the hospital."

Minato remembered now. It seemed Naruto hadn't forgotten what happened a few weeks ago at the hospital when the boy called Naruto's eyes "weird" and "scary". Minato understood now, Naruto must have anxiety because of tomorrow. Minato pulled Naruto into his lap, and Naruto willingly took the offer and cuddled next to his father.

"Naruto...now listen to me. I can't change what children might say about your eyes...but remember what I said?" Minato asked. Naruto looked up, bandages still wet, and he shook his head.

"You said a lot the past weeks, Tou-san."

Minato had to laugh at that. "Well, yes, but remember what I said about what you're to do if anyone teases you?" He asked. Naruto thought for a moment, he knew but he didn't. He shrugged. Minato spoke. "That if anyone, whether it be a teacher or a student, says anything about your eyes, you are to tell me. I want to know everything they say. Good or bad."

Naruto nodded.

"And Naruto...if anyone makes fun of you, don't listen to them." Minato snuggled into Naruto a bit more, then moving his hands down he tickled his baby, making Naruto laugh. Minato was happy he could make his child smile again. But then he remembered he would have to change his bandages.

"Naruto, I'll have to change your bandages. You can't have themwet."

Naruto nodded, holding onto Minato's hand as Minato led Naruto to the bathroom where he kept Naruto's bandages. Naruto then thought of something else.

"Papa?" He asked.

"Yes, Angel?" Minato said.

"Do I...have to wear my bandages at school?" Naruto asked. Naruto knew he would get teased about his eyes, but he was sure he'd get a ton of stares and questions if he wore the bandages to school. Minato sighed and told Naruto 'yes', much to Naruto's displeasure. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, although it was a cute sight, Minato knew what Naruto really meant.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's Doctor's orders."

"Can't I just lie to them?" Naruto asked.

"They'll find out the truth and what will that make you look like?" Minato asked. "And one more thing Naruto." Naruto gave a questioning look. "Don't...ever...lie." Minato warned.

Naruto gulped he knew that tone of voice. It was the same voice Minato used when Naruto was in trouble or was about to receive a spanking. Naruto nodded, knowing his father was serious. Minato smiled, knowing he had gottenNaruto to realize that lying was wrong.

"But, Naruto?" Minato spoke.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"You do know the punishment _if_ you _do_ lie," Minato warned again.

"Yes, Papa. I do," Naruto stuttered.

"Well, of course you do and I don't need to remind you, because you're a good boy." He smiled, running his fingers throughhis son's hair. "Now, its dinner time. What are we going to eat, Naruto?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

"No," Minato answered wearily. If he let Naruto have his way, his son would eat nothing but ramen every meal of the day, seven days a week!

"AAAw...Papa, please?" Naruto begged.

"Maybe tomorrow," Minato told him.

Minato had trouble sleeping that night. When he tucked Naruto into bed, he stayed a few extra minutes to watch his small child dream of the next day. He was only twenty-seven and he already felt like an old man. His son was growing up. Minato then thought to himself, what if the children at the school, really did make fun of Naruto? A strong protective instinct took over the man's heart. If he could be with Naruto to ensure no one would hurt his precious son's feelings, he would in a heartbeat.

"I'm being ridiculous" Minato told himself. "I can't go with Naruto to school everyday."

He left his son's room and went downstairs to his office to do some work. A couple hours had past when he heard a knock came from the front door. Minato got up to answer it.

"Iruka?" He asked. He came face to face with a smiling brunette.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Iruka smiled. "I came over here to deliver the paperwork, Kakashi couldn't. He looked really tired so I told him I'd do it."

"Oh, thank you," Minato answered. "I'll get to work right on it."

Iruka was puzzled. "It's half past midnight, I'm surprised I didn't wake you up. Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I know, I'm a bit nervous. Naruto is starting the Academy in a few hours," Minato admitted. Iruka was surprised, in all his years of knowing the taller blond, he knew how protective of Naruto he was. When Naruto was a baby, you had to prove you were even worthy of even looking at the babe (of course Tsunade put an end to that when Jiraiya wanted to prove that she was really Tsunade by doing something...a bit perverted). Now he was actually letting Naruto join the Academy to be a ninja?!

"What?" Minato asked, looking at Iruka's confused (and almost disturbed face).

"You're really letting him into the Academy? Wow!" Iruka smiled. "Hey, I'm teaching there now, wouldn't it be funny if I wound up teaching Naruto?" And with that Iruka added a laugh. Suddenly a light bulb lit right above Minato's head.

"Yeah," Minato smiled, evilly looking at Iruka.

Iruka looked scared. "W-what are you gonna' do?" He asked stepping back as the evil looking Minato walked slowly to him.

* * *

"Papa! Time to get up! It's school time!" Naruto gushed. Minato woke up with a jolt, staring at his son in both shock and a tad bit disturbance.

"What, Papa?" Naruto asked, innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"How...did you get in my room?" Minato asked. Naruto smiled and then giggled.

"I walked, silly. I felt the walls of the house then I heard your loud snoring." Naruto laughed at that last part making Minato frown, but of course, Minato wasn't really mad he was actually happy; he was just pretending to be mad.

"Oh, I snore? Well, you're gonna' have to be punished for that." And with his large hands he started to tickle Naruto softly. Naruto squirmed and laughed begging and screaming to be released from The Tickle Monster's hold. Minato stopped tickling Naruto and lightly planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you excited?" Minato asked.

"Yes!" Naruto answered.

"Okay, well before we do anything...We're going back to bed." Minato told him.

"What? Why? Isn't it school time?" Naruto asked, with anxiousness in his voice. "I don't want to be late."

"Naruto...first off. It's three in the morning." Minato groaned tiredly.

"Oh...well can I sleep here? Please Tou-san?" Naruto asked. Minato could he say no to a face like that?

Naruto gulped holding his Tou-san's hand. They were finally here at the Academy and Minato told Naruto to wait while he talked someone important. Naruto was getting a bit bored. He felt a bit scared too. The fresh bandages Minato had put on this morning were tightly wrapped around his head, still leaving some chunks of hair sticking out.

"Anaki...that boy has weird things around his head." Naruto could hear one boy say.

"Be quiet, Sasuke!" Naruto heard another boy hiss. "That's the Hokage and probably his son-do you want something bad to happen to you if you make fun of him?!"

"No, Nii-san."

Naruto felt awful that boy who just made fun of him will "get hurt" because of making fun of him. He guessed that was the price to pay for being the son of the Hokage. Naruto was confused and upset but deep down he couldn't ever admitit, but he felt a bit safe knowing that being the Hokage's son offered him a certain amount of doubt his father would intervene if someone did anything remotely mean to him. But after thinking that, Naruto felt guilty.

"Okay Angel, are you ready?" Minato asked Naruto.

"Wha'? Oh yeah..." Naruto replied softly. Minato didn't like the sound of Naruto's voice. It sounded sad and scared. Minato guessed it was something else entirely unrelated to the Academy. Minato held on to Naruto's hand as he led him to room- C-2- then he planted a smile similar to the one he had last night.

"Hello...Iruka."

Iruke yelped and dropped the chalk he had.

"Hokage-sama...Hello. And hello to you too, Naruto-sama," Iruka greeted.

Naruto gave a small 'hello' then tried to hide behind his father, he knew Iruka, but he was still a bit nervous about being in a new place. He wanted to correct the man for the 'sama'. He didn't like the formalities, but he was too shy to do so.

Iruka looked at Minato then whispered: "How is this going to work?" heasked.

"Oh, don't worry. Naruto is a fast learner," Minato told him. "And he and I have been working on writing, but I must warn you it's very sloppy, but he can write."

Iruka nodded. "I understand that, I'm just asking how will he perform justus if he can't see what to do?"

Just then the loud bell rang and Minato smirked. "If you see any teachers or students put down my child...tell me." He whispered. "Okay, Naruto, it's time for me to go, sadly."

"Wait...you're not staying, Tou-san?" Naruto asked, his heart broken. He thought Minato would stay with him the whole day like he usually did. He thought his Papa would be right by his side. Minato sighed sadly and explained that he had to be at work and while he was working, Naruto was to stay in the school and not-never, Naruto _must never_, leave the property.

"But...b-but Papa…" Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't want to go anymore if it meant he'd be separated from his Papa.

"Naruto, it's just for a few hours and then I'll be back to pick you up, I promise." And with that Minato leaned down and gave Naruto a big hug and a small kiss on his head before leaving the room. He fought hard to keep himself from running back into the room and leaving with Naruto. He knew Naruto HAD to be in theAcademy, there was no doubt about it anymore. Minato sighed, he hoped and prayed nothing bad would happen to his baby.

Naruto's morning had gone fairly smooth. Iruka gave his a seat next to a boy his age.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto-sama. He's going to be your partner for the seating arrangement from now on. Alright?" Iruka said, guiding Naruto to the empty table next to the small child.

"Yes, sir," The small raven nodded. He was at first a bit scared he was being seated next to the boy he made fun of earlier, but he had hoped the "blind boy" wouldn't notice. It seemed Naruto didn't. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke," he offered.

"Hello..." Naruto mumbled, he was a bit nervous around Sasuke, as he didn't have any friends except his Godfather, his Papa, Tsunade his doctor, and Kakashi. Those were the only people that revolved around in his small world. They were the only people he knew. He also wanted Sasuke to like him. It would be nice to have a friend his own age.

"May I ask why you have bandages wrapped around your head?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..." Naruto began. "I can't see. It's how I was born."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Sasuke answered.

"But my Tou-san said I'll be able to use 'Chaka,'" Naruto told him.

"I think you mean, _Chakra,_" Sasuke corrected.

"Yeah that," Naruto said.

Iruka began passing out papers that they were to write on, when he came to Naruto, he gulped and laid down his paper.

"Naruto, try your best." Iruka told him. Naruto nodded. He liked Iruka as a teacher. Iruka never judged him, nor did he tell Naruto to stop doing what he was doing. Naruto liked writing, although Iruka had a tough time trying to read what Naruto wrote. Sasuke, fortunately was there to help him. Sasuke also didn't mind reading to Naruto when they had to work in their workbooks or read their assigned books.

Sasuke and Naruto became really fast friends. Naruto loved Sasuke's company, he felt equal and as if his blindness didn't matter in their relationship.

Close to the end of the day, their class was able to go outside and play. Sasuke guided Naruto safely out of the building.

"Come with me, Naruto-sama. I have some friends I'd like you to meet," Sasuke told him.

_He has other...friends?_ Naruto asked himself. Sasuke could probably guess the look of Naruto's face that he was either uneasy about this or he was upset knowing he had other friends. Sasuke giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm showing you my friends, so they can be your friends too," he reassured the blond.

"Oh! In that case show me your friends, Sasu-kun."

"Sasu-kun?"Sasuke asked. "What's that?"

"Your nickname. You can call me -sama is too formal for me," Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled feeling honored actually that Naruto gave him permission.

"Okay, Naru-kun."

* * *

Minato sighed staring at the clock: It was only two-thirty. Naruto wouldn't be out of school until four. He felt so lonely; granted he was happy to be back at work where he could accomplish a ton of much needed work, but he felt hollow inside. He missed his baby. He missed him so much.

Then an idea came into his head.

Since he _is _the Hokage...

A smile came across his face and he canceled a few meetings so he would have the time to leave early and pick up Naruto at three-thirty, half an hour earlier than he was supposed to. He figured this would be a nice thing for Naruto and maybe they'd get ramen after that. Minato later tonight would be glad he did this, he couldn't imagine what would have happened if he didn't.

* * *

"This is, Neji...Shikamaru...Kiba... Rock Lee-but we just call him Lee...Ino...and Sakura." Sasuke was done listingthe names of his friends to Naruto.

"Everyone, this is Naruto...he can't see, but that makes him no different. And he doesn't have any friends. So I figured he could be with us," Sasuke told the group.

"Fine by me," Shikamaru answered lazily."We were about to play ball, want to play, Naruto?"

"Yeah, we're short one player," Kiba grinned. Naruto smiled big, they wanted to play with him! He was so happy he had friends now. Naruto smiled and giggled along with everyone else as they all threw the ball in the air, of course Naruto never caught the ball, but he had tried. Sasuke, Neji and Lee had tried to teach him how to throw properly. In the end Naruto wound up flopping it around, but no one minded.

"Wow...All that running...gave me an appetite," Shikamaru somewhat whined.

"You just ate," Neji pointed out. It was true; their class did just have lunch.

"But I'm hungry again...I know! There's a new candy store just down the street where I live! We can go there and get something sweet to eat." Shikamaru was so confident in his plan. Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Kiba weren't. Sasuke looked behind him; Naruto was still playing ball with the girls, Ino and Sakura.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sasuke said. "We're not allowed to leave, remember?"

"Maybe next time," Shikamaru said.

"Maybe," Sasuke answered, the unsure feeling still was in his stomach, but he brushed it off and ran back to Naruto and the other girls to play ball. Then he realized something: What if Naruto...wanted to go? All he wanted was to make his friend happy. He sighed and walked slowly up to Naruto.

"Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto looked around, clueless. "Yes?" He asked. "Sasuke, is that you?" Naruto began reaching out his arms and hands to feel if anyone was there. Sasuke reached out and clasped his hands with Naruto's. Then he lightly smiled.

"Yes, Naru-kun, it's me...Hey if you don't want to, that's fine, but...do you want to come with Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and myself to the candy store?" Sasuke asked. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Naruto smiled. He loved candy.

"Okay! I want to go!" He giggled. "But...I don't have any money."

"Shikamaru said he had enough. So, do you want to?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto nodded.

"Sorry, I have to go," he told Ino and Sakura.

Sakura looked betrayed. "But you're playing with us!" She cried.

"I'll play another time, right now I'm going with Sasuke to get candy at the store," Naruto explained, but Sakura was running away from Naruto, broken hearted that her new friend didn't want to play with her. Holding Sasuke's hand and nodding he followed Sasuke. Sasuke approached Kiba, Neji, Shika and Lee.

"Okay, we're going," Sasuke nodded.

"Alright! Candy store!" Lee smiled.

"Man, I'm going to eat a whole lot!" Kiba smiled.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Neji spoke as the children started hopping the fence and running through the wooded area. The children (including Naruto) never felt such a thrill, they could get caught at any given moment, but they still continued to move closer and closer to the candy store.

"Aw man, I can almost taste that pepermint-chocolatey-goodnesss!" Kiba nearly howled.

"I don't have much, but I should be able to buy some sugar-cane sticks. Or maybe some fudge bars for all of us," Shikamaru smiled.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." All the boys smiled.

If they knew how much trouble they'd all be in, they would turn back for sure.

* * *

Minato opened the door and was a tad bit upset that the classroom was empty-well minus one teacher writing on the large black board.

"Oh! Hoakge-sama-what are you doing here?" Iruka smiled.

"Well, I decided I couldn't part with Naruto anymore, I miss him. Has he missed me, Iruka?" Minato asked. He could just see Naruto asking almost every two seconds if his Papa was coming to bring him home or not. Iruka smiled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, but I think he enjoyed school. Though it was a bit hard to read his writing. Like you warned."

"That's why I wanted you as his teacher." Minato smiled sadly. "I knew you wouldn't discriminate him for his disability." The last thing Minato needed was an upset Naruto crying because the teacher didn't approve of him.

"Never. I would never have something like that happen to Naruto. I promise, Hokage-sama," Iruka reassured him. Minato smiled back and looked around the empty classroom.

"So, where is your class? Out having fun?" He smiled and looked out the window spotting children playing outside.

"Yes, it's recess. Of course, the older children must be in the village. You know our policy, from six to ten they're not allowed off campus," Iruka told him. "I assume that you want to pick up Naruto early?"

"Yes, I would like to, if he won't miss anything important," Minato answered.

"Not at all. We were just going to review." Minato smiled and nodded his head. "Well, he should be outside with the others, let me help you find him. Oh, and I think he's made a friend," Iruka replied as the two walked down the hallway.

"Oh? Who?" Minato asked, curiously. If Naruto had a friend he wanted to know who it was.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He reminds me of you...He's very protective of Naruto. He liked to read to Naruto when we had reading time. And he doesn't mind holding his hand to guide him places. If you ask me, I think he'll be rather sad when that stops when we teach the children to control their chakra."

Iruka and Minato laughed at that. Iruka opened the doors that led outside where children from ages of six to nine years old were running around, playing, or standing around talking to their friends or even mopingwith the knowledge that they couldn't leave (mostly the nine-year-olds did that).

Minato scanned the playground for his son, but frowned when he didn't sensehim.

"So, where's my son?" He asked.

"I don't know...Maybe he's in the field," Iruka suggested, a bit uneasy by the frightened look Minato gave off.

Naruto wasn't there either. Iruka noticed Sasuke wasn't either. _Were they in the bathroom?_ He thought. Minato got a bit panickywhen Iruka and he checked the bathrooms to find no one was in there. Iruka jogged up to Minato who was looking everywhere.

"Now, calm down...there's no need to-"

"To what, Iruka?! Where's my son?!" Minato yelled.

"Well, we-"

"Sensei!" A call came. Iruka turned and saw a little pink-haired girl running to him with tears in her eyes. Iruka crouched down and asked her what was wrong.

"I...I wanted to play with Naruto more. But he said he didn't want to," she bawled.

Ino crossed her arms and had a mean look on her face. "He's so rude!"

Minato looked at the little blonde haired girl. "Do you know where Naruto went?" He asked, panicking.

"He said he was going with Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji to the new candy store! He didn't even invite us!" She pouted.

"What?!" Minato yelled.

* * *

**Thank you to my Beta and co-writer **_Carrie2sky_ **for anything that I either misspelled or goofed up on. And a big round of cookies being passed out to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert or added to their favorites. Thank you all so much. **

**Until next time this has been Angel and Carrie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**He Sees Darkness But smiles Like The Light**

**By:**_The Un~Wanted Angel_** And **_Carrie2sky_

**So please enjoy the story, turn off all devices and sadly to say, we don't own **_Naruto_**. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Candy..." Naruto softly smiled. Though he couldn't see anything he sure could smell the wonderful shop. He smelled the fresh cocoa powder and cinnamon. Then a strong scent of glazed sweet bread and doughnuts came his way. Sasuke, and the rest of the children almost had to cover their mouths from drooling. Shikamaru and Lee took a liking to the pumpkin bread that was freshly being put on the shelves, while Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto all went and focused on the peppermints. There were all sorts of colors. A few were different flavors even.

"Man. I want them_ aaaaaaall,_" Kiba panted, much like a puppy.

"Sasuke, we should hurry and have Shikamaru buy something so we can share, I have a bad feeling," Neji commented, feeling very uneasy about all of this.

Sasuke nodded, agreeing. "Can you keep an eye on Naruto, while I get the lazy bum?"

"Sure," Neji answered. Neji turned his attention to the small blonde boy with bandages. His hands were pressed against the glass and he took a big inhale.

"Um...Strawberry! I'm either by the pink or red ones," he guessed.

Neji was astonished. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Oh...my Tou-san used fruit to teach me colors. Like blue for Blueberries, or Red for strawberries-though sometimes he used Cherries. The only problem with it was after our lesson I usually got a tummy ache," Naruto laughed, remembering how much his Papa panicked when he heard Naruto moan in discomfort over astomach ache. Neji smiled.

"Also my sense in smell is powerful, Ka'shi was surprised by how I could smell Ramen a mile away!" Naruto said that sentence with such pride and contentment. Sasuke hurried his pace over to Shikamaru; he was holding ten sweet-rice balls while Lee kept picking them out of the shelf.

"Hurry! We have to go back!" Sasuke insisted. He knew they didn't have much time before someone would notice they had left the Academy.

"In a minute!" Shikamaru yelled back.

Meanwhile, Kiba started darting for some fresh peanut butter cookies that Neji had to run after him to stop him for possibly stealing. But Naruto didn't notice, he was too busy smelling the sweet stuff. He kept on smelling until he walked right out the door someone held open for him thinking he wanted to leave. He kept on smelling something sweet, as heeding up walking down the sidewalk.

Sasuke felt uneasy being in the store. Surely the adults would wonder why all these kids were here. They were drawing too much attention to themselves. Speaking of adults, the worker at the store, a rather tall blonde haired blue-eyed girl had watched the boys rather closely.

When Shikamaru went to the counter with a handful of sweet rice balls, she questioned them.

"Where are your parents?" She asked him.

"I dunno, probably work," he replied in a smart-alack tone.

"Hmmm." She crossed her arms. "And where are you five supposed to be? Don't you have school or something you should be at?" she continued to question.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Lee looked at each other in question.

"Five?" Lee asked. "Where is Naruto?"

The boys all looked at each other in horror, then Sasuke darted out the door.

Minato was NOT happy. He was furious, upset, and worried. Very, very worried. His Naruto, his baby, _ditched_ school with his friends to go to a candy store?! Minato grit his teeth together while tree hopping to the part of the village where it was more crowded. Iruka was not far behind, along with some ANBU officers (just in case) following Minato. Iruka in his years of either volunteering at the Academy had never heard or experienced something like this: Six six-year-olds leaving school!

He usually had to deal with the nine year olds doing this, but the six year olds? That was something new.

"Naruto!" Minato called out. Then closing his eyes to concentrate he tried to pick up on any Chakra senses. He found them, not far away, but they were scattering. Why? He wondered. Then he figured it out. He figured they must have gotten split up somehow. He couldn't have been more right; Sasuke was with Shikamaru while Lee and Neji with Kiba; all looking for the small blonde boy.

"Naru-kun!" Sasuke called out. How could they find Naruto with all these people? He wondered. He started to worry. He just lost his best friend! Now he knew he wasn't a good friend anymore if he lost him! Sasuke started running down the sidewalk, thinking that might help him find Naruto faster. Ten minutes went by and still no Naruto.

"Sasuke...maybe we should go back to school...maybe he went there," Shikamaru suggested.

"Just a little longer, please," Sasuke practically begged. "I have to find him!"

Minato told Iruka to search for Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Sasuke and Kiba while he searched for his son. Jumping down from the tree without waiting for an answer, he started running down a street, rounding a corner, when he bashed into someone, making him fall to his butt on the concrete.

"Hokage-sama?!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Who are you?...Sasuke? Is that you?" Minato asked in a panicky voice. "Where's Naruto?!"

"Uh..." Sasuke hesitated. "I dunno." He added that last part quickly then very fast he jumped over Minato and started running, Shikamaru following close behind him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Minato screamed.

Naruto didn't smell the sweet smell anymore, which made him upset and a tad bit scared. Where were his friends? Where was he? He began to tremble, but he didn't notice was starting to get dark and little cold, since summer was long over by now. Since they had recess later in the day and school was almost over, Naruto found himself in quite the predicament.

"Uh-oh. I'm lost," he nearly cried. "Tou...san...He'll be so mad!"

Naruto began to cry and figured that if he walked back where he came, then he'd find his friends again. But what he didn't notice was he was about to walk right into the street. Of course the street was empty accept a few people crossing it or children running and playing. As Naruto stepped off the curb, he tripped and fell on his face, scraping himself badly in the process, which really set the little boy crying.

"NARUTO!" someone screamed. The next thing the boy knew, he was being picked up and held closely by a warm body.

"T-tou-san? Is that you?" Naruto asked, feeling both relieved that his father found but also scared at the same time.

Minato held Naruto closer to his body, squeezing the daylights out of him.

"Oh Naruto...My baby...are you all right?" Minato asked with concern, checking the injury. It was bleeding, but it didn't look too bad. Kyuubi would no doubt heal it soon. But still… "Why-WHY DID YOU LEAVE SCHOOL?!" Minato demanded, putting Naruto on the ground.

Naruto was speechless. He had no idea what to tell his Tou-san. A lie, that's what he needed.

"I...I was taken, Tou-san. Off the school grounds," Naruto lied. "The man who took me said he wanted to give me and my friends some candy. And I followed him."

"Followed him? You said you were taken," Minato questioned,knowing Naruto was lying. He was especially angry at the fact he was lying because he told Naruto to never lie.

"Naruto. Remember what I said about lying?" Minato asked. Naruto swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "I don't want to hear a word out of you, Naruto. We're going home." Minato continued, roughly grabbing Naruto's hand to take him home.

"But-" Naruto tried to speak.

"NOT A WORD, NARUTO!" Minato yelled. He didn't mean to yell, he just felt so scared about Naruto being lost and angry that Naruto would have the nerve to lie to him about it.

Naruto felt his bottom lip quiver and he bit it, as to not blurt out crying. But that didn't stop the tears from soaking his bandages. Naruto silently sobbed the whole way back, while Minato's anger and frustration rose. Minato tried to decide whether Naruto should really be punished. But then again, he lied, and ran off school property. But Minato hated to lay a hand on his baby. It made him feel like such a horrible parent. But Naruto needed to be punished. There was no exception.

When the two arrived home, Naruto's bandages had to be taken off because of their soaking wet condition. When Minato did remove them, he noticed Naruto's eyes were both a mix of pale blue and a red-irritation around his eyes had formeddue to his crying.

"Naruto...stay here and wait for me," Minato spoke. There was no happiness in his voice. Instead, it was that tone that Naruto knew well. It was the tone of voice his papa used just before he was going to be punished. Naruto started to shake in his spot on the floor. In only just a matter of seconds, his Papa was going to come in here and give him his medicine. Then after that he'll get-Naruto gulped.

"I don't wanna' get smacked," he said to himself. Naruto had only been smacked twice in his life. One was when he was four and he purposely knocked over his cup of water that held his medicine. The other time was when he called Tsunade a bad word at the doctor's office and Minato really gave it to him that time.

Now he was going to get smacked again! Naruto started to cry once more. He really, really didn't want to get smacked!

Minato came back with medicine and fresh bandages when he noticed his son crying again. Minato hadn't expected Naruto not to cry, but you'd think he'd run out of tears by now.

"Naruto..." Minato softly spoke, feeling much calmer than before, and sat next to Naruto.

But Naruto thought he was going to get spanked and he immediately ran away from Minato to the opposite side of the room. Minato felt his heart crush. Why did Naruto run away from him? Minato was close to tears himself.

"Naruto...please don't run away," Minato slowly talked to him.

Naruto shook his head and ran anyway. Minato had no choice but to run after him. Naruto was fast, but being blind does have its disadvantages. Naruto ran into one of the sliding doors and broke it. The crash was a slight impact; it caused small scratches and a big bruise. Naruto sat on the ground, covering his now bloody forehead crying.

"Naruto! What's happened?" Minato asked, voice of concern. "Oh, damn." He picked up the crying six year old and taking him to the bathroom, sat him down on the counter to apply some ointment and band-aid. His other cut had already healed by now, thanks for Kyuubi and this would too, but Minato always played things on the safe side.

"Naruto...now will you listen to me when I say not to run away?" Minato scolded. "You could get hurt."

Naruto wiped a tear away from his eyes. Trust now sinking in back to his Papa.

Minato sighed. "Naruto...I'm not going to spank you. I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Naruto asked. He couldn't understand how "talking" was a punishment. Naruto listened closeley, this would be interesting.

"Natuto...I make rules to keep you safe. Not to take away your fun or make you miserable. I make rules to insure you and myself that you will be fine. And when you break them, not only will you get hurt but punished as well." Minato explained. "Do you understand?" Naruto shook his head, understanding more than enough. Minato sighed. But somthing was bugging him, what happened to his friends?

"Papa?" Naruto began. "What will happen to my friends?" Minato had to smile on that, Naruto seemed to be very worried about them. Minato loved how Naruto cared so much about his friends and it seemed to him that his friends were very worried about him.

"Naruto, I don't know what will happen to them. I'm sure they are in trouble, just like you young man." Minato spoke, he helped Naruto off the counter and brought him to the dinner table where they ate silently. After dinner, Naruto took his pills and new bandages were freshley wrapped tightly around his little head. Minato 'shooed' him off to bed early, trying himself to let this all sink in. (Of course Naruto complained to having to be put to bed so early.) Minato himself was curious as to what was happening to Naruto's friends, especially Sasuke.

* * *

**Meanwhile...Uchiha residance. **

"What was going threw your head when you did that stunt?!" Fugaku screamed, his face turning a light pink as he continued to yell at his youngest son.

"AMBU officers were to help find you and your friends, after they heard that the Hokage's son was involved with the group of kids. _Everyone_ was looking for the Hokage's only son!" He continued. Sasuke just sat there, taking it all in, trying his best not to cry. "I can't show my face at work, knowing I'm the father of the son who pulled somthing like that! You won't be strong if you skip classes at this age! I mean it Sasuke, if you do somthing like this ever again I WON'T HESITATE TO PUNISH YOU DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes father."

"Now go to bed." Fugaku hissed, Sasuke took that chance and ran out of his father's office. He felt horrible as to what he did. He knew he should have never gone (or took Naruto with) him. It wouldn't have been that bad if he left Naruto, at least he wouldn't be in danger, but he was! After he ran into the Hokage, the Hokage started chaseing him and Shikamaru. But they managed to ditch him, only to run into Iruka, who brought them back to the Accadamy where along with Neji, Lee and Kiba waited for their parents to be called. Sasuke thought his father looked scary when he yelled at Itachi when Itachi skipped out on practice to play with him, this was nothing compared to what just happened.

Sasuke ran all the way to his room, slammed the door and jumped on his bed, burrying his head into his pillow and cried.

"Now he hates me even more!" Sasuke cried. Then a horrible thought when threw his head: What if Naruto hated him? And the poor child cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out his work book from his table and started to get ready to write in them when he heard a loud bump and a loud: "Watch where you're going!" followed by a timid: "I'm so sorry!" Sasuke looked up to see Naruto trying to find his desk, he sighed and walked over to Naruto.

"Naru-kun...It's me." Sasuke spoke. Naruto looked up.

"Sasu-Kun? Is that you?" He asked. sasuke smiled, he held out his hands, which Naruto took a hold of and he helped him to his desk. He watched Naruto pull out his work book and text book then his pencils. Naruto tried to figure out what he was supposed to do when Sasuke offered somthing.

"Would you like me to read to you, again?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh...yes please." Naruto smiled.

"Okay...One ninja worked for eight hours, trained for three and wokred again for ten, how many hours did he work?" Sasuke read the question out loud. Naruto thought for a moment then he started counting on his fingers.

"He worked eighteen hours...because the practice hours are optional and not actually working" Naruto smiled.

Sasukle nodded and smiled. "That's right." That's how their morning went, as Sasuke helped his friend the question: "Does he hate me?" Was completely forgotten, of course Naruto didn't hate him. It was blantley obvious that Naruto did not hate him. Sasuke smiled, just thanking God that Naruto and himself were still friends. Iruka was cleaning off the chalk board when he looked at the clock, it was five minutes before the children would leave for the day that gave him plenty of time to disscuss his plans.

"Alright class, as you all know that at the end of this month summer will end, but at the end of each summer there is a summer festival to celebrate and remember honerable ninjas." Iruka smiled. "And as a class project, I've assigned a project each of you will do." He started to pass out papers when he came to Naruto, Sasuke started silently reading the paper to Naruto. Iruka smiled, making note to give Sasuke a good grade today for going out of his way to help his friend.

"So...we're supposed to make masks?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yup! The masks symbolize what characteristics best describe yourself." Naruto wondered to himself while waiting for his Papa to pick him up from school. What mask should he make? But then again...would he be able to wear it because of his bandages? He sighed and sat silently wile waiting for Minato to pick him up.

* * *

**Thank you to my Beta and co-writer **_Carrie2sky_ **for anything that I either misspelled or goofed up on. And a big round of cookies being passed out to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert or added to their favorites. Thank you all so much. **

**Until next time this has been Angel and Carrie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**He sees darkness but smiles like the light. **

**By: The Un~Wanted Angel and Beta by: Carrie2sky.**

**We don't own **_Naruto_**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Naruto, keep your scarf on you'll catch a cold!" Minato scolded while bending down to wrap the red scarf around his small child. Naruto groaned and let his Tou-san wrap it twice around his little neck.

"Papa! I'm not cold!" Naruto insisted.

"It's forty-degrees outside, Naruto. It's pretty chilly." Minato ignored his son's statement. "I don't want you getting sick. I can't have a sick little baby, can I?" Minato teased him, and then pinched his cheek. Naruto swatted his hand away.

"Not a baby," he mumbled.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle at that, Naruto was just too cute dressed in his little orange coat with his red scarf and yellow mittens. He looked cute as a button. Minato himself threw on his black pea-coat and started putting on his scarf. It was chillier this season. It was nearing the end of September, the nights became colder and the days didn't get that warm. Minato picked up Naruto and they started walking out of the house.

"Where are we going, Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

Minato looked up at Naruto, then he hesitated. How could he tell Naruto he was going to another doctor's appointment? He shivered at the last memory. Then he told himself, Naruto had to get used to these visits at least until he could learn how to use his Chakra.

**"Kit, you're going someplace you won't like." **Naruto drew his attention to the voice that spoke to him. "Why do you say that?" He asked the voice, Minato stopped walking and looked at Naruto.

"I didn't say anything, Naru-chan," Minato spoke.

"No. Not you..." Naruto answered. Minato was a bit worried now.

"Naruto...who are you talking to?" Minato asked. His voice full of concern and worry, he had hopped that it wasn't the fox Naruto was talking to. It better not be that fox! Minato gave off an angry look, but Naruto must have sensed something was wrong.

"No one, just myself, Papa," Naruto lied; he thought his Papa would be mad if he found out whom he was talking to. But, then again if he explained to his father that it was a "friend" he was talking to, would he be mad then? Naruto wondered. _No, He'd go into an over-protective mood._ Naruto felt glum. He sighed sadly, to cheer him up, Minato placed him on his shoulders, it seemed to work.

Naruto sniffed the air. It smelled strange and yucky. He knew that smell!

"No! I don't wanna go!" Naruto yelled trying to jump off of Minato's shoulders. Minato kept a firm hold of Naruto as to not drop him, his heart racing every time Naruto went to leap out of his arms.

"Naruto, it's just a check-up," Minato informed him.

"That's what you said, last time!" Naruto cried. "And it hurt!" He stuck out his bottom lip and Minato sighed, feeling more than guilty for Naruto's pain.

**"Kit...I think I can stop the pain when it comes." **The voice spoke again.

"You can?" Naruto asked out loud, confusing his father.

**"You'll have to trust me with this. Just let your idiot of a father take you inside and once the bitchy-doctor puts on the cream I can stop it from burning." **

"MY PAPA ISN'T AN IDIOT AND BITCHY IS A BAD WORD!" Naruto yelled. Then he stopped and realized he was talking out loud again. He gulped.

"Naruto?" Minato asked. "What was that?"

"N-nothing, let's just go inside," Naruto answered and with that, he took his red scarf and wrapped it around his face, not wanting to talk anymore. Minato started to panic; it was true; his son was talking to that damn fox! Minato grit his teeth but then realized-there's nothing he could do. But what if what Kyuubi was telling Naruto wasn't actually that harmful? No way was he going to risk that chance, though.

"Well...don't say bitchy, that's a naughty word, Naru-chan."

"Yes, Papa."

xcx

Tsunade looked at Minato, who nodded while keeping a tight hold on Naruto. Tsunade came closer to the bandage-less Naruto ready to apply the cream on Naruto's eyes. Minato felt something bad was going to happen, but Naruto wasn't fidgeting or screaming. In fact, he stayed put and waited patiently for the cream to be applied. Both strange and a good sign for progress.

**"Okay, Kit, tell me when and I'll make your face numb so you won't feel a thing."**

Naruto nodded. Tsunade started applying it on the cotton ball and when she came close to Naruto with the cream, Naruto screamed:

"Now!" Startling both Minato and Tsunade, but the fox took this as the sign and Naruto's face felt a bit tingly and he giggled at the new feeling. Tsunade stared at Naruto, wondering what he was talking about then Naruto spoke.

"Um...you can apply it now." He spoke softly, feeling a bit embarrassed. Tsunade did just that and Naruto didn't scream, try to wiggle away or even cry. He just sat there in his father's lap. Minato was shocked and both utterly happy when new bandages were tied around Naruto's eyes.

"Good job, Naruto. I'm proud of you." Minato smiled, cuddling into his son.

Naruto smiled and returned the cuddle.

"Thank you, Kyuubi." Naruto whispered softly.

**"You're welcome, Kit." **

* * *

Minato watched Naruto slowly eat away at his ramen he earned for not throwing a fit at the doctor's. He stared long and hard at Naruto. Minato knew that Naruto knew of the fox. What Minato wanted to know was what was that fox telling his son? Naruto looked up from his bowl and smiled.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, baby." Minato smiled and rubbed his hand against Naruto's small hand. Naruto shrugged and went back to his hot ramen.

When the two arrived home, Naruto went to work planning his mask for his project at school. He wanted his mask to be really cool looking, but he had no idea how to start on it. He groaned and felt hopeless.

**"Need help, Kit?"** The kind fox asked.

"Kyuubi, I don't think Papa likes you," Naruto spoke, off-task forgetting about his mask.

**"Of course he doesn't,"** Kyuubi answered.** "Now, about your mask, what do you like? Like any specific animal?" **Naruto thought for a moment. Then he smiled.

"I like foxes. K'ashi brought me a stuffed fox. I like it, it's soft and plushy." Naruto smiled. Kyuubi smirked from his cage deep in Naruto.

**"Very well, let me control your hands, Kit." **Kyuubi commanded. Naruto didn't know what to do with that, so he just held out his hands. And he was shocked to see his hands were moving! And what Naruto found to be freaky was he wasn't doing anything! Kyuubi used his Chakra to control Naruto's hands, grabbing the paintbrush that had orange paint, glitter and glue. When he was done, Kyuubi stopped his chakra flow to Naruto's hands and Naruto felt his hands go limp.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "Is it finished?" The fox didn't answer. Naruto picked up the mask, smiling. _Kyuubi must have finished, _he thought. _I want to show Papa_! Naruto walked out of his room, and let one of his hands run along the wall of the house, counting his steps to where his Papa's office was, he knew his Papa would be working in there. Naruto came to a door and knocked on it.

"You may come in, Naruto." Minato sounded happy. Naruto smiled and opened the door.

"Papa! I finished my mask!" Naruto smiled brightly and went to place it on his father's desk, but the mask was placed at the very corner of the desk and was about to fall, but Minato caught it in time. He looked at the mask and was amazed! It was so colorfully detailed; the orange was so vibrant and bright. But what Minato noticed was it looked like a fox...it looked like that damn fox he sealed into Naruto six years ago!

"N-Naru-chan. I'm so happy that you were able to make this mask, but honey I don't think you should wear it," Minato confessed. Naruto felt confused and heartbroken.

"Why Papa?" Naruto asked.

"Well...you see the fox that you painted on this mask looks identical to the fox that harmed our village six years ago. It might offend people," Minato told him. He hated to see Naruto pout and he didn't want to discriminate his son's art work, but this was just too close to what the nine-tails looked like.

"Naruto...tell me the truth. Did you have _help_ making this mask?" Minato asked. "I want the truth, Naruto."

Naruto bit his bottom lip, then holding his pointer finger to Minato. "Uh...one minute." Then he turned around. Minato raised one eyebrow. What was his son doing?

"Kyuubi...should I tell Papa about you?" Naruto asked himself.

Minato became very worried. Then Naruto turned around.

"He says you already know him," Naruto slapped himself mentally.

_Of course I know him! I just want to know what the hell he's trying to belittle my child into!_

"Well, yes and no Naruto...is it possible that I speak to Kyuubi?" Minato picked up Naruto and set him on the couch and sat next to him. Naruto shrugged.

"Kyuubi...Papa wants to talk to you." Naruto whispered. Minato began to get a bit worried, he wanted to take Naruto into his arms and tell him to stop. But Naruto's bandages started to unwrap on their own and "Naruto" opened his eyes and Minato saw the bloody red color of the demon Kyuubi.

**"What do you want?!"** Kyuubi spoke.

Minato gulped, and frowned. "What are you telling my son? And I swear if you're lying to him-" He spoke dangerously.

**"Relax you over-protective human. I haven't said...much."** Kyuubi made "Naruto" smile an eerie smile. **"What you should be concerned about...is how lonely that boy is."** And with that, Kyuubi must have left Naruto, because Naruto's eyes were not a blood red, but back to the pale blue color. Naruto smiled.

"Did you talk to him, Papa?" Naruto asked. Minato bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"It's dinnertime, Naru-chan. Would you like to help me?" Minato asked seeing Naruto look excited. He nodded and Minato led Naruto to the kitchen. Of course Naruto wasn't allowed to touch the knives but, Minato this one time, let Naruto use the knife to cut up the small bits of vegetables (of course he was watched closely) that would go into their dinner. After their supper, Minato helped Naruto with his mask, making a new one. It wasn't anything like what Kyuubi helped with (which saddened Naruto a bit more). Instead it was a pale green with a frog look.

"There. Much better." Minato said, placing the mask over Naruto, then he grinned.

"Oh! You're just so cute! I need a picture." Minato started looking throughhis desk until he found the camera and snapped a few pictures of Naruto's frog mask.

When Naruto next went back to school, was the day the masks were due. Naruto sighed and turned his in. Iruka smiled.

"Aw, Naruto, it's so cute!" Iruka grinned.

"I don't want '_cute_' I want cool," Naruto silently sighed to himself. Other children smiled and giggled looking at everyone else's masks. Sasuke was kind and handed Naruto his mask. Naruto felt the glue stains and fluffy substance.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"A panda!" Sasuke smiled. "Itachi helped me. I didn't see your mask, Naruto, which animal did you choose?"

"I originally had a fox, but Tou-san said I couldn't have the fox, so he helped me make a frog," Naruto replied glumly. Sasuke sadly smiled then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting way.

"It's still a very nice mask," Sasuke told him kindly.

Naruto shrugged. He hadn't been feeling that great all day. Even at recess, he just sat sadly on a swing while his friends all watched him. Sasuke wasconcerned. Naruto was usually a happy-talkative kid. Not this sad person.

* * *

Later that night, lanterns were hung and lit, fireworks were blasting; Adults and children were wearing their best kimonos, while their children also wore their masks. Some old, some new, but all creative. Naruto sighed, while holding his Tou-san's hand. Minato looked down and was worried. Tonight he should be having fun, not sulking.

"Naruto...is something the matter? Do your eyes hurt?" Minato asked, already checking Naruto's eyes under his bandages.

"I'm fine,"he replied, quietly.

Minato smiled a small smile and continued to wrap the bandages back.

"Tou-san? Can I go without them, just for tonight? Please? I'll let you put new ones on when we get home, I promise," Naruto begged. Minato sighed. He wasn't supposed to let Naruto take off his bandages, the cream that he applied earlier that night (without a fidgeting or crying Naruto which more than pleased him) would dry out if the bandages weren't on. Not only that, but he felt safer knowing Naruto had bandages.

"Naruto...You know the answer-"

"Please?! It'll be just two hours! I promise to be extra careful!" Naruto begged. "Plus, I'll look like a dork with my bandages on AND my mask. Please?" Naruto let out his lower lip as to add more to his pleading. Minato sighed and started to slowly unwrap the bandages.

"Alright, just this one time. I want you to have new ones on, so come to me in NO less than two hours so I can put new ones on," Minato told him firmly.

"YAY!" Naruto smiled, once his bandages were off, he opened his eyes, to show his pale life-less eyes. Minato smiled and playfully put Naruto's mask on. Obviously, he on purposely put it on upside-down as to be funny, Naruto only giggled and put it on right. Minato handed Naruto his plastic black children's lantern that changed colors and held on to his son's hand once more. Minato was greeted both formally and professionally (as was Naruto) as the two walked into the village. Naruto smelled new smells and could hear new sounds. For one night the weather was warm and Minato was glad he didn't have to pester Naruto about wearing any extra articles of clothing.

Minato and Naruto walked some more until Minato stopped. Something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes and started looking around. Everyone was having fun and everything was perfect, but SOMETHING was wrong. He picked Naruto up off the ground and carried him the rest of the way, much to Naruto's protests.

Lurking in the shadows among the mist of the forest, a snake-like lover slithered in his silver snake form. He came closer and closer to the village. He smiled.

"Ah, it seems the party has started without me." He smiled. Deep down, his anger only arose. Then something caught his attention; he had spotted the Fourth Hokage! He seemed to be with a little boy, taking off some bandages that were wrapped tightly around his head. The snake hissed, causing the Fourth to stop walking. The Snake was ready to fight,_ if_ he was spotted. He grinned when he noticed the retarded older blonde hadn't spotted him, but Orochimaru wasn't about to let his guard down. He slithered along the tall grass coming closer to the village.

_If I just get close enough to the fox-child, and take him, then I'd have the true power of the Kyuubi._

Minato watched Naruto closely; it would be half an hour before he (and the Third) gave their speeches. Naruto was currently with Sasuke and Itachi inside the Hokage tower. (Sasuke was given permission to be with Naruto as long as Itachi was with him to watch him and make sure he didn't run off like what happened at theAcademy) Minato watched Itachi light sparklers while Naruto and Sasuke twirledthem around. Naruto didn't exactly know what a sparkler was, soof course he didn't realize that it would be so hot when he reached out to touch it, when he did, he screamed in pain and dropped his sparkler on the floor.

Minato was there in a flash."Naruto! What happened?" He asked.

"He touched the sparkler." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, Naruto. You can't touch things like that. You'll hurt yourself." Minato replied, placing Naruto's hands under the sink of cold running water in the attached bathroom.

Naruto sniffed, that feeling, he never felt it before. It was hot, hotter than anything he ever felt.

"Okay, Papa," he whimpered. Minato sadly smiled and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yes." The fox-carrier answered. Minato safely helped Itachi light more sparklers for Sasuke and Naruto, and this time Minato kept his eyes on Naruto while he played with his sparkler. When the time came, he told Naruto to wait in his office while he went to make his speech, he knew how bored Naruto would become during his speech, so he figured he'd leave him in his office where some of his toys were. Itachi and Sasuke, however were to go back to their parents. Sasuke gave a small goodbye to his friend, which Naruto replied softly back.

Minato started putting away a few items, when Kakashi walked in with the Third.

"Are you ready, Yondaime?" The Third asked with a small smile. Minato nodded, he gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay here, Naru-chan and when I come back, we'll play some games, would you like that?" Minato asked.

Naruto shrugged. Before Minato left, he whispered to Kakashi: "Watch him. Make sure nothing happens, okay, Kakashi?" Minato told him.

"Obviously I will, since I don't have a death wish if anything should happen to him." Kakashi meant to be funny, but Minato took this as an insult and he grabbed the new orange book that belonged to Kakashi. Kakashi was heartbroken; he hadn't finished reading that!

"Your punishment," Minato replied, coolly. "Now, watch my little boy, or I'll burn it." Kakashi gulped, knowing the over-protective father was serious. He turned his attention to Naruto, who looked up knowing someone was in front of him, he smiled.

"Hello, Ka'sh," he spoke in the most adorable voice.

Kakashi smiled his eye in a 'u' shape. "Hello, Naruto." The Third and Fourth had left to do their speeches. All were unaware of the snake slithering deeper into the village.

Orochimaru was still in snake form when he reached the walls of the Hokage tower. He quickly slithered into a bush once he heard vibrations. He narrowed his yellow eyes when he saw the Fourth and Third walking silently. ANBU members were stationed far, but close enough incase of an attack. But he wasn't interested in them (well, he was, but not at this particular moment) instead; he was interested in the fox-carrier.

"Just a little bit closer" Orochimaru smiled, as he slowly and quietly slithered under the door entering the tower.

* * *

Kakashi was moping, don't get him wrong, he loved to watch Naruto and was always happy when he did. He loved Naruto. Naruto was a parent's dream and a baby-sitters easy-A, but he also loved his "literature". He had just bought that book too! And Minato told him that if he hadn't done a good job, then he'd burn it, well not in those exact words but Kakashi knew he was screwed if Naruto even got a _splinter_! But Kakashi was a bit curious on this job, Naruto would usually be bouncing off the walls and happy today, but now he was quiet.

"Naruto...are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really," Naruto answered, truthfully.

"Well, what's the matter? Maybe I can help?" AsKakashi spoke those words and Naruto's head snapped up, getting an idea. Naruto smiled mischievously.

"I left my mask at home...can you go get it?" Naruto asked politely.

Kakashi wanted his book back badly. But he knew he couldn't leave Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto but I can't-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Naruto started crying. Kakashi got worried, why was he crying? But then he realized, he wasn't really crying.

"Naruto, stop," Kakashi begged.

"Not until you get my mask at home!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto! You're dad will kill me if he finds out I left you alone!" Kakashi told him.

"He'll really kill you when he sees I'm crying," Naruto smiled, evilly. Then he went back to "crying." Kakashi bit his bottom lip, knowing Minato (and how paranoid he would become when it came to his son) Minato wouldn't notice the differenceif Naruto was faking or not, especially when it came to tears.

Kakashi plugged his ears when Naruto screamed once more.

"Okay...stop, Naruto!...Naruto! NARUTO, SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled, causing Naruto to be quiet. "I'll get your mask, but you have to stay in this room!" Naruto smiled and nodded. He really wanted his fox mask. And he intended to get it. Kakashi became nothing more than a cloud of purple smoke and Naruto happily went back to making a castle out of his toy blocks. He started humming a small song he had heard on TV when he heard a small chuckle.

"Huh?" He asked. "K'ashi?"

"No...I'm not Kakashi." That evil and sinistervoice that belonged to Orochimaru spoke.

"I knew I should have put a camera in that room! That way, I'd know exactly what Naruto was up to!" Minato told himself out loud, catchingthe Third's attention. The Third turned to Minato.

"What are you talking about, Yondaime?" He asked. Minato and the Third stopped walking. Minato let out a sigh.

"To tell you the truth, things have been weird," he replied. "I don't have time to tell it all, but Naruto is _changing_ ...and it's all because of that damn fox!" Minato grit his teeth at that last part. "I'm just scared of something bad happening to Naruto."

The Third sighed, he was a father and a grandfather, he knew the feeling of having to worry about a child, but sometimes Minato went overboard.

"Mianto...your son loves you. He always will, all you need to do, is remind him that you'll always be there for him," the Third told him. Minato nodded, feeling a bit better.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto stuttered, a bit scared now.

"Dont' worry...I'm an ANBU and your father sent me to retrieve you," the snake spoke, obviously lying.

"Why?" Naruto asked. His father had told him to stay here.

"He changed his mind and wants you to hear his speech. He has a surprise for you," Orochimaru told the boy.

"Alright," Naruto answered, believing the lie. Orochimaru smirked as his plan worked. He put his pale and pasty hand on Naruto's small tan hand and took the child out the back window ofMinato's office. He chuckled. _Too easy_, he thought.

* * *

**Thank you to my Beta and co-writer **_Carrie2sky_ **for anything that I either misspelled or goofed up on. And a big round of cookies being passed out to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert or added to their favorites. Thank you all so much. **

**Until next time this has been Angel and Carrie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Unwanted Angel and Beta'd by Carrie2sky**

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Um, are you sure we're going the right way?" The blonde asked the "ANBU" officer who had supposedlycome to fetch him to bring him to his father. Naruto became a bit worried when the "officer" didn't reply. Instead, he kept his mouth shut so as not to give himself away.

Naruto in the meantime wondered what the surprise would be. He wondered if it was a material item or something else. Whatever it was, it sure was exciting him. He grinned and kept quietsince the "ANBU" he was with wasn't very talkative. But soon he realized that it was taking forever to get to his Papa. He was sure his Papa wasn't THAT far. And not to mention it was starting to get a bit colder. Naruto tightened his Kimono around himself in an effort to keep warm, although it was made of fine silk, he could still feel a cold breeze. Naruto tried not to think of the coldness, he knew his Papa would keep him warm…that is if he ever arrived to see his Papa.

* * *

"Okay, Naru-chan I have your mask-" Kakashi started, but then suddenly stopped.

"Naruto?" He called out, hoping the child was hiding just to be playful. After five minutes of searching, Kakashi started to panic. Naruto was nowhere in sight, meaning if Minato came back and Naruto was still missing, not only would his life be at stake, but his book would be burning. Kakashi's eye widened, imaging himself tied to a post while a very angry chibi Minato flicked out a lighter, slowly burning each and every page of Kakashi's new book, right in front of Kakashi too! Thinking about that made Kakashi only look faster and harder. Where was Naruto?! Kakashi felt a breeze; it wasn't cold in here when he left, was it? Turning around he looked in horror as he saw the window open. Racing to the window, he noticed two large footprints that belonged to an adult on the windowsill.

Kakashi thought for a moment, no Naruto, and an open window. There was only one conclusion:NARUTO WAS KIDNAPPED!

"NO-O-O! My book can't perish for this!" Kakashi cried, sinking to his knees.

* * *

Minato ignored the constant cheers and begs for any autographs of any sort as he rushed to his office. He smiled with each step he took to his office; of course he was blessed for having no one else in the building; what if someone had seen the Hokage running in his best Kimono up the stairs? He'd never hear the end of it. He took a deep breath while in the hallway that led to his officesmiling. Hewalked forward, raising an eyebrow each time he saw a new article of "stuff" in the hallway, for instance there were pillows, toys, and a few office supplies not to mention to countless papersflying everywhere.

"They must have had fun," Minato smiled. "Ka-a-a-Kashi!" He sang as he entered his office, not noticing the pale and horrified look the teenager gave off. Minato was too busy grinning that stupid grin of his.

"Naru-chan, it's Papa…where are you?" he called out, thinking that Naruto and Kakashi must be playing a game of hide-an-seek, why else would Kakashi be throwing things around? "Where are you, baby? Come to papa!" Minato called, wanting to find his son.

"Uh…Hokage-sama," Kakashi finally spoke up. This may very well be the last thing he ever says.

"Sama? Since when do you call me that?" The frazzled father asked.

_Ever since I found out I was going to die. _"Uh…formalitytoday?" Kakashi nervously laughed. Minato nodded and continued to look for his son. Then he shivered.

"Kakashi! It's cold in here-" Minato turned to the window. "Damm it, don't open this window!" He said, slamming it shut. "Naruto could catch a cold, or the flu! Dear god, I can't imagine him throwing up sick!" Minato then locked the window. Kakashi gulped, lifting a finger.

"I…I wouldn't do that." Kakashi told him.

"Why not?" Minato asked, no demanded, daring Kakashi to sass him.

"Be-because…"Kakashi squeaked. Minato arched his eye brow. While Kakashi shuddered, then he said, at a very fast rate why Minato shouldn't have shut the window. Minato stared at Kakashi as if the silver-haired teen told him he wanted to be a burrito when he grew up.

"What?" Minato asked. "Speak slowly."

"Be-because….that's where…Naruto's kidnapper escaped!" Kakashi yelled once more.

Minato thought for a moment, taking in what his ex-student just told him. "Excuse me?" he asked, making sure he heard the teen correctly.

"Sensei-I-I'm so sorry…I just left for a few minutes and when I came back he was gone!" Kakashi explained. Minato froze, and then looked at his feet. "I can prove it! See here?" Kakashi opened the window once more, pointing to the dirty foot marks on the sill. "Here are the kidnapper's feet marks!-Sensei?" Minato wasn't looking at the window behind him, instead he still had his back to Kakashi. Kakashi became worried now.

* * *

"Um...mister…where are we going?" A little-frightened Naruto asked. It had felt like such a long time since he left with the man who said he'd take him to his Tou-san. He was cold and it just became colder the more they "traveled". Orochimaru ignored the boy. Insteadhe kept his grip on him as he quickly jumped from tree to tree. He needed to get closer to Kabuto. He would surely have the extraction ready by now.

Naruto wondered if this was such a good idea, but then he remembered he'd be seeing his Tou-san. Naruto thought of a wonderful idea! Insteadof bringing him to his Tou-san first, he'd have him help him find his Kaa-san! Naruto figured that was the only way to surprise his Tou-san, since today was his Tou-san's special day of being Hokage. Naruto smiled. He'd have the man bring him and his Kaa-san back home and he would bring Kaa-san back to his Tou-san. And his Tou-san wouldn't cry anymore. Naruto sighed; he remembered something painful that he'd never forget.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto couldn't sleep that night, it was too hot in his room and his Tou-san insisted he'd stay under a whole bunch of blankets. Even though he kicked them off, he was still hot. And that made him grouchy because he was tired. Instead, he decided a drink of water would make him better, he felt his nightstand until he felt a glass, when he went to drink, he realized it was empty. He needed more water. _

_So he slowly slid out of bed and walked slowly down the hallway, careful as to not wake up his Tou-san. His Tou-san would be mad if he found him out of bed. His Tou-san said it was dangerous for him to be out walking in the dark. "Like it would matter. All I see is dark," Naruto thought to himself. He tip-toed into the living room, but quickly hid behind the wall when he head someonesobbing. He kept quiet. _

_"Kushina..." Minato sobbed quietly. _

_Naruto listened very carefully. Was his Tou-san crying? If so, why? Naruto listened closely. _

_"Kushina...our boy's growing up...our baby." He whimpered. "I miss you so much..." _

_Naruto couldn't see, but Minato was hunched over sitting on a pillow on the floor sitting in front of a picture of Kushina. Today had been Naruto's birthday, and the day she died. But Minato would never hold that against Naruto. NEVER! But, he did feel guilty about her death. She at first hadn't wanted a child. She was too scared of the birth, but Minato had pestered and bugged her for a baby, so she gave in and Minato impregnated her. She had loved and experienced the joys of pregnancy...but when the birth came, something went wrong and she ran out of strength to carry on, so it woundup being an emergency C-section. Minato had only five minutes to grieve her death before the Kyuubi had been unleashed. And that's a whole different story. _

_"Kushina...if only you could see him now." He smiled at the picture. _

_Then the sound of shattered glass broke the silence of the house. _

_"Naruto?!" Mianto called out, getting up and racing towards his son's room, he stopped when he noticed Naruto standing in the hallway, next to the broken glass. _

_"Naruto-what are you doing out of bed?" He questioned. _

_"I-" Naruto stepped forward and Minato picked him up, sighed in relief as Naruto hadn't stepped on the glass. _

_"Naruto, I'm brining you back to bed." _

_"I'm thirsty!" Naruto pouted. Minato rolled his eyes, now walking to the kitchen to grab his son a glass of water. When Naruto was finished with his drink he asked:_

_"Tou-san...why were you crying?" Minato looked up. _

_"Oh...no reason." He lied. _

_"Do you miss mommy?" Naruto asked. Minato sighed and nodded. He sat down, pulling Naruto to sit in his lap. With his hand he gently pressed Naruto's head to his chest, letting Naruto listen to his heartbeat. Then he stood up and rocked the toddler for a few minutes, hushing Naruto to slumber once more. _

_"I miss her so much, Naruto...But I'm glad I have you." He whispered. _

**Flashback Done.**

_I'll bring Kaa-san back, Tou-san. I promise_, Naruto vowed. Minato had told Naruto that Kaa-san was in a happy place where there was no pain, or sadness, instead there was bliss and utter happiness. When Naruto asked Minato why Kaa-san had to leave, Minato gave a frightened look and stuttered, ignoring Naruto's question, which led Naruto thinking that maybe...he could find her! Naruto yawned. He went to ask the kind man to help him find his Kaa-san, but instead he yawned and his eyes felt heavy. He fell asleep.

Minato started running as fast as he could, calling more than half of the ANBU members to help him. Kakashi followed him, until the gate when Minato turned and told him to go back.

"Wait here in the village and search for Naruto, Kakashi," Minato answered.

"No! I have to go with you, it was my resp-"

"Please! If you truly want to help me, then...stay here!" Minato cut him off. Kakashi looked at his Sensei and saw that Minato wasn't mad at him at all, in fact he didn't once blame him. "Stay here and search the village, maybe Naruto and that kidnapper are still here." With that, Minato patted Kakashi on the head (like he used to when he was his teacher) and ran out of Kanoha.

_Naruto...I'm coming, Papa's coming. _

Orochimaru hadn't known the true power of the Kyuubi, and after what he will witness, he wished he had tried to kidnap Naruto at an earlier age. Orochimaru smiled, Kabuto was close by, with the extraction technique ready to employ. He smirked as he saw Kabuto signaling he was ready. He landed on the ground gently, still having a firm grasp on the child.

"Ah, the bastard child," Kabuto smirked.

"Now, now..." Orochimaru smiled his voice taunting. "Let's call it properly: Demon Child." Naruto had fallen asleep, but the Kyuubi was wide-awake and not liking what he was hearing.

**Kit! Kit! Wake up! **

Naruto only stirred and kept on sleeping. He didn't feel the cold stone he was placed on, or the chains being clasped on to his ankles and wrists. All Naruto thought of was seeing his Papa. Orochimaru then placed a few wristbands to tighten the grip against Naruto, just in case things got out of hand and the chains weren't enough. Orochimaru smirked, as Kabuto started a justu that started to make the ground go deeper in the Earth. Even this, didn't wake Naruto! (Naruto had always been somewhat of a heavy sleeper).

The ground had led them into some type of secrettive place where mashines had been hooked up and wires were dripping with ooze and other liquids. But what Orochimaru had in mind was the extraction of the nine-tails from this child.

"But sir, when we fully extract the nine-tails from the child...What will happen to the child?" Kabuto asked. Still curious about this experiment Orochimaru despratly wanted.

"Quite simple." Orochimaru smiled. "The child will not only feel merciful pain, but will perish from it. Hmm, good thing he's sleeping, he'll die in a dream." He smirked looking over at Naruto, who was blissfully sleeping. "But I guess it won't be too bad, you're aware the child is blind?" He asked.

"Well, even alive it's be a waste of a human" Kabuto snickered.

**Kit! Wake up! You're gonna' get killed!"** Kyuubi screamed at Naruto. But Naruto just turned in his sleep, lightly moaning from a dream.

**K-I-I-I-T!** Kyuubi roared. Still nothing.

* * *

Minato wasn't bothered by the twigs that scarped and cut him as he zoomed from tree to tree, looking for the bastard. He had bicked up some faint chakra signals coming from Naruto. But it was very faint, the kidnapped had taken him far, and alsmo hidden. Minato growled, gritting his teeth. Naruto, his baby. His baby was taken! Of course he was to remain calm, not only for Naruto but to keep himself from breaking into a rage.

"Don't worry Naruto, Papa's on his way" He spoke to himself.

While Minato tree-hopped as fast as he could, the tiny toddler kept on sleeping. Unaware of possible death knowing on his door.

* * *

**A/N: Kyuubi as you may have noticed is a tad bit OOC. But that's only towards Naruto. Everyone else other than Naruto he's pretty much a jerk at first. **

**Thank you to my Beta and co-writer **_Carrie2sky_ **for anything that I either misspelled or goofed up on. And a big round of cookies being passed out to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert or added to their favorites. Thank you all so much. **

**Until next time this has been Angel and Carrie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Unwanted Angel and Beta'd by Carrie2sky**

**Warning: Rated M for this chapter for language **

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Orochimaru stroked his hand along Naruto's whiskered cheek, smiling as he used his nails to scratch the child, awaking Naruto suddenly.

"Owie!" Naruto cried, touching his cheek, feeling a light warm substance. When he sawthe blood on his hand he started to whimper. Someone had hurt him! But Kyuubi only hushed him and started to heal the scratch that Orochimaru gave him.

"Ah, I see that Demon has magnificent powers," Orochimaru said, smirking at the boy.

Naruto turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "Who's there?! Papa?!" He called out.

"I can't believe the Fourth's son would be so stupid to fall for that, you honestly think I was coming to give you to your father?" Orochimaru cracked up.

Naruto gasped, pointing at the snake (although he was slightly off) "You-you were the one who said he'd take me to my Papa! Let me go!" He gasped once he found out he was chained to some sort of rock. He began to panic, and started crying. Frightened,he didn't know what was going to happen next, this man sounded scary, he lied too!

"Please, let me go!" Naruto begged once more.

"I don't think so." Orochimaru leered.

"Papa!" Naruto hysterically yelled.

"Your Papa isn't here, nor is he coming. He told me himself," Orochimaru lied.

Naruto gasped, no it couldn't be true! His Papa loved him! His Papa promised to love him forever and ever!

"You've been bad, Naruto. He doesn't want you anymore," Orochimaru smiled evilly.

**Kit! Don't listen to him! **Kyuubi yelled in his head.

"You mean nothing to him, Naruto," Orochimaru continued to lie.

Naruto felt a few tears start to form, his eyes were irritated, in much need of the cream that he hated with a passion. Not to mention the lies were starting to confuse him, causing him to suffer from a headache.

"He's replaced you…"

"SHUT UP!"Naruto screamed, a sob escaping from his throat.

**Kit! He's lying! I don't like your dad very much, but that jerk is lying! Your father loves you; he'd never let you suffer like this!**

Naruto wanted to believe Kyuubi he really did, but what this man had told him started to sound more and more true. Naruto thought of all the times he was bad at the hospital, or when he, Sasuke and his friendsall ran away from school. And when he had Kyuubi make the fox mask. All of those things had disappointed his Papa.

"And another thing, if you father loved you, why isn't he here?" Orochimaru continued. "He's back in Konoha, having so much fun with his friends and his new son."

"N-new son?" Naruto sobbed.

"That's right, in fact he waved goodbye to you as I took you out of Konoha, and right as I left I saw a boy and a new woman walk right up to him. He loves them more than he ever loved you or that slut Kushina." Orochimaru walked closer to Naruto, circling him like a predator his prey.

Kyuubi respondedby taking over Naruto's body and mind. Red Chakra started forming around his small body and Naruto's once pale blue lifeless eyes, turned red. Although it was alarming Orochimaru, he kept calm, remembering the chains and tightened wrists

**"SHUT UP, RIGHT NOW OROCHIMARU!"** "Naruto" shouted."**LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE**!"

"Ah, Kyuubi No Kistune, The Fox Demon. We meet at last," Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

Minato gasped and huffed, taking a breather, but for only two seconds before he began tree hopping once more. He was alarmed when the Chakra signal he picked up went from faint to extreme in a matter of seconds._Naruto, have you summoned Kyuubi?_ Minato thought._ I hope not. If so, we're doomed_. Minato hopped on the ground, the Chakralevels were highest here, but as Minato looked around there was no one but him and a few other AMBU officers with him. He looked up, then down and then the realization hit him.

"N-Naruto!" He called out desperately. He performed a quick Jutsu, and aiming at the ground.

"Hokage-sama!Where are you going?" One ANBU member asked, obviously confused.

The ground soon became a large hole, but it wasn't enough! He knew they were deeper still in the Earth. Performing the same Jutsu, a light yellow ball was thrown once more into the ground.

_Papa's coming, Naruto_.

* * *

**"SHUT UP! I SAID BE QUIET!" **"Naruto" yelled, as Orochimaru just smiled. "**THIS KID IS BLIND, AND HAS TO SUFFER ENOUGH! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"**

"Oh, me? I want nothing. Except you." Orochimaru replied. "Well, to be specific, your Chakra."

"**LIKE HELL YOU'RE GETTING IT!"**

"You might not give it to me...but that dumb child will. If I bribe him," Orochimaru smirked. "Now that won't be too difficult, as you know, he controls you, he can come back into control of his own body whenever he wants."

"**OH REALLY? WELL, I'LL COME BACK ****T****HEN YOU'LL REALLY BE SORRY**!"

Kyuubi had spoken too soon, because Naruto's eyes started to go back to the pale blue. He let out a loud sob and Orochimaru took his plan into action. He needed Naruto to be vulnerable and weak, unable to even think of his father coming for him, so the extraction should be easier.

"Naruto...it's really the best for both of you. You get to see your worthless mother in hell, while your father lives on happilywith his new family. Everyone wins," helied again.

Naruto didn't care anymore. Those words, spoken so easily made his heart feel like broken glass. Orochimaru stepped out of the room, and slowly and painfully Naruto's Chakra started seeping out of his body into the tubes Orochimaru had placed inside of Naruto. Naruto let out a wail in pain. It hurt so badly,but he felt too exhausted to do anything but scream.

"Papa!" Naruto cried.

_"And another thing, if your father loved you, why isn't he here?"_

_"He's not coming Naruto. He's with his new family." _

_"He hates you."_

**KIT! **Kyuubi spoke.

Naruto didn't answer, but Kyuubi knew he was listening.

**Kit, I know what that asshole is saying sounds horrible, but it's not true! As much as I hate your father for putting me in this cell, he loves you, he's coming, Kit! **

"No...Papa hates me," Naruto sobbed. He found those words to be true. Every thing Orochimaru had said was true. Otherwise, his Papa would have come for him by now, surely. Naruto recalled all the times he threw a tantrum, or started an argument with his father. Or every time he disobeyed, lied and the one time he ran from where his Papa had told him to stay. He wouldn't blame his father for leaving him with this bad man. Naruto's heart broke, it was true, his Papa hated him.

* * *

With one final loud yell and the same Jutsu, Minato had managed to break into the ground deep enough to where he felt the Chakra senses. But he wasn't anywhere near Naruto.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "Naruto, where are you?"

He started to run, it was dark, but he didn't care. His baby was somewhere in this "secret lab" kidnapped, cold and scared. Minato hoped Naruto wasn't hurt, or having things happeningto him. Minato grit his teeth and ran faster at the thought of that sick snake-loving bastard touching his son. Hehoped he wasn't too late. He found a steel door; there were curses and seals in a specific order.

_A trap_. His first instinct had told him. _But this is my child; I have to take the chance_.

Minato hadn't really recognized the symbols, writing or the markings at all, he had guessed Orochimaru had created them (or stolen). While trying to figure out what to do next he heard a chuckle. He gasped, and turned. No one. Narrowing his eyes he started to continue on the door. Smiling when he figured out all of the secrets. Putting his jutsu into action he had managed to open the door.

"I did it!" He exclaimed, happily.

"Not _quite,_" A hiss came from the room.

Minato turned and pulled out a kunai, throwing it, almost hittingthe snake, but he dodged it.

"Not bad, _Fourth Hokage._" There stood Orochimaru and next to him, smirking as well, Kabuto. Minato tried as hard as he could to not let his anger get the best of him, but...

"Where's my son?!" He demanded.

"Oh? The demon child, Naruto? Well, at the moment he's..." The walls began to move, and from behind the walls was a large cage, inside were hundreds of machines, tubes and Naruto! He was chained down on a flat rock, one large tube in his mouth, sucking out all of the red chakra from Kyuubi!

Minato growled with anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He yelled.

"It's called extraction." The snake hissed. Minato's eyes widened. "Of course, Extraction takes while, but only a little of the Kyuubi's power is actually needed for myself, and once that is complete, I'll be able to do _wonderful_ things," the snake smirked.

"I don't think so!" Minato yelled, throwing a few Kunai with Paper bombs attached to them. Orochimaru and Kabuto dodged them, but it left a lot of smoke and quite a largeexplosion. Orochimaru let out a harsh cough. Once the smoke cleared and much to his dismay, Naruto and the Fourth were gone!

"Kabuto! Find them!"

Minato had told his ANBU officers to stay behind when he had gone in search of Naruto and he was he ever glad they did. They had started on a trap to catch Orochimaru and Kabuto and once they saw the Fourth come out with his son, they laid down the trap, it was a net, but secretly hidden in the ropes were paper bombs, ready to go off whenever the officers were ready.

"Okay, is the trap laid all over the ground?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," one of them replied.

"Good." Then looking down at his sleeping, frightened son he narrowed his eyes. "That snake is going to die for what he did."

"We will be all right here, Hokage-sama. Once we catch him, we'll bring him back to Kohona," one officer assured him.

"I don't want to leave you guys, Orochimaru is a sneaky manipulator," Minato answered, hesitating.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," the other insisted.

Minato nodded, trusting the others. Then he sprinted off to Konoha carrying his badly wounded son. Even though it was Kyuubi's chakra that was extracted, Minato didn't know the extent of the damage that had done to his son. Kyuubi would probably be fine in the long run…but Naruto…he shuddered to think about it. He really didn't want to do it, but he stopped tree hoping at a near-by creek. Laying Naruto on the soft grass, he took an article of cloth out of his bag (he usually brought one for medical purposes) and began wetting it in the creek. When he approachedNaruto again, he started dapping the cloth at Naruto's face to clean off the dirt, sweat and a bloodiedscratch mark.

Minato hadgently started to wash Naruto's neck, when Naruto slowlyopened his eyes. Sure enough he couldn't see anything, but it was...different somehow than before, but he couldn't explain it.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," Minato greeted, alarming Naruto.

"Sleep well? Orochimaru didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" Minato asked now suddenly sounding concerned.

Naruto whimpered and shook his head. _Why is __**he**__, here? Shouldn't he be with his __**new family?!**_ Naruto thought angrily.

**Kit, you know that's not true**-

"SHUT UP, KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled, andthen turning from his father, hid his face in his knees. Minato felt hurt. What was his son doing?

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Minato went to reach out for his son, to comfort him somehow. He started to rub his back, but Naruto swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Minato scolded, but felt alarmed. Then he took in a deep breath. He couldn't get angry with Naruto; at least not for long, since he was his only son, his baby.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" Minato probed. "What did Orochi-"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Naruto shouted in angry confusion, turning towards his father. He could feel tears coming out,and he tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming until they trickled down his face.

Minato felt confused as well. Had he done something wrong, did he hurt his baby? Or had Orochimaru?

"Why...Why are you here?" Naruto asked again, sobbing. Inwardly, he was glad that his Papa was here. That Orochimaru guy was creepy. But Naruto felt confused by the things he was told. Were they true? Could he trust his Papa? Why was he here now?

"Naruto, I don't understand," Minato told him quietly. "I searched and searched for you until I found you and rescued you. Are you hurt?"

_Am I hurt?! Well, screw you! _Naruto thought, bitterly. His dad probably didn't even care. It was all for show. His duty as Hokage, no doubt.

**Kit, watch the language! Your father's ****really ****concerned about you**! Kyuubi spoke upon hearing Naruto's mental outburst.

"I said shut up, Kyuubi!" Naruto told the fox angrily.

"What is he telling you?" Minato asked, possessively.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Naruto yelled. He felt so confused! He didn't know what to think anymore!

Minato was taken back, just as he was about to reprimand Naruto on how he shouldn't yell at elders and swear, Naruto screamed:

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" he yelled. Minato was confused now, his eyes widened and he gave a shocked look.

"It's your fault, I'm blind! It's your fault, Kaa-san's dead! It's your entire fault! SO GO BACK TO YOUR "FAMILY" AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto yelled, his voice hoarseand he let out one final loud cry. Sinking his head into his knees and crying loudly, Minato thought of what Naruto had just said.

_My...fault. It's all my fault_. Minato thought.

**Kit...apologize now!**

"No." Naruto stubbornly answered.

"Naruto...what family?" Minato asked seriously, trying not to cry about what his son as just said to him. What did Orochimaru say to him?

"Orochimaru told me...you had another family...another son...you didn't want Kaa-san anymore and you didn't want ..m-me anymore," Naruto sobbed. "That's w-why you weren't…c-coming."

"Naruto, that's not true," Minato spoke softly. "I would never love anyone more than you or Kaa-san. And as for that "replacement" thing, that's a lie. Orochimaru _lied_ to you, Naruto. There wasn't, and never will be another son in my life other than you. Just like my wife, your mother," he told him, sincerely. Going closer to Naruto, until he was sitting next to his son, he took the cloth and started to wipe Naruto's face, which was drenched in tears.

_So...all of what I just said now..._ Naruto thought, with a horrible, guilty feeling. He could _feel_the truth of his Papa's words. Papa had never lied to him, well, at least he tried not to. It was always hard when he had go to the doctor and his Papa didn't want him to be scared half to death, but normally, he _always _told Naruto the truth. Orochimaru had been mean…taken him away from his Papa, lied to him about everything, just to get Kyuubi's Chakra. But Papa had come for him and saved him…oh, now he felt terrible…

**Apologize, Kit**.

"I'm...I'm sorry Papa~" Naruto sobbed once more. "Oroch'maru, told me those things...and he...said you weren't coming and I...I waited…"Naruto cried more and Minato brought him into a hug, letting Naruto sob into his chest while he stroked his hair and closed his eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare and nothing else.

"I...I waited...for a long, long time! And...and it hurt!" Naruto sobbed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there any faster, baby. I'm so sorry, Naruto." Minato couldn't hold it anymore; he let a few tears fall. There was no one around, just him and his son. Even if there were, he'd still cry. Whoever said that grown men don't cry, was obviously lying.

"I'm sorry, for those mean things I said...I don't hate you Papa!" Naruto cried.

Minato smiled at that. _Thank God_. "I know son,I love you too."

"It...It's not your fault, Kaa-san is gone." Naruto sniffed. "And...not your fault...for me being blind. I-I'm sosorry." Naruto sobbed once more. "I-I was so scared…and you weren't there…so I thought…I thought…"

"Shhh. It's okay, baby. I understand. Say no more. We've had a long night, so why don't you go to sleep, when you wake up, we'll be home and it'll be a new day," Minato insisted, picking up his son gently as he started in a sprinting mode back to Konoha, still having the energy to softly sing to his son while he carried him.

* * *

**"Oh Minato, your family is broken"**. Kyuubi stared at the small blonde boy sleeping outside his cage. He took one of his tails and wrapped it around Naruto, warming him. "**What to do...He's so protective; I don't think he'll remarry, ****but Naruto couldn't even handle the thought of a step-mother; it would crush him**. **And I can't leave this cage to take matters into my own hands, and no way will I be able to convince the ****F****ourth to undo the seal so I can, not after what I did to his village, ****not like I had a choice though,"** the fox grumbled to himself.

Kyuubi thought long and hard. What could he do? Then he thought of an idea...Orochimaru HAD taken only a little of his Chakra-Chakra! That's it! He could give Naruto sight. All Naruto had to do was control it. Control, that had it's drawbacks too, Kyuubi knew he didn't like Naruto to "play" with the his Chakra (really, he couldn't blame him,) but he's a child, he's going to becurious one day!

Maybe...maybe tonight will be an exception.

Kyuubi smiled at the sleeping Naruto.

**Get ready to freak, Kit. When you wake up, you'll see something wonderful. You'll see life. **

* * *

Cream was applied to Naruto's irritated eyes, but this caught Naruto off-guardand the pain started to sting his eyes, waking him up, soit took Minato longer than usual to calm Naruto down and apologize for thinking he could apply it while he was sleeping. After the cream, his bandages were applied and wrapped tightly around his head covering his eyes.

"Okay, now swallow," Minato instructed, asNaruto tilted the glass and swallowed all the water which had his smashed up pills. After all of that, he picked up Naruto and carried him to his room. Not Naruto's room, but his. Minato didn't feel all that safe leaving Naruto alone that night, and he wanted to make sure Naruto wouldn't have any nightmares too. *

"Okay, raise your arms." Minato instructed, trying to put a night shirt over Naruto's head.

"Papa...how do you see?" Naruto asked, yawning.

"Another time, Naruto. Right now you're sleepy and it's past bedtime." Minato looked at the clock, it was actually three in the morning.

"Please, Papa?" Naruto asked.

Minato son's pleas were hard to resist. "This counts as your story," he told him playfully. Naruto nodded.

"Well, Naruto how one sees, is your eye works in a similar way to a camera - light passes through the lens of your eye and is 'recorded' on the back of your eye, called the retina. Following me?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded, he understood everything.

"And, did you know that for people who can see, their eyes see it upside down, but the brain flips it, right side up," Minato explained.

"So, everything is upside down?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"No, Naruto, your eyes see it upside down, everything is in it's right place, your eyes see it wrong, but your brain helps the eyes see it the right way. Well, your eye sends the picture to your brain, and your brain turns the picture the right way up and tells you what you are looking at. So you see things the right way up," Minatoclarified.

"Papa...I hear people say someone is beautiful or handsome, am I handsome?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are, my prince. You're Papa's cute little boy." Minato told him, tucking Naruto into his king sized bed.

"Now, it's late. Well, early...get some sleep, Naruto." _I know I won't I'm too paranoid_. He gave Naruto one last long hug and a kiss goodnight and made his way to his desk on the other side of his room, for he had work and figured it would be best to get it done before morning. He never noticed the red chakra seeping into his son's eyesthrough his bandages.

* * *

Naruto woke much later in the morning than normal, since he'd had such a rough night. He felt something hot on his ear, he turned, and he could feel his Papa breathing on him!

"Ew," Naruto cringed, trying to move away, and then a queasy feeling entered his stomach. He clutched it and moaned. He was thirsty. He slowly slid out of the bed and felt along the walls to his father's bathroom. He found the basket, which had some of his bath toys, including a plastic cup. He wasn't allowed a glass cup (unless supervised) but he knew the plastic cup was okay to drink out of. Feeling the taps of the sink for the cold water he filled the cup.

Taking a drink he sighed in contentment.

Then he scratched at his bandaged eyes and his forehead felt itchy. He groaned and started to undo the bandages. When he did he flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. It was bright, something was bright! Wait...something was bright? He continued to undo his bandages and then taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. He gasped, taking a look in the mirror. He had crystal blue eyes; they were (in his mind) beautiful. Not only that, he had this cool hair! It was a color he couldn't tell. But he saw his face, his whisker cheeks, and his hands, his face and the rest of his body. He gasped, taking a look around the room. Objects he used everyday, looked so weird, funny and just looked cool. Everything...it was "different."

"PAPA!" Naruto screamed. "Papa! PAPA!"

Minato was up in an instant, grabbing a kunai and racing to the bathroom.

"Naruto, what's wrong?!" He yelled, looking around for imminent danger.

"Pa...pa?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"N-Naruto?!" Minato asked, finally taking in Naruto's eyes: His now clear, blue eyes. He suddenly felt all these emotions; happiness, pride, and even disbelief. He fell to the floor on his knees to Naruto's height and placing a hand on his son's cheek.

Naruto smiled. "Papa! I'm handsome! Just like you!" helaughed.

Minato felt tears roll down his face, and a smile widened.

"Oh, Naruto! My baby, you can see!?" Minato tightly wrapped his arms around Naruto. "How is this possible?"

"I think Kyuubi had something to do with it, Papa," Naruto replied, grinning much like his father did. He could see now how they were so identical.

"I can't believe my baby can see…" Minato mumbled into his son's hair. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey! Can't you see? I'm not a baby!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll always be my baby," Minato whispered, too happy to talk. "Thank you...Kyuubi."

* * *

**NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

***Blind children can have nightmares too, really studies show that even though you're blind you remember words spoken (obviously) and some blind children can morph those words and have nightmares. **

**A/N: Kyuubi as you may have noticed is a tad bit OOC. But that's only towards Naruto. Everyone else other than Naruto he's pretty much a jerk at first. **

**Thank you to my Beta and co-writer **_Carrie2sky_ **for anything that I either misspelled or goofed up on. And a big round of cookies being passed out to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert or added to their favorites. Thank you all so much. **

**Until next time this has been Angel and Carrie. **


	8. Chapter 8

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Unwanted Angel and Beta'd by Carrie2sky**

**Warning: Rated M for this chapter for language **

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Of course, with sight comes sight-seeing. Which is what both father and son did that day. Minato couldn't help but smile, just being in their own house was an adventure for Naruto. Naruto already knew the objects in his house by touch, but by sight he was amazed. Even the large TV in the living room amazed Naruto. But what really amazed Naruto was when he stepped outside. Minato was happy that they were blessed with a bright sunshine-y day. The sky was a bright blue and the clouds did not block the sun.

Naruto grinned while waiting for Minato to undo the barrier around the property.

Naruto was curious. "Papa?" He asked.

"Yes, Naru-chan?"

"Why is there a large wall around us?" Naruto asked. Minato cringed a bit then almost hesitated.

"Uh..." He spoke, turning to look at a puzzled Naruto. Naruto, of course, never knew about the wall but Minato never thought he'd have to explain the wall to his son. His son just a short-while ago was blind. And had been for six years, yes he was more than happy to know that Naruto could see. But, the questions Naruto would ask, would be a painful bridge to cross.

"Well, Naruto...You see, the wall is more for-"

"You." Naruto interrupted. "Because you're Hokage, right?"

"Well, yeah." Minato spoke. That was half the truth. But Minato actually hired officers to build the wall because of the safety for Naruto. Minato one day took Naruto out of play in the grass since he was in his crawling stage and Naruto rolled over and kept rolling down the hill they lived on. Of course when Naruto was "rescued" by his father all Naruto did was giggle while his dotting father phanted and gasped while shakily clutching Naruto. Obviously out of breath for "saving" his child.

"So, Naruto. I want to take you someplace. This is a cause to be celebrated." Minato smiled holding up his index finger.

"Who? Who Papa?" Naruto asked excited.

* * *

"The hospital?!" Naruto groaned. He didn't need sight to smell that awful smell of the hospital. He already knew of the hell just by smelling it.

"I should have kept my mouth shut about my sight, then I wouldn't have to be here!" Naruto pouted.

Minato sighed. He went to reach for Naruto, to pick him up and carry him into the hospital, when Naruto pushed his arms away.

"Nu-uh. I wanna' walk!" Naruto protested. Minato felt a bit broken-hearted. When Naruto was blind, all he ever wanted was to be carried. That and Minato didn't want Naruto to trip and fall. Naruto looked around the room, it was strange and to his mind a hellish place. Small children with colds sat in their parent's laps and a few adults were either sleeping or filling out paper work.

"What is this, evil and horrible place, Papa?" Naruto asked.

"This is the hospital, Naruto. I want Tsunade to check with your eyes." Minato explained. Naruto huffed and folded his arms. It was a long wait, it always is in a hospital. Naruto took a look around him, no one was paying attention to Naruto until a nurse who remembered seeing Naruto a while ago asked out-loud.

"Aren't you blind?" That attracted attention. Pretty soon everyone in the hospital was looking at Naruto. Almost all of them had facial expressions of either jealousy, curiosity or amazement. Naruto began to feel very small at the moment. Minato loudly cleared his throat, not looking up from the magazine. In an instant, people turned around, fearing the Yellow-Flash for a second. Minato looked at Naruto, who had taken one of the side of his coat and hid inside.

"You alright, Naruto?" Minato asked, wrapping his arm around Naruto he couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Yeah..." He lied. "I'm fine."

* * *

Tsunade stared in disbelief. Minato couldn't help but smile while Naruto sat in his father's lap, arms crossed and staring back at Tsunade.

"What? Got something on my face?" Naruto rudely commented, receiving a light smack to his hand from Minato. Tsunade at first thought this was a joke (knowing the smaller blonde and his love for pranks) But when Minato was smiling, she knew this was for real.

"Um...I could check." She spoke, bringing over the camera-telescope. Naruto kept his eyes open wide as she took pictures. When Tsunade's pictures had developed, she gave the most puzzled face. Minato gulped, was something wrong?

"Minato...it shoes his eyes haven't changed. How can he see, when the pictures show he's blind?" Tsunade asked.

Minato looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back and smiled.

"Naruto." Minato sighed. "May I talk to Kyuubi?"

Naruto thought for a moment. Tsunade was officially freaked out, when "Naruto" developed red eyes, and dashingly red long hair. Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body. He yawned and stretched, but noticed he was sitting in The Fourth's lap, immedatly he avoided Minato's lap like the plague and jumped down. Hands on "His" hips.

**What do you want?** Kyuubi asked, still bitter and mean as usual to Minato.

"Kyuubi...Tell me the truth. As much as I like it, are you the cause for Naruto's sight?" Minato asked. For a few seconds, Kyuubi and Minato had a glare-off. Until Kyuubi smirked.

**Yeah, I am. But my Chakra won't last long. He should be able to see at least one a day for maybe two hours at the most**. Kyuubi explained. **And until he can fully control my chakra, he might be able to manipulate it so he won't be blind for life.** Minato was surprised. All he had to do was work with Naruto on controlling the chakra and presto, Naruto wouldn't be blind anymore. Minato smiled, with Naruto not blind, he wouldn't have to worry so much. But that won't stop him from being a little protective. Naruto was still his baby, blind or not.

Kyuubi frowned then in the most sarcastic voice he boomed: **Meaning he's timed now! **Naruto's eyes went back to their crystal blue and he smiled.

"Papa! Can we go see Sasuke? Please? I want to see him!" Naruto jumped for joy.

Minato smiled and nodded. "Alright, Sasuke's it is."

* * *

Sasuke huffed and puffed. Exhausted would be an underestimate. More like I'm-going-to-drop-dead-from-tiredness was more along the lines of how he felt at the moment. He was sparring and had been for the past two hours. He had to beat his older brother! He had to! Sasuke admired his older brother like any younger sibling would. His brother, Itachi was there for him when others weren't.

Sasuke phanted, taking a break wasn't an option. He had to beat Itachi.

"Sasuke!" A voice called for him. It was Mikoto, his mother. Sasuke knew there were to be no breaks (in his mind at least) but he wouldn't disobay his mother. Rushing as fast as he could to his house, he was surprised to see Naruto. For some reason, Naruto was different. He couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't until he noticed the blue in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke gasped, Naruto guessed Sasuke figured out he wasn't blind anymore; Naruto grinned.

"Hey, Sasu-chan!"

"Hello, Naru-kun"

"Sasuke, you can take Naruto out to sparr with you, but be careful" Mikoto smiled. Minato's eyes widened. Sasuke was what? Sparring?

"Um are you sure that it's safe for them to sparr at such a young age?" Minato asked.

"Oh, of course it's fine" Mikoto smiled. "Itachi has been sparring ever since Sasuke's age. It's safe, and the targets are simple. Nothing to worry about, Hokage-sama."

Minato still didn't like the thought of his baby neer a kunai. Hell, he didn't like the thought of his baby growing up.

* * *

"Wow! I did it, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled. The Kunai was tossed and had hit the target. Not a bull's eye but Naruto could care less.

"Good job, Naruto" Sasuke smiled. He was overjoyed. Naruto could see! His best friend in the whole world was able to visualize with his surroundings. Of course Naruto explained to Sasuke how he used Chakra (not explaining who's) to see better. Sparring was forgotten and Sasuke took Naruto sight-seeing on his property. The Uchiha's had a very large property, they even owned four acres of wooded area. It was slightly chilly and the sky didn't promise snow just yet. But Naruto and Sasuke had fun jumping into leaves that had fallen before. Naruto loved the orange leaves, he decided that orange was his favorite color. But now that he could see, he liked all colors.

Sasuke showed Naruto the bridge that was above the babbling brook. They sat at the edge their feet swinging and swaying. Naruto's ears perked up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Sasuke answered. Then he heard it himself.

_"Ribbit!" "Croak"_

Then Sasuke got a brillant idea. He wanted to show Naruto what that noise was. He smirked on how Naruto would react to the noise.

"Hold on, Naruto. I'll be right back." Sasuke ran off the bridge, and skipped in the opposite direction of Naruto, listening for the sound. Naruto was preoccupied with the trees. He smiled. They were so pretty. He saw a rather orange leaf land in the water. But then, he gasped. That was him in the water too! He leaned over to see himself at a closer range, but felt himself slipping.

SPLASH!

Sasuke smiled, holding the large, fat frog. He giggled then took off running to Naruto. "Naruto!" Sasuke called. "I have something for you-"

SPLASH!

Sasuke gasped, running faster to the bridge. Then to his horror he saw Naruto being carried by the fast current down the brook. Sasuke dropped and ditched the frog. He had to save his friend!

"**_Naruto_**!" He screamed. He phanted and ran faster trying to save his friend. Naruto himself was trying not to die. The water was cold and froze at his small legs. He tried to breathe but water kept escaping into his mouth, and he started choking. What was worse was his sight was slowly disappearing.

* * *

_"Naruto-o-o!" _ Minato set his tea cup down.

"Did you hear somthing?" He asked. Mikoto heard it too. That was her son! She quickly stood up and opened the sliding doors, darting to the voice that screamed, Minato right next to her. Itachi had came from around the corner and accidentally bumped into her and Minato.

"Mother. I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Itachi asked. "eh? Hokage-san?"

"Itachi! It's your brother! Where is he?" Mikoto asked.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Itachi was confused but followed the two parents. He was confused. The last time he saw Sasuke was this morning before he went into the village. Sasuke had asked to train with him and he told Sasuke to go sparr for practice and that he'd meet up with him soon. Was Sasuke in trouble? And the Hokage was here, meaning Naruto, Sasuke's friend, was here.

Itachi closed his eyes, listening for any sign of the two children.

"_Naruto!" _there it was again! It was Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto! I'm coming!" Sasuke had managed to find a large tree log that had fallen over and he ran ahead, giving him time to climb the log to save his friend. He reached his arm down.

"Grab on to my hand!" He yelled.

Naruto went to reach, but gasped. His sight, it was gone! Naruto couldn't believe it. He had sight not even two seconds ago. All the colors, shapes and faces. They were gone. He put his arm down. Sasuke screamed.

"Naruto! Give me your arm!" Sasuke desperately cried out.

_What's the point anymore_...Naruto thought. All of that happiness he had because of his sight, it was gone. All of it, drained from his mind, heart and emotions. Everything felt blank and the colors he had seen for only a few hours were gone. That light, those shapes and colors. All gone. Now his world was in the pitch black he'd known his whole life. Naruto's body began to sink down deeper in the brook, Sasuke's screams became more and more faint and it grew colder.

Naruto shivered, he tried to breathe, but water filled his mouth, choking him.

Naruto dimly closed his eyes.

_I'm...I'm gonna' die! _

A long arm and large hand reached into the water, yanking the blonde locks and pulling the small boy out of the water. Naruto wasn't breathing! The panicking father began to use two hands to press on the small boy's chest. While doing this, he prayed. His baby can't die!

Naruto's eyes widened and he coughed out most of the water that was once in his lungs.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!" Minato frantically asked, while patting his son's back.

Naruto shivered against the cold wind. Letting out a sob and burying his head into his knees.

"Darling, are you hurt?" He asked once again.

"Papa...I...I can't see anymore!" Naruto cried. One sting to the heart, and another reason to cry. Minato sighed, hadn't Kyuubi told him that sight was temporarily and timed? He knew he shouldn't have let Naruto go so far from him. Picking up the smaller blonde he held him close.

"Sasuke...Thank you, for trying to save my son." Minato smiled at the younger raven. Poor Sasuke, he was still so terrified and shaken up he too was crying. He clutched to Itachi's shirt, crying softly. Today had just been a bad day. Or had it? As soon as Minato and Naruto arrived home, Minato decided Naruto needed a nap-a long one. He had changed Naruto into more dryer clothes and taken his temperature, making sure Naruto hadn't had the start of a fever. He applied the cream to Naruto's eyes, but Naruto hadn't known what he was about to do that and he cried in pain. It burned and stung. But the bandages were applied and the sensations did linger but started to reduce.

"Now just rest, okay Naruto?" Minato ordered. Naruto was in no mood to argue, a nap did sound nice at the moment. He rested his head on the pillow, snuggling into the covers. Minato sighed, today had been going really, really good too. Why horrible things always happened to his son, he didn't know the answer to; and that made him mad. No, mad would be an understatement, furious is more like it. He hated how Naruto grew up blind and motherless. His son deserved everything and more in life. Minato felt frustrated.

_Maybe, it is my fault he's motherless and miserable_. He thought. _Naruto would have a mother if I just-_

BNG-BANG-BANG-BANG

"MINATO! OPEN THE DOOR!" a desperate cry for help came from outside Minato's front door. He raised an eyebrow and gently opened the door, only to have Jariaya to jump on him, and slam the door. He phanted and groaned.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked.

"I...was being...chased..." The pervert gasped.

Minato looked out a window at a few teenage boys, they must have been eighteen or nineteen. There were five of them and they all looked angry. Minato sighed.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

"I didn't know those girls were their girlfriends, I sware I didn't know!" Jariaya screamed.

Minato rubed his temples, why must his old teacher be like this?

"I'll go calm them down, stay here and keep an ear out for Naruto. He's sleeping at the moment." Minato ordered. The pervert nodded, making himself comfortable on the sofa, noticing a bag of chips, he muinched away. It took a while, but Minato managed to get the crowd of very upset teenage boys away from his house and Jaraiya. He promised each boy a restraining order for their girlfriends to keep the pervert away. And currently he was sitting next to his old teacher, staring at the TV.

"So..." His teacher spoke with a mouth full of potato chips. "How's Naru?"

Minato glared at his teacher but soon his face turned a light green seeing the food fall from his mouth.

"Um...it's a long story." He replied. The pervert smiled and turned.

"Minato...I'm an author, I like long stories, short stories and girls. I have time." He smirked.

Minato smiled and shook his head. He began with what happened at the festival last night, and the kidnapping, Orochimaru (who was at the moment rotting in jail until the trial that was to be held later in the month, Minato had made arrangements) and Naruto's sight and how he lost it. The pervert sighed sadly looking at his ex-student; _Minato shouldn't have to put up with this_, He thought.

"Well, Minato. I don't know the sadness or pain you're going through, but I do know something you should do, from now and forever and ever." Jariaya spoke.

Minato gave a questioning look.

"Love and support him." He smiled. "He's your son, encourage him and know you're there for him, blind or not."

Minato smiled. "Thank you."

Jariaya smiled. "OH MY GOD! WHAT A POETIC AND SWEET THING I HAVE SAID, I'LL TRY THAT SAYING ON MY NEW GIRLS!" He screamed running out of the house, Minato following him trying to stop him from any perverted actions that would get him killed by any protective or angry boyfriends.

* * *

Naruto had been depressed ever since that day. Even after Minato had taken him out for ramen last night. Naruto just hadn't been in the mood for anything. Minato was worried, ever since the incident at the Uchiha's Naruto hadn't smiled, hadn't laughed he wasn't happy and it was driving the father crazy! Minato hoped that today at school, Naruto would cheer up.

"Alright Naruto. Time for me to go to work." Minato smiled. Naruto just stood there, holding his lunch box, frowning. Minato bit his lip.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too, Tou-san." Naruto mumbled, walking to his classroom. Minato sighed, heading to his office. It pained him to know his baby wasn't happy. Ever since Naruto was a baby, Minato had tried everything to make sure Naruto was happy. He didn't care how much it cost, as long as his baby was happy. Minato had told him and explained to him about the time limit he had for sight, Minato guessed he shouldn't have said anything about that, because Naruto only looked more upset when he finished.

Sasuke noticed Naruto in his desk and smiled, _Naru-kun is okay_.

"Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up. Then back down.

"Naruto...for what happened at the brook. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized. "It's my fault."

"No, it's my fault." Naruto said. "I shouldn't have did what I did."

Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence for a while. Then Sasuke smirked, starting to fold ends and shapes in a piece of paper. Naruto heard this and asked what he was doing.

Sasuke presented Naruto a paper frog.

"I wanted to show you a real frog. But-"

"I like it!" Naruto smiled. "His name will Amagaeru-san!"

* * *

**Thank you to my Beta and co-writer **_Carrie2sky_ **for anything that I either misspelled or goofed up on. And a big round of cookies being passed out to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert or added to their favorites. Thank you all so much. **

**Until next time this has been Angel and Carrie. **


	9. Author's Note

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say that my old Beta: Carrie2sky, cannot be my Beta anymore, as much as I will miss her dearly, I am in need of a Beta reader, I need someone who is willing to dedicate time and effort to this story. I need someone who will help me tame the over-protective Minato, the blind ball-of-energy NAruto and out nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. If anyone is interested please PM me. **

**This story will not go one unless I have a Beta. **

* * *

**To Carrie, thank you so much for being my beta, you helped me make what this story is today. Thank you, thank you. It was such an honor working with you. **

* * *

**Beta trials are starting now. New Beta will be announced once the next chapter is posted. **

**-The Un~wanted Angel**


	10. Chapter 9

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel**** and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

**Everyone please welcome my new Beta: :D I want to thank Morgan and anyone else who offered to be my Beta, and let's not forget Carrie's help and I welcome you to my Fanfic world, Morgan**

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"Amagaeru-san, I must show you to Papa" Naruto giggled. School had ended School was already overand everyone had gone home except Naruto. His Papa had somehow told Iruka that he would be running late in picking Naruto up and asked if Iruka would watch him for a few moments. Iruka hadn't minded at allin fact he enjoyed Naruto's company. Naruto was quiet the entire time, playing with the paper frog Sasuke had made playing with the paper frog Sasuke had made him. Naruto deeply loved the paper frog, who cares if it was paper, his best friend made it for him out of kindness from the bottom of his heart and that's what mattered. Naruto deeply loved his new friend not caring at all that it was only paper. After all, his best friend had made it just for him and it was filled with Sasuke's kindness and love from the depths of his heart and that's what mattered most.

"Naruto~" a singing tone of voice called out . Two large arms wrapped around his body.a sing-songy voice rang out as two large arms wrapped around his small body and squeezed him tight.

Naruto was a bit startled. He was startled by the sudden contact and his body froze. He barely managed to get his voice out. It was shaky with fear and he stuttered."You...y-you scared me," his voice frightened. his voice barely an audible whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naru-chan. Papa didn't mean to," Minato said as he stroked his son's blond hair, apologetically. "Thank you for watching my son, Iruka." Minatosaid after a momentwith a smile.

"It was no problem." The brunette smiled back pleased to be of service to someone so great.

"Papa! I have to show you my frog, Sasuke made for me!" Naruto held up Amagaeru-san and Minato smiled at the tiny, green, paper frog. It was slightly crinkled from Naruto handling it so much.

"Well, that was nice of Sasuke for do that, wasn't it Naruto?" Minato beamed at his son, happy to see him smile again. "Ready to go home?" He asked. Naruto nodded and began gathering his books and papers. After it was all in his bag, he took his Papa's hand and left the school.

"Papa?" Naruto asked asthey walked down the were still heading home from school.

"Yes, Naruto? Are you alright?" Minato was already on one kneewith his hand raised up to his son's forehead, checking for fevers or any other signs of illness., feeling his son's forehead for any fevers or illness.

Naruto lightly pushed away his father's hand, slightly embarrassed. "I wanted to ask you, is it hard being Hokage?" Naruto was curious, he figured that since he was going to be Hokage when he grew up, he might as well ask someone who is the Hokage if it's hard or not.

Minato sighed. How do I answer this one, he wondered.

"Well, Naruto. It's not hard, but sometimes there are tough decisions..." Minato spoke.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

One flashback of Kyuubi's roar and Kushina's scream, along with Naruto's infant cries flooded his mind.A flashback of his encounter with the Kyuubi flooded his mind. He remembered hearing Kushina's scream and the ringing it left in his ears. He remembered an infant Naruto cried in his arms, the sound tearing him away from his passing wife and to his newborn. He shook the memories out of his head. "I'll...tell you when you're older" Minato spoke trying to change the subject. Naruto was lifted into his father's strong arms and carried the rest of the way home. He smiled, he couldn't wait to be Hokage.

When the father and son arrived home, Naruto had passed out from a tiring and playful day at school. When the father and son arrived home, Naruto was passed out, clinging onto his father and his frog. It was a tiring day for him with lots of playing and learning. Minato walked through their house quietly and entered Naruto's room. He carefully released the grip Naruto had on him and laid him on his bed. Slowly, as to not disturb his sleeping child, Minato undressed Naruto and changed him into some warm pajamas. He tucked him into bed and placed Amagaeru-san on Naruto's bedside table so it wouldn't get ruined. After taking a moment to admire his work, he smiled and exited the boy's room, silently closing the door behind him.

The older blonde entered his own room and sat on his bed, his face crinkled with the older blonde was sitting on his bed, thinking. Tomorrow was Orochimaru and Kabuto's trial. The ANBU Black Ops have kept the two in separate cells, guarded twenty four hours a day ever since they were caught. The ANBU Black Ops have kept the two separated, their cells at opposite ends of the jail. They were guarded twenty four hours a day, everyday since their capture.

Who's going to watch Naruto? he asked himself. The trial was set for tomorrow, which happened to be a school holiday. This meant school wasn't in session and Naruto needed to be cared for. He knew Kakashi blamed himself for what had happened the last time he watched Naruto. The poor silver-haired teenager nearly burst into tears when he faced Minato, fearing Minato would hate him. Of course that was not the case. He sighed, Iruka couldn't watch Naruto and neither could just who was left? He shook his head, he was at roadblock.

"Aaaaaaaaany-one home?" A cheerful call came from outside his window and Minato turned to find the source. He smiled at the intruder. "You'll do," he said and his smile twisted into a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"Watch the kid?" The pervert exclaimed. Jiraiya knew that Minato knew that he wasn't good with kids at all. However Minato had no other choice. After all, Jiraiya wasn't exactly his first choice, Godfather or not.

"Kakashi blames himself for when Naruto was kidnapped, and everyone else is busy." He explainedtrying to convince the old pervert. "Please?" His words sounding suspiciously like a beg.

"But, Minato...I'm not saying that I'm going to treat Naruto any different from how I treat other people, but I don't know how to take care of a blind child!"Jiraiya throw his hands up to emphasis his exasperation. It wasn't that he was being prejudiced, Jiraiya had no idea how to take care of a child, whether said child was blind or not.

"It'll be fine," Minato protested. "I'll explain to Naruto that you'll be watching him, and he'll be on his best behavior. He usually is."

"Usually?" The Toad Sage questioned. The Toad Sage repeated and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Minato cleared his throat. "So, I'll see you...tomorrow!" and that was an order.

* * *

"Now, Naruto needs his bandages changed every four hours. He doesn't like the cream that you need to apply, he complains that it burns. But somehow I think Kyuubi's helping him with that. The pills are to be taken afterwards. Crush up the pills and pour the powder into some water and he'll take it." Minato explained with a light- hearted smile and dressed his son for the day. Jiraiya stood in the door frame and groaned. He couldn't believe he had been suckered into baby sitting.

As soon as an orange sweater was pulled over Naruto's head, the colour Naruto had personally requested,Minato lightlybrushed back the floppy blond hair and kissed his exposed forehead.

"You be good for Jiraiya, okay Naru-chan?" Minato asked, sweetly.

"Yes, Papa," Naruto answered, his voice quiet. Minato frowned at his son's balant lack of enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked. "Are you sick? Maybe I should stay-" Minato was acting paranoid again, which made the old pervert angry. He didn't want to listen to Minato overreacting for the nth time.

"Look, Minato. I have this!" Jiraiya said, shooing Minato out the front door. "Okay, see you tonight, buh-bye"

Minato nodded but stopped in the door frame. He bent down and opened his arms, inviting his little munchkin into his embrace, layering the poor boy in kisses. Kissing his baby once more, Minato stood. With that, the Yellow Flash was gone. Kissing his baby once more, the Yellow Flash stood and like his nickname was gone in a flash, leaving only a blur of blond hair as an indication he was ever there.

The Toad Sage had to admit, Naruto was pretty easy to watch, all the little blonde did was either play with some toys or sit on the couch, listening to the TV. The Pervert was bored. Not to mention he was dreading baby-sitting when he could be enjoying the nude girls at the hot springs-

He smiled. A very perverted smile.

"Hey, Naruto," he called. Naruto turned around, but Jiraiya frowned, Naruto was looking the opposite way he was calling him from. He shook his head and instead he turned the blonde to face him. "How about a bath?" he asked and smiled. Naruto could almost hear the mischievous smile on the old man's face.

"Papa gave me one last night," Naruto answered, confused as to why his crazy God-father would sound so excited about giving him a bath.

"No, no, this is a bath that helps you relax, how about your old God-dad takes you to the hot-springs?" Jiraiya was so hoping Naruto would say 'yes'. He was quickly thinking of a plan to get some glances of tits and ass. He was quickly putting a plan together to see some naked women.

* * *

Minato and Kakashi, along with two other high-ranked shinobi,stood outside the T & A aka. The Torture and Assination room. Minato unsealed the door, quietly opening it. Minato did some quick hand signs releasing the seal on the door and quietly opened could hear screams from both genders. The voices were either laughing psychotically or screaming out for mercy, most were caused by pain. They hollering for mercy or laughing madly, most screamed in pain. But Minato disregarded those voices. He wasn't interested in those whose bodies were being twisted into deformation. Nor was his attention diverted to those whom had been tortured beyond human imagination, prisoners who could no longer hold onto the fabric of human thoughts. No, he was focused on finding one cell in particular. The cell that caged his baby's kidnappers and stripped them of their abilities. But Minato wasn't looking for those whose bodies were being twisted into deformation. Nor was he looking for those that have been tortured beyond human thoughts, instead he was looking for a cell. A cell that held his baby's kidnappers.

Finally arriving at the cell he so desired, Minato stared into the darkness and spoke in a harsh tone. "You know, kidnapping the Hokage's son is probably the worst thing you could do." Minato harshly spoke after finally arriving at his destination.

"Heh, heh. Tell me, Hokage-sama, how is the brat?" Orochimaru asked in a mocking tone. Minato's eyes started to adjust to the darkness and when they did, he could see Orochimaru's hands tied behind his back. The rest of his body was wrapped in barbed wire, any movement the Snake-Lover made, would rip open his skin, and that's something the sick bastard didn't despite all the pain the Snake should feel, he still wore that disgusting grin and it made Minato sick. He was starting to feel glad that Without Kabuto's medicine or his own chakra, he would perish in a few weeks time.

"This is your trial." Minato spoke. "Any last words?"

"Hm...I wonder..." Orochimaru said. I'm guessing Naruto's sight is timed or will ever come back?"

Minato could he know about that? he wondered. "None of that concerns you." Minato said after regaining his composure.

"Maybe...but what a shame it would be if...that sight was killing him." Orochimaru smirked and Minato grit his teeth. He knew he was falling for a trap, but how could he ignore something about his baby? Especially something that could mean life or death.

"What are you talking about?! It's the Kyuubi who's controlling his sight!" Minato yelled,revealing secrets better left untold. "I should know, he told me so!"

"You do realize that the Kyuubi's chakra is evil...why you would let your son, play around with it-is unbeknownst to me" The snake smirked, he knew he had caught Minato in his little web. All that was left was to spin him into the cocoon.

Minato had enough, Orochimaru was filling his head with lies and doubts. He snapped his fingers and Orochimaru was dragged to the Fourth's feet, he hissed in pain but still Minato gave no sign of any emotion, especially pity.

"I hope you rot in the darkest pits of hell..." He cursed at the Snake and created his strongest jutsu. "Rasengan!" He called out as he punched right through the evil that tried to cloud his mind with doubt.

* * *

"Aw! He's so cute!" one very cute girl commented on the small blonde. She was thin, with dark hair and big boobs, just Jiraiya's type. Naruto smiled, knowing the girl was talking to him. He couldn't see anything, but he felt hands and arms wrap around him, either ruffling his hair, washing his face or hugging him. Jiraiya himself couldn't be happier.

"All these girls," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"He's so cute! He's really your son, Master Jiraiya?!" A girl with long orange hair asked.

"He looks so different!" Another girl with blond and equally long hair commented.

The endless squeals continued and that's how the Pervert loved it. Naruto on the other hand, was a different story. While in the small wading pool of hot water he had maybe a minimum of ten naked women surrounding him. Naruto, only six years old, was a heartthrob. He smiled, blushing at all the compliments given to him. He grinned, receiving lots of squeals of joy.

When Naruto accidentally dropped his yellow rubber ducky and went searching for it in the water, he grabbed foreign to him. It was soft and squishy, and when he squeezed it, one of the girls yelped.

"No, no, no darling don't touch that!" she giggled, crossing one leg over the other, mid-thigh. Naruto blushed once more and continued searching for his rubber duck. Although it was a sight to see, a little, blind, blond boy searching for a duck, without his towel falling off.

"Ha, ha, ha! Go get it, Naruto" Jiraiya yelled, enthusiastically, his smile never leaving his face.

"So, Master..." One raven haired girl lustfully asked. "What time is your job done?"

"Eh..." the Pervert paused. "What...job?" he asked, completely forgetting he was Naruto's baby sitter.

* * *

Minato burst through the unlocked front door. "Naru-chan, Papa's home!" Minato cheerfully called excited to see his son after his earlier encounter. He frowned when there was no answer and his brow crinkled together.

He searched the house for his baby. Maybe he was playing hide-n-seek? Minato thought, hopeful. He entered the kitchen and walked up to the table. He was going to look under it when he noticed a piece of paper with his son's messy scrawl on it. He picked it up and squinted to read it. He looked to the kitchen table where there was a note written, it seemed to have been penned by Naruto.

Deer Papa,

It read and Minato shook his head. Misspelling already, Minato thought as he continued to read. Already misspelling. Minato thought.

Jay'rira bringin' me to hot-spings. by-by, Naruto.

Minato re-read the letter, trying to figure out what it was talking about. "What's a hot-sping?" He asked himself.

Wait... he thought as it all clicked in his head. Jiraiya wouldn't- and as soon as he thought it he knew he would.

* * *

"Oh, Master, you have such a way with us girls" One blonde smiled, hugging one of Jiraiya's arms, making sure to hide it between her large breasts. They bounced with everything breath and he felt a nose bleed coming on.

"And your son..." She pointed to Naruto who was snuggling against three warm bodies of naked women, trying to stay warm after running around in the cool air. "Well, if he's as adorable as that, why not give me one too?"

"eh!" Jiraiya's eyes popped open. "Wha'?"

"No! He's going to give me one!" One girl pushed another and soon a fight broke out. It escalated into a complete catfight involving all the women in the hot-spring.

Naruto was confused by the sudden loss of body warm. Suddenly there was no one left in the water, and all the girls were arguing somewhere off in the distance. "Nee-chan?" He called out to them.

His call was answered by the sound of the heavy doors to the hot-spring beingstrongly forced open. Mixed in with the loud whoosh of the doors was his name. Soon two doors opened and he heard his name being called. "NARU-OH, DEAR GOD!" Naruto knew immediately that it his was Papa!

"Papa!" He called, running stark naked toward the voice. His feet were slipping on the damp floor, but luckily he kept his balance as his father was trying desperately not to look at the naked women, seemingly fighting over nothing. Minato tried so desperately not to look at all the naked women. Kushina, think of Kushina. He thought to himself. A seemingly useless mantra against the women.

"Papa!" Naruto yelled with a smile as he reached his father's legs. Minato look down at his son and his eyes widened with surprise. Minato's eyes widened. "Naruto! Where are your clothes? And where's Jiraiya?" That last part sounded very deadly. He said Jiraiya's name like a threat, acid tripping from every letter. Naruto shrugged uncaringly, but shiveredso Minato took his off cloak and wrapped it around Naruto, desperately trying to keep the smaller child warm.

Minato had kneeled down was rubbing Naruto's shoulders spreading warmth through the boy when he started talking. "Daddy, I don't understand why Jiraiya likes girls." Naruto said. "He says their boobs are nice, but they don't seem nice to me."

Minato facepalmed and blushed. He was so never letting Jiraiya babysit Naruto again, ever! Even if it killed him!

* * *

**Oh, boy, What did everyone think of this chapter? Some humor in this, because I was having a little writer's block on the drama. But please review and thank and welcome my new Beta Morgan :)**

**-****The Un-wanted Angel**

**-Morgan Yukimari**


	11. Chapter 10

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel**** and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

**Hey, I know some people had complaints about the last chapter with some sentence repeating themselves, well, I think that's my fault, because my lap-top is old and I need to get it fixed. I'm sorry for that. This is a special Christmas chapter, I don't recall anyone in the Manga worshiping Jesus or God, but in this fic they do, okay? (But only for like one chapter, LOL I'M BAD!) Let's keep it up with the reviews ^^. **

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"Tou-san, is it hard being Hokage?" Naruto asked for the ump-teenth time that day. Minato sighed, smiling. He set his tea cup down and knelt down to Naruto.

"Naruto, being Hokage is not match to taking care of you, trust me, taking care of you is more of a challange" Minato smiled, joking, but Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. Minato couldn't help but find that look so adorable. He couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Finish your milk, Naruto" Minato said, standing up to do the dishes.

"Don't wanna." Naruto complained.

"It'll make you big and strong, strong enough to be Hokage" Minato smiled, racing to answer the slug that appeared in the window sill. a message probably about Naruto from Tsunade no doubt.

"How will one glass, make me big and strong?" Naruto muttered to himself, tracing his finger around the rim of the plastic cup where his warm milk nestled in. He groaned, he figured when Minato's back was turned he could start dumping the milk in the sink, but that plan failed when Naruto was about to tip the glass and Minato forced NAruto to sit at the table till the glass was finished.

Naruto sulked, sitting in his Tou-san's lap.

"I'm not gonna' drink it." Naruto pouted. Minato sighed.

"Naruto, do I have to force you?" He asked, frowing. Naruto shook his head and hid it in his knees.

"You won't have to, because I'm not gonna!"

"...but if you don't. You'll have to live in the hospital." _Lightbulb_. Naruto jerked his head up giving Minato a confused look threw his bandages. Minato sighed, pretending to sound sad.

"Oh, boy...here I thought it wouldn't come to this!" Minato dramatically weeped. "Tsunade-san sent me a message saying that if you don't eat healthy" He added a sniff and a silent sob for effects. "Then you'd have to live alone in the hospital. Please listen to my, my precious boy, Naruto." Minato couldn't help but smirk evily as Naruto guzzled down the glass in attempts to not_ live at the hospital_.

"Aww, that's my boy. See? it wasn't that bad" Minato kissed Naruto's head.

After Naruto was given a bath, and he had fresh new sleepwear on, Minato tucked Naruto in to bed for the night.

"Good-night Naruto, sweet dreams" Minato softly spoke as he kissed his son's soft forehead.

"Night Tou-san." Naruto yawned turning over to fall asleep in his bed. Minato had tucked Naruto into the covers a little tighter for warmth and making sure Naruto's bedroom window was locked (not wanting another "Kakashi" incident) and started to wind up the music box that laid on Naruto's night stand. Minato left the room and nearly leaped into his bed. He was so excused today that he knew he couldn't stay awake. Naruto was scheduled for a new appointment next week, that was what the letter was all about. Minato smiled, Naruto's act-up at Dinner was actually pretty funny. Minato closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_"Minato!" Kushina smiled, holding up some cute baby outfits she found in the card-board box. Kushina was about seven-going-on-eight months pregnant and her tummy stuck out big time. She wore her long green dress with a white t-shirt underneath. Her long, red hair reached her ankles. _

"_Minato! It's so cute!" She cooed picking up a blue onesie with the Uzumaki crest on the back. Minato entered the room, smiling holding a camera. Kushina frowned putting the Onsie down and folding her hands on her hips. _

_"Minato, you're a camera-holic!" She grew annoyed when Minato took pictures of her every...single...day._

_"But Kushina, you're so beautiful. Why not take pictures?" He smiled, taking two more. _

_"Minato, will you stop?! you're driving me-OH MY GOD! HE'S KICKING!" She screamed, Minato rushed over, placing her hands on Kushina's round large belly. For a moment, he was silent, and his smile only grew when Minato felt the soft kicks of their baby from her stomach._

_"He knows it's you." Kushina smiled. _

_Minato only nodded, rubbing the hard area which he guessed where that baby's head was._

_"Kushina...sit down. You need rest." He insisted forseivley, yet softly, placing Kushina into a chair. Kushina rolled her eyes. _

_"You're too protective, Minato." She joked, smiling. _

_"Rather safe than sorry." Minato pointed out, patting and rubbing Kushina's belly. Minato kissed his wife's head and placing a blanket over her. _

_"Minato..." Kushina said, softly. _

_"Hm? Yes?" Minato smiled. _

_"You have to promise me...no matter what happens with the birth, if I die, I want you to-"_

_"Kushina, don't say such things, you're not going to die, I'll be there for the birth too. You're not dying, Kushina." Minato blocked out the truth in Kushina's words, knowing fully well that the birth may not go smoothly. Kushina bit her lip to prevent tears and placed a fake smile._

_"Okay. I'll stop, you're right, nothing's going to happen." She lied, wincing as a hard kick was in place to her uterus. _

_"Now, let's see if Junior here will go to sleep for you." Minato softly smiled, humming to Kushina's belly as Kushina rubbed Minato's blonde hair. Minato's soft humming, Naruto's light kicks. This is what she loved about life. This moment right here was the best. _

_"I love you, Minato." She smiled. _

_"I love you too, Kushina...I love you both." _

* * *

Minato slowly opened his eyes, he sat up looking to the left of him where Kushina used to sleep. He sighed. It was only a memory. Minato looked at the clock, it was around six, he had to wake Naruto up, get him dressed, feed him breakfast and send him off to school. Today was rehearsal day for Naruto's school Christmas play.

"Tou-san? What if I'm not good?" Naruto asked while Minato applied bandages to is eyes, wrapping it around his head.

"Hm?" Minato asked, with the roll in his mouth.

"What if I'm not a good angel for the play? What if I screw up or forget my lines?!" Naruto asked, worried.

Minato smiled. "Naruto, for one you make a good angel because you are one-most of the time."

Naruto giggled. "And don't worry about forgetting your lines, we'll practice them every night before you go to bed to time your speech." The father promised.

"Okay, Tou-san" Naruto smiled. Minato brought Naruto his coat, gloves hat and his scarf and when they were ready Naruto climbed into his father's arms while Minato "flashed" to Naruto's school.

* * *

"Alright, everyone's here" Iruka smiled at his class of angels. Naruto fumbled with his halo, it wouldn't stay on his head and it felt prickly and made him want to itch his scalp. Sasuke sighed, helping Naruto with the glittery halo.

"Okay everyone please take a script and we'll all be singing _O' Holy Night_" Iruka instructed. Naruto smiled, he knew that song it wouldn't be that hard. Since Naruto's class was the youngest, they would only appear once in the whole play and that was to sing the song, hence why everyone was an angel. Naruto forgot all about being scared if he forgot his lines...until later that night when he chose to use his sight for the play.

Minato helped Naruto back into his angel costume back stage with the other parents.

"There we go, my little angel" Minato smiled.

Naruto beamed, while taking off his bandages. Minato raised his eyebrow.

"You're using your sight for the play?" The father asked.

"Yup-yup!" Naruto smiled. "I wanna' see everyone all at once." Minato pinched Naruto's cheeks and helped the little boy apply his wings and Halo.

"Alright, line up everyone!" Iruka called as the group of angels all lined up in their order.

"I'll be in the center row, Naruto." Minato smiled, kissing Naruto's forehead. "Break a leg"

"Wait...break a leg, Tou-san?" Naruto asked worried.

Minato sighed, really regretting saying that.

* * *

Naruto's group went out and Minato had the camera ready, video taping Naruto's appearance. Naruto gasped there were a...lot of people. He gulped. Minato noticed Naruto's distressed face.

"Uh-oh" He said silently.

"S-sasuke...there's a lot of people." Naruto whispered.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered back, but Naruto couldn't answer his because the piano began to play and the children began singing, accept Naruto, who couldn't help but only stare at the faces in the audience. A few were pointing at him, or glaring at him and Naruto felt his knees weaken. He was sure those were the people his Papa always talked about when he thought Naruto never listened, the ones who hated him...saw him as a demon.

**Kit? Kit!** Kyuubi called.

Naruto shook his head "Huh?" He asked.

**Play's over**.

"Naruto!" Minato called, rushing over to Naruto's spot on stage Naruto smiled.

"Are you okay? you were pale the entire play!" Minato asked worried already checking Naruto's head for a fever. Naruto brushed his hand away and hugged Minato's neck, Minato was surprised but reluctantly hugged back.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, Tou-san. That was fun!" Naruto smiled. Minato laughed, not understanding Naruto at all, but as long as Naruto was happy, he was happy.

"Papa!" Naruto chimed hopping down from the stage. "Are we going to open presents back at home?"

"Ha, ha. No Naruto, that's tomorrow night. And you have to get to bed early, because Santa comes tonight" Minato smiled.

"Santa-san?" Naruto smiled. "I've been good! I want a present"

Minato picked up Naruto carrying the child home. The two never did see the arch-angel Kushina walk beside them both.

* * *

**Well, did everyone enjoy the Christmas Spirit? I hope they did. I know for a fact Naruto did. Anyway, review please :)**

**-****The Un-wanted Angel**

**-Morgan Yukimari**


	12. Chapter 11

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

**Hey, I know some people had complaints about the last chapter with some sentence repeating themselves, well, I think that's my fault, because my lap-top is old and I need to get it fixed. I'm sorry for that. Let's keep it up with the reviews ^^.**

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He raised his hands above his head, stretching out the sleep as a large yawn escaped his mouth. After a moment's pause, he lowered his arms again and turned his body toward the edge of the bed. He slowly slid off the edge of the mattress, his arm outstretched, looking for his usual support. However, his hand found nothing in front of him and he tumbled to the floor with a small thud. The fall didn't make much noise, but it still hurt just the same. Within seconds of the fall, Minato was in Naruto's room.

He knelt down beside his child immediately. He turned his son's limbs over and searched his body for injuries. Even the smallest scratch would catch Minato's attention. "Naruto? Are you okay?" He asked, hesitantly, still checking for any bumps or scratches. Naruto gave his father a puzzled look._That was fast_, thought the younger blonde.

"Tou-san? How did you get here so quickly? Your office is down the hall." Naruto asked, genuinely confused. His father didn't normally get here so quickly..

Minato paused, all his movement stopped as he looked at his son. He wouldn't tell Naruto that he actually saw him threw the camera in the bear. Minato bit his lip and after a short moment of silence, he said the first thing idea that popped into his head, even if it was a lame excuse.

"Father's instincts," he replied, confidently. He picked up his son and carried him to the bathroom. The younger blonde had cut his ankle on his dresser and it needed to be bandaged.

When Minato was done, Naruto had bandages both on his hurt ankle and and around his head, covering his eyes. Naruto had help getting dressed; Minato decided his blue overalls, a yellow t-shirt and orange child converses would look adorable on him. He was right, pretty soon he found himself doting and swinging Naruto around.

"OOOOH! Naruto, I could just eat you up, you're as cute as a button!" Minato exclaimed with pride.

"Why would you wanna' eat a button, Papa?" Naruto giggled.

Minato looked at his son. "Hmm.. good point Naru-chan." He replied and they both laughed together.

After playing for a while, they both had breakfast and headed to Minato's office. School was in session only for the upperclassmen and children eleven and under had the day off school. Therefore, Minato decided that Naruto would spend the day with him and maybe he'd take him over to Sasuke's later. Minato was halfway through his enormous pile of paperwork when he decided to sneak a peek at his son. Naruto was supposed to be colouring, though he was oddly quiet.

"Naruto! Don't eat the crayons!" Minato scolded, rushing over to his son.

"But it tastes good, this one especially." Naruto whined holding up the purple crayon. Minato took the crayon and began to clean his son's mouth out with a washcloth. The door opened and Hyuuga Hiashi stepped in, behind him a timid little girl stood shaking shy of whoever was in the room.

"Hiashi-san! It's nice to see you," Minato said, a smile stretched out on his face. Naruto looked up knowing someone was in the room.

"Yondaime-san...I hate to intrude, but we must talk. The council wants a meeting and well-" He looked down at his little girl, she was still shaking and a bit frightened. Minato turned his attention to the shy little girl.

"Hello there~" He cooed, a soft smile replacing his earlier one. Minato stood and moved next to the little girl, bending down to her level. He admired the way her dark, navy hair contrasted with her smooth, pale skin and oogled at her beautiful Hyuuga eyes that were as white as snow. "You're so cute!" He exclaimed.

Hinata blushed, hiding further behind her father and from Minato. "T-thank you..." She kindly and timidly spoke.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, she's a little shy." Hiashi apologized.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Naruto is shy too, but he won't admit it." Minato grinned, receiving a loud: "am not!" from behind him. Hinata gained the courage to look from behind her father and when she did, her eyes were the shape of two large hot-pink hearts as she looked at the little blind blond boy playing with a tower of blocks. Sparkles and slow romantic music began to play as she looked lovingly at Naruto.

"Hinata?" her father called.

"Wh-wha!?" She asked.

"I said...will you be okay staying here with Naruto while Hokage-sama and I go to a meeting?" The ravenous father smiled. Hinata blushed and nodded as she skipped over to the blonde boy. Minato smiled, signalling to ANBU officers to stand guard by the doors and windows as the two children played in peace and quiet.

"H-hello" Hinata smiled.

Naruto looked up hearing the sound. "Hi..." He mumbled.

"M-My name is Hinata...What is yours?" She smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied, blatantly. "Wanna' help me built a castle?" He grinned. Hinata looked at the various colors of blocks and it was more of a tower that Naruto was building but she kindly agreed. The castle was built and finished and Naruto sighed.

"Somthin's not right." He said.

"Oh? W-what's wrong?" Hinata timidly asked.

"The castle needs a ruler, a King!" Naruto grinned. "I'm king Naruto Uzumaki, bow down or I'll throw you in the dungeon!" He waved an invisable sword around a huge smile gracing his face.

"I need a queen too...will you be my queen Hinata?" He asked softly, a little shy and embarrassed.

Hinata blushed, speechless she had no idea what to do, Naruto wanted her to be his queen!

"Oh I really don't know that-that's too kind Naruto-Sama-"

"Kun...Naruto-kun. You can call me Naruto-kun or Naru. I don't like formal stuff." Naruto said, interrupting her.

"k-kun? Naruto...Kun..." Hinata blushed.

Naruto smiled, but what made Hinata really nervous and turned her cheeks red, was his declaration. He announced that the two had to get married before they could become either King or Queen.

"So that's really the basic idea of what the meeting was about." Hiashi said while he and Minato walked back to his office.

"Well that was boring," Minato pouted, much like a child and earning a laugh from the raven.

"We weren't gone very long I wonder what the those two were doing." Minato said with a smile. He hoped they got along okay.

The first thing he saw when he opened the door to his office shocked him. He had the urge to close the door and open it again, just to see if what he was seeing was just an illusion. But he knew it wouldn't work and he just stood completely still for a moment as he looked on to the two children in the room. The gasp escaping his mouth is what brought him back to reality. But who wouldn't be shocked, he just walked in on his little boy-yes,_his baby_-kissing Hinata Hyuuga! It was an innocent kiss and Hinata was red faced and practically half-faint when it happened but never the less _his baby was kissing_!

Minato didn't know whether to whip out the camera and squeal or rip his baby from the evil clutches of the witch.

"Aww, Hinata, in love already?" Hiashi smiled, picking up his faint daughter.

"She's my Queen!" Naruto smiled. "Now I'm a King!"

"Well, that's nice, Naruto. Thank you Minato-san I'll be sure to bring Hinata over some other time,thank you again!" And with that Hiashi was out the door before the feared Yellow Flash could do anything to harm him.

Minato slumped against the door and Naruto crawled on the floor to his Papa.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Minato smiled sadly. "Nothing, baby. Nothing's wrong" he replied, taking Naruto into his arms. Naruto nodded, yawning yearning for a nap. His father's strong and warm arms lulled him to sleep as Minato huffed.

_You better of enjoyed that kiss, Naruto. Because while I'm around you're not kissing anyone anymore!_A little protective-chibi screamed inside Minato's head.

* * *

Naruto sighed. He hated the cold sometimes. He loved playing in the snow like any other child would, but he hated the cold for one reason...Minato was the name of the reason. Minato didn't want Naruto never any doors or windows, even if they were closed, fearing Naruto would get sick. So mostly Naruto spent his evenings curled up in a blanket, as per his father's orders and either sitting next to the heat furnace or in Minato's arms. In this case, he was with his father.

"Here, Naruto. Something to warm you up" Minato said with a soft smile on his lips as he handed Naruto a small mug of tea.

Naruto smile back and replied, "thank you, Papa."

Minato smiled, his head rested on the palm of his hand as he watched Naruto. He didn't know what triggered it, but he suddenly recalled what the Kyuubi said the first time he talked to the fox 'through_'_ Naruto.

**_"What you should worry about, is how lonely that child is!" _**The Kyuubi had scolded him**.**

That same sentence never left his mind. It repeated itself over and over again. Minato tried to see if in anyway Naruto showed sadness or loneliness. He couldn't really tell, Naruto was always smiling now. Minato did not mind that at all, but...he was still worried.

"Papa?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Minato answered.

"When will I be a ninja? A real one!" Naruto smiled.

Minato smiled back. "When you're older and have graduated, and passed Chunin Exams, and tests, and more training, and more tests and-"

"That's a lot," Naruto sadly spoke. "What if I don't do good?"

Minato creased his hand gently along Naruto's cheek. "Naruto, you will do good, and don't worry about them. They're a long ways away. What you need to worry about is your school work."

"Hai, Papa."

Minato smiled, scooting over to Naruto to wrap his arms around the small body, he took in a deep breath.

"Papa?" Naruto asked again.

"Hm?"

"Did you do good in school?"

"Of course I did, I really wanted the title of Hokage." Minato patted the small blonde's hair as he spoked..

"Did...Kaa-san do good?" He asked. Minato bit his lip. Naruto almost never talked or even mentioned his mother. The last time he did was right after he had been kidnapped by Orochimaru. Minato never really talked about Kushina either, it was still a soft spot for him but he knew that if Naruto was curious, and he would still be one day, then he'd have to grow some balls and tell Naruto about Kushina.

"She wasn't that good in school, but she tried her best and that's all that matters, because that made her the smartest in the class."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "I don't understand...if she wasn't good but she tried her best, how did that make her the smartest?"

"Naruto...being a ninja requires that you be smart and alert. But there are some who aren't that bright. But those who aren't that bright become the bravest of us all." Minato smiled as he spoke, recalling the memory of his late wife in childhood. "Just because you fail something doesn't mean you're dumb or worthless, as long as you tried your best and put everything you had into it and tried...then that makes you the winner. Because, Darling, what really matters is if you tried your best."

Naruto smiled, cuddling into his father's warm hug.

"Do you think..." He yawned. "I'll be Hokage?"

Minato smiled, placing Naruto's cup on the table and carrying Naruto to bed.

"Of course you will, Naruto." Minato smiled.

Naruto had fallen asleep already so he didn't hear Minato's last words. "I'll make sure of it..."

* * *

**Oh, boy, What did everyone think of this chapter? DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL, IT'S VERY, VERY IMPORTANT.**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

**-Morgan Yukimari**


	13. Chapter 12

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

**A/N:** Now, this is one happy author, because think of how surprised I was to walk away from my laptop only to come back a day later and see I had 10 new reviews for one chapter :) I love you all so, so, so, so, so so much! Not only do I love my reviewers, but I love my readers more than anything! Let's keep it up with the reviews ^^. Also, this chapter will reflect a little bit on the Uchiha side and Sasuke's sadness and longing father-son-love from his father, also Itachi will be mentioned in this chappy :)

*smiles*

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Naruto couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair. Today was the Parent-Teacher Conferences and he was a little nervous about them. They had a meeting every year in the middle of the school year; Teachers would show their students improvements both in school work and classroom expectations to the parents. Naruto didn't think he did anything bad or wrong, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

_What if I wasn't smart enough or I'm not qualified to be a ninja?_ Naruto panicked.

Kyuubi woke up from his slumber.**Hm...Kit, you'll be fine. You try your best, that's what really matters**.

_But what if "my best" just isn't good enough? Tou-san says it takes a lot of patience and hard-work to be Hokage. What if I don't become Hokage._ Naruto bit his lip.

**Woah, woah, Kit. You're only six, don't take it personally. You still have lots to learn and lots of time**. Kyuubi didn't answer anymore questions Naruto had. And before he knew it, the meeting was almost over.

"Naruto is improving in the classroom." Iruka said with a smile.

Minato beamed, _I expect no less from my child. _He thought before saying, "you hear that, Naruto? You're improving." Minato patted his son's head and Naruto's cheeks redden, a small smile curling his lips up.

"Naruto tries his best and puts forth a lot effort. He has completed the basic requirements and in my opinion, Naruto will make a great ninja." Iruka continued.

Naruto beamed, _this wasn't so bad after all_. All his worries washed away. Naruto spaced out and before he realised it, the meeting had ended. He heard his father and Iruka-sensei push out their chairs and stand. He assumed they must be shaking hands, which they were. Naruto got up as well and grabbed onto his father's leg.

Minato smiled down at his son and said, "Can you wait in the hall for me for a bit, Naru-chan?"

Naruto turned his head up to his father and after a moment, nodded his understanding. Placing his hand on the wall behind him, he traced his way out of the room. As he stood in the hall and listened to the shuffle of people walking by, be began to get nervous again. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he leaned against the wall. "I wonder what Tou-san and Iruka-sensei are talking about." He wondered aloud.

"Uchiha Sasuke, is outstanding!" Naruto heard a voice echo down the hall. He tilted his head in the direction the sound came from. Curiosity getting the better of the poor boy, he wander down the hall towards the sound. When he finally came to the classroom the sound originated from, he stood outside the door and eavesdropped on the conversation.

He listened as the teacher elaborated on how well Sasuke was doing. "Sasuke has been above-average in school work, does more than meets the requirements in training, I have no doubt in my mind this boy will bring great wonders to Konoha as a ninja!" The teacher smiled.

"Hmph," Fugaku said. "Keep it up, Sasuke and you'll be just like Itachi."

But Naruto didn't hear what Fugaku said to Sasuke, he had only caught bits and pieces of the words outstanding, above-average, and great wonders rang through his head. Iruka never said anything like that about him. He felt his eyes begin to swell with tears. All Iruka had said was that he tried his best with forth-effort. That seemed like nothing compared to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore, he choked down a sob and ran out the school doors.

He felt pathetic, he felt worthless, and most of all, he felt like he had just let his father down.

* * *

"Iruka, what I wanted to ask you was..." Minato sighed. "Have any teachers or students been treating Naruto differently?"

Iruka thought for a moment. "Not to my knowledge. He's always with me, accept for training next trimester. He'll have a different teacher."

"Who might that teacher be?" Minato asked.

"I don't know, sir. No one knows until the middle of break. We usually do it by their Chakra levels. The advanced ones go with the higher ranking teachers and the ones who need help will either repeat this class, or be moved to a special needs classroom-"

"My son will not go into that classroom." Minato interrupted.

Iruka cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Make sure that my son doesn't go into that classroom. He's not stupid, Iruka. He just needs help. I think he should go into the advance class. I know for a fact, Sasuke Uchiha will be going into that class and I want my child near Sasuke." Minato explained.

Iruka nodded. "I'll see what I can do, I can only recommend him. But deciding is something I can't do."

"No, it's fine. Recommending will be enough...for now." Minato smiled sadly.

Minato left the classroom as someone else and their child stepped in.

"Okay Naruto, ready to go-Naruto?" He asked. Minato didn't see Naruto in the hallway. He started to panic, looking into other classrooms and ignoring the fact that he was either disrupting a meeting or making a scene of himself, checking the bathrooms and even the playground.

"Damn...this is deja vu." He panicked. He looked around some bushes until he heard crying.

"Hm?" Minato slowly pushed aside some branches on a bush and saw Naruto. The boy was clutching his legs to his chest desperately and had his face pressed against his knees, hidden behind his blond hair. Minato immediately dropped to his knees and held Naruto close to him. As soon as Naruto felt his father's touch, he wrapped his small arms around his father's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Naruto? What's the matter? Why did you leave when I told you to stay?" Questions kept rolling out of his mouth and all Naruto did was sob.

"I-I...I tried my best, Papa, but I didn't do it!" Naruto sobbed into his father's neck.

Minato was confused. Had he missed something?

"Naruto? Do what? What didn't you do?"

"I...I didn't make you proud!" Naruto sobbed. "I over heard a teacher talking about Sasuke's grades and...and...he said he was 'outstanding' and that Sasuke...would be better at things." Minato continued to stroke Naruto's blonde hair. "All I did was fine. I'm not happy with "fine" I want 'excellent' and 'perfect' I want those grades. I worked hard for them...and I didn't get them." Naruto let out a loud cry. Minato felt guilty. Did he not tell Naruto that he was proud of him, no matter what?

"Naruto...I thought I told you, that those who do their best are really the smartest of children." Minato reminded his son, soothingly. He rubbed away tears that fell from Naruto's pale, lifeless eyes. "Naruto, I am proud of you. Of everything, even the simplest things, that you do. You make me happy each and every day. I'm blessed to know that you, Naruto, are my bright child."

Naruto smiled and hugged his father. Minato returned the hug. "Come on, let's get you warm and dry." Minato said, picking up Naruto carrying him out of the snow.

"Now, don't think you're not in trouble for worrying me..." Minato warned. Naruto gulped he knew what that tone meant.

* * *

After the snow had melted into a slushy substance and then into water, the grass had grown into a luscious green. Warm sunshine fell from a gorgeous, blue sky and spring was in full bloom. Naruto loved this season more than anything. With his sight he got to see many animals he had never seen before. Flowers were a new experience for him as well; he made sure to pick a bunch for his Papa while walking home with Kakashi from school one day. He experienced new smells and sights.

One day, Minato was granted a rare day-off. He figured since the weather was nice and there was no snow he'd take Naruto to the park. After Naruto was dressed and ready, they set out.

"Tou-san, may I use my sight at the park?" Naruto asked.

~Minato smiled. "I don't mind, but tell me if you get any headaches." His father reminded him.

Naruto nodded, knowing the drill by heart. Minato would always ask him after he used his sight to tell him if he had any headaches and _if by God he did _he'd not only get a long lecture on how to use his sight properly from his father but one from Kyuubi. So usually he lied about the headaches. The ones he got were small and a quick nap or some water would always cure it, so he saw no harm in not telling his father.

"Will Sasuke be at the park?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." Minato replied.

"Itachi too?"

_Itachi..._

"Maybe."

"Sasuke says Itachi gets mad every so often." Naruto replied.

Minato stopped walking, thinking about what Naruto had to say about Itachi and Sasuke. "Is that so? Can you tell me more about it?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded, he began to repeat what Sasuke had told him just a few days ago. "Sasuke told me that Itachi had gotten into a fight with some of his family. He said that they blamed Itachi for the death of his friend, Shisui." Naruto replied, confused. "I don't understand, Tou-san. Why would they blame Itachi for that? Itachi seems like such a nice person. He's nice to me and doesn't treat me any different than what people should."

Minato smiled, he was glad for Itachi for treating others with the same respect. But...Shisui.

He hadn't spoken to Fugaku in a while. He wondered what he had to say about all of this.

"Naruto. Don't worry about that. Itachi _is _a good person." Minato explained. "Good people always get justice."

Naruto shrugged. "Will you push me on the swings?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

Minato nodded. _Naruto, you're so naive_.

***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto***

"Higher, Tou-san, I wanna' go higher!" Naruto cried for joy as he was pushed on the swing, laughing and swinging his feet back and forth. Minato smiled and pushed a tad bit harder. He didn't want Naruto to go too high and become frightened or worse -fall off the swing. He made sure not to make Naruto go any higher than he already was.

"Weeee!" Naruto cried with joy.

_"Naru-chan!"_ Someone called out, Naruto looked forward seeing Sasuke waving at him. He smiled and as he was really high in the air, he jumped off the swing. His son's suddenly departure alarmed Minato so much he didn't see the swing come back at him. It hit the frazzled father in the face and knocked him down.

"Naruto, hi!" Sasuke called. "Are you using your sight?"

"Yes I am, Sasuke and I like spring! It's so pretty, almost as pretty as autumn-" Naruto replied only to be interrupted by his father.

"NARUTO!" Minato yelled, anger and worry laced in his voice. Naruto turned towards his father, an apologetic look on his face. "How many times have I told you, do not jump from high places?!" Minato said, hands on his hips. Naruto blushed, frowning.

"To not to. Or I'll get injured," Naruto replied, his eyes downcast.

"That's right." Minato said, checking Naruto's ankles to see if he bruised them. "Hello, Sasuke. are you here alone?" He asked.

"No. I'm with Itachi, but he left to go talk to someone." Sasuke replied.

"Well...how is Itachi?" Minato asked, very concerned right now about Itachi's wellbeing. He knew all about Itachi. Itachi was probably the most powerful Uchiha currently alive. He had no doubt in his mind that Itachi was a good child, but there was something about Itachi that made him reconsider some things.

Sasuke shrugged. "He's sort of quiet. It's been bothering me." Sasuke frowned. "and he's always gone on missions lately."

_Well, the kid's only thirteen and he's a freaking captain already. More than that, he was only in the Academy for little less than a year. I'd say the kid was a genius._Minato thought. "I see. Can you please tell him that if he's having any problems he can talk to me and I'll help him." He replied with a smile.

"Tou-san acts like Jiji." Naruto replied, copying his father's stance and placing his own hands on his hips. "Always fathering everyone."

"I'm The Hokage, it's sort of my job, I guess." Minato said and thought about it for a moment. A sly smile came to his face as he said, "and I think _someone's_jealous."

Naruto's face turned red. "Nuh-uh!" The younger blonde replied, shaking his head. Minato bent down and wrapped Naruto in his arms, snuggling and tickling the giggling blonde.

"Yes you are, yes you are!" Minato teased.

"Papa!" Naruto laughed. "That tickles."

Minato chuckled. "Oh, Naruto you're my ball of sunshine." Minato's eyes shone brightly with a giant grin on his face. Naruto returned the smile.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Sasuke starting to walk away. "Sasuke?" Naruto called, confused.

"You know, I-I-I'm gonna' go back to my brother...see ya' around, Naru-chan." Sasuke spoke, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Naruto, completely confused, just watched Sasuke walk away. He didn't exactly want Sasuke to leave, but he got the feeling he couldn't stop him.

Minato sighed and watched Sasuke's retreating back. He knew he had just made a big mistake, and he felt bad about it. Minato reluctantly turned from the young raven. "Come on, Naru. I'll push you on the swings again," he chimed, though his voice wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. Naruto was already running toward swing set so he didn't notice.

_Poor Sasuke_. Minato thought as he stood behind Naruto's swing. _Is Fugaku that hard on his children? Especially Sasuke? _Minato wasn't stupid. He had seen Fugaku's "parenting" in action. It mostly consisted of telling Sasuke what he did wrong, praising Itachi or muttering about how the Uchiha clan needed to repopulate again. Minato was sure all the love Itachi or Sasuke ever got was from Mikoto. But even she was cold-hearted sometimes.

"Higher Papa!" Naruto yelled and smiled.

Minato, lost in his thoughts, continued to stare into the blue sky. _What would happen...If Naruto didn't have me?_ He thought.

"Papa?" Naruto asked when he noticed he was slowing down and Minato wasn't pushing him anymore.

_How lonely would my boy be? How...scared would he be?_

"...Tou-san? Papa?" Naruto asked once he came to a halt, still sitting on the swing. In one swoop Naruto was picked up and smothered with kisses and squished into a great big hug.

"Naruto...Never forget how much I love you." Minato said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Naruto was confused and his expression reflected it like a mirror. "Papa? What are you talking about? I already know how much you love me," he replied, staring at his father, his brows knit over his azure eyes.

"And never forget that, Naruto." Minato nearly wept. He held Naruto a bit tighter that day.

* * *

Sasuke found himself alone at the park today. Itachi was with him just a few minutes ago, but now, he was nowhere to be found. He assumed that his brother must have gone back home, though it was unlike Itachi to leave Sasuke anywhere.

He entered the Uchiha compound and though it was early evening, the streets were eerily quiet. It disturbed Sasuke and the fear began to show on his face. He walked the main street where earlier today, his Uchiha relatives had been talking and enjoying themselves. Even the house where his favourite Oba-san and Oji-san lived was quiet. It was unearthing, and the further Sasuke walked into the compound, the more worried he became. Sasuke didn't know when he started running, but now he stood outside the gate to his home panting heavily. He looked around and still saw nothing but empty streets.

Slowly he pushed the gate open. His heart thumped in his ears and he jumped, startled, when the gate suddenly creaked. He was scared. Scared of what he might find, afraid of what was out there. He shifted his eyes back and forth wildly and broke out into a cold sweat. _Calm down_, he told himself and told a deep breath. He slowly walked to the front door, calming his body and mind.

But all of it was for not for when he opened the door he saw them. _All_ he saw was them. His mother and father laid out on floor, as if on display, red liquid pooling out around them. Their bodies were black and blue, broken and pale, cold to touch, and completely lifeless. Their eyes were still open, shock engraved into their faces and Sasuke thought he could hear their screams echoing in the house, in his head. He felt dizzy, sick, like he was about to vomit but he couldn't tears his eyes from the gruesome sight. He wanted to run, but he was frozen in place, like a deer in headlights. It took his everything just to fall to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Mother...Father...?" he called, his voice weak but need oozed from the words.

He looked at their faces and the fear they felt rippled through his body. He reached a hand out to run through his mother's hair. All he could think was why. Why were they dead. Why did this happen. Just why.

Sasuke heard rustling and immediately looked up, new thoughts running through his mind. _Could the killer still be in the house? Itachi! Where was Itachi? _Sasuke thought, frantic.

Sasuke felt relief run through his body as his eyes fell on Itachi. He was alive. "Itachi...what happened?!" He asked, still afraid. He looked down at his parents again. _Dead, they were both dead._

Itachi turned turned toward his younger brother holding a blood stained kunai in his left hand. But what grabbed Sasuke's attention wasn't the ninja tool, but Itachi's eyes. They blazed red with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke was totally sucked into them as he stared at his brother wide-eyed.

* * *

**The Uchiha Massacre has begun! DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL, IT'S VERY, VERY IMPORTANT.**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

**-Morgan Yukimari**


	14. Chapter 13

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

**Now, this is one happy author, because think of how surprised I was to walk away from my lap-top only to come back a day later and see I had 10 new reviews for one chapter :) I love you all so, so, so, so, so so much! Not only do I love my reviewers, but I love my readers more than anything! Let's keep it up with the reviews ^^. Alright, so now that Sasuke's family has been murdered, how will this play out with Minato and Naruto?**

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Minato shuffled through papers, stacks of them. It was past midnight, almost one in the morning. He had been woken up by four ANBU members to hear about the Uchiha massacre. Frankly, he was stunned. He was now sifting through files of Itachi's records, trying to find any source of anger problems or mental issues the boy may have had, but so far nothing has shown up. Minato couldn't believe what had happened. He had been to the clan's village to see the damage and all that was left was a pile of burned up bodies, a foul stench, and blood on the walls.

Sasuke...he had to get to Sasuke.

Sasuke was currently crying on one of the orphanage beds.

_"You'll have to kill me."_

"Itachi..." He sobbed.

_"If you truly hate me, then find me and kill me."_

"Itachi, you bastard!" He screamed, tossing his pillow to the floor. His family, everyone he ever knew and loved was dead. He saw their faces, their ways of dying thanks to Itachi. He saw everything. He was scarred for life. The very innocence of his soul he felt were stolen from him. He cried more loudly. He couldn't get the image out of his head! He couldn't get out their lifeless faces...His mother...The blood.

"Sasuke."

He turned.

"H-Hokage-Sama?" He asked.

Minato stepped forward, sitting on the bed.

"Sasuke, I'm taking you out of here." He smiled kindly.

"H-huh?"

* * *

_Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, rib-_

Naruto slammed his hand on his realistic frog sounding alarm clock. He stretched and yawned.

"Mornin' Fluffy." He smiled, kissing his stuffed fox Kakashi had given him on the button nose. He felt something strange in his bed. There was a tiny lump next to him.

Can't be Tou-san. Tou-san couldn't fit in my bed. And Tou-san is bigger than this lump. He thought. After he had poked it numerous times, the lump moaned out tiredly.

"Mmmm! Leave me'lone" It moaned.

Sounds like Sasuke...Sasuke?!

"Sasuke? What are you doing in my bed?" Naruto cried out. It wasn't that he was furious, he was more startled than anything. Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment and tried to fall back to sleep. Naruto got out of bed, picked up his fox and ran out of his room, using his sight that he had actually planned on using later.

"Papa! Papa!" He called out.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto" Minato smiled cooking breakfast.

"Papa! Why is Sasuke in my bed?" He asked, startled.

"Well, Naruto...Sasuke will be staying with us from now on." Minato smiled. "Won't that be fun?"

Naruto was confused. It's not that he was unhappy about it, because he was excited, but why was Sasuke suddenly staying with them?

"Cool Papa...but won't his family miss him?" He asked. Minato thought he dodged a bullet, but it seemed it came around to bite him in the ass.

"Well...uh...Naruto, you see." Minato said getting on one knee to explain to Naruto what had happened when Sasuke appeared in the kitchen.

"They died." Sasuke blatantly answered.

Naruto turned. "What?"

"Itachi killed them." Sasuke frowned, glaring at the floor.

"Wha!? Itachi killed them? No way, I mean he is such a nice person-"

"He did, Naruto! I saw it with my own eyes, my brother killed everyone of my family!" Sasuke bellowed. Naruto was taken back, Sasuke had never yelled at him. He wondered if he made him mad.

"G-Gomen, Sasuke" Naruto said quietly.

Minato frowned. "Sasuke, Naruto had no idea what was going on, he's confused just as much as I am. There's no need to yell." Sasuke pouted, stomping away.

"This is going to be harder than I thought...Okay, Naruto new rule." Minato declared. Naruto sheepishly looked up, wondering if he was going to be in trouble.

"Naruto, Sasuke is very sensitive when it comes to what happened last night with his family. I don't want you to talk about it, alright?" Minato said.

"Hai, Papa. But I don't understand why Sasuke's angry...I'd cry if you were killed." Naruto frowned, a few tears came to his eyes and Minato wiped them away, kissing his forehead.

"You don't need to worry about that, because that's never going to happen." Minato smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky-promise." Naruto held out his little pinky and Minato linked his pinky with Naruto's.

"I pinky-promise." Minato smiled. "Now, how about we cheer Sasuke up and welcome him into our home by giving him breakfast in bed, shall we?"

"How come I don't get breakfast in bed?" Naruto pouted.

"Oh you did one time, remember what happened then?" Minato spoke.

"It was an accident!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto...you tried to squirt syrup out your window at a barking dog."

"So? It worked didn't it?" Naruto asked.

"I guess...but your carpet had to be replaced, along with your dresser and I had to throw out your blankets." Minato reminded, making Naruto feel guilty.

"Well, my bad for being...creative!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and Minato laughed picking up Naruto to help him cook, all the while Sasuke watched the two with envious, obsidianeyes.

"Saaaaaaaa-suke!" Naruto called pounding with both fists on the door.

"Naruto, please don't yell." Minato said, holding the tray of food in his arms.

"C'ome on Sasuke, I don't need to knock for my own door, now don't I?" Naruto teased. Naruto shrieked when the door 'whooshed' open and Sasuke stood there glaring at the blonde.

"What?" He rudely asked. Minato knew that Sasuke, instead of crying, might be choosing anger over sadness, he knew that sometimes children found it easier to choose anger over sadness, so he used psychology to try and butter Sasuke up to express his feelings.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I thought you'd like to have breakfast in bed this morning. something to make you feel welcomed" Minato smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I made you toast!" Naruto boasted.

Sasuke looked confused.

"There's eggs and bacon. I could make you something different if you'd like." Minato offered.

"No it's fine..." Sasuke answered taking the tray. "Thank you." He closed the door, wanting to eat in peace.

"Leave the tray out here and I'll wash the dishes." Minato called out.

Naruto smiled, whispering: "I think it worked, Tou-san."

"I think it did too, Naruto." Minato answered. "Now remember, Sasuke is more than a guest in this house, he's our family now. So you must treat him with respect as you would me."

"Hai, Papa."

"You both go back to school next week for your first final."

Naruto was confused. "What's a final, Tou-san?"

"It's when you show your teacher what you learned all year. They'll ask a question and you answer, or show it." Minato answered. "I'll help you and Sasuke both prepare for it if you'd like."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto cheered. "I'd love to!"

"Alright, now before we do anything today, you need to get dressed." Minato ordered.

"...Papa. My clothes are in my room. Sasuke's eating in there I don't wanna' disturb him." Naruto smiled, trying to form a pajama day. Minato nodded.

"You're right...that can mean only one thing" He smiled.

"Pj day!" Naruto cheered. Pj day for Minato and Naruto meant all day in their Pj's being lazy around the house. Sometimes they'd watch TV but mostly read (in this case, Minato would read to Naruto). Naruto loved to read, although he had trouble with Kanji. He was more than happy when Minato taught him how to read, it was another thing hel oved about Kyuubi's chakra. Speaking of which.

"Hey, Kyuubi!" Naruto called out loud.

Kyuubi woke up from slumber, using his ninth tail to rub the sleep from his eyes. "**What do you want this early, Naruto?"**

"Wow, you and Sasuke are both grumpy in the morning. Anyway, I have two things to tell you!" Naruto smiled. Minato looked over at Naruto, he rolled his eyes. He hated when Naruto talked to the fox in such a friendly manner. Well, to be more precise, he hated when Kyuubi spoke friendly to Naruto. He didn't like Kyuubi all that much, and he was extra-precocious with Naruto having "conversations" with Kyuubi.

**"Well, spit it out."**Kyuubi said.

"One, Sasuke is going to live with me and Papa, since...something bad happened to his family"

**"Don't care, nice for him, what's the other reason."** Kyuubi spoke, sounding like he didn't care for Naruto's friend and in reality he didn't. Naruto sighed, he hated how Kyuubi sounded uncaring towards other people.

"And two, Papa says we can have Pj day and he's teaching me more Kanji today" Naruto smiled.

**"Well, good for you Kit, keep up the good work, now may I go back to sleep?"** Kyuubi asked.**"It's my Pj day and I'd like to spend it sleeping."**

Naruto giggled. "You don't have Pj's Kyuubi."

**"My red fur coat doesn't count? Oh well."** The fox went to sleep. Naruto turned his focus on the Kanji. After a few minutes Naruto felt he had gotten the hang of it. The rest of the afternoon was spent laying in the sun with his father in the den painting calligraphy Naruto looked over at Minato's calligraphy.

"Watashi...no...musuko...o...shukufuku*" Naruto said. "What does that mean, Papa?" He asked.

"It means: Bless my son." Minato smiled.

"Aaw, thank you, Papa. Can we frame it?" Naruto asked.

"We will once they dry." Minato looked up at a clock it was already past noon. He got up and stretched. He took a look around the room, he noticed Sasuke hadn't come out of Naruto's room.

"Naruto, could you check on Sasuke for me please?" Minato asked. "Ask if he'd like to join us. And after this maybe we can go to the park."

"Okay, Tou-san" Naruto smiled. When Naruto reached his room, he frowned. He was back to the pitch-black dark world he'd known all his life. He sighed. He should of asked Kyuubi when his sight would reach the limit, now he had to wait a whole new day to use his sight and he was looking forward to seeing his Papa, Sasuke and himself all have fun together.

"Oh, well. We can still have fun today and maybe tomorrow we can have fun again and I can see it then." He smiled. He knocked twice on the door.

No answer.

He knocked once more, the door swung open.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke spat.

"That's a little mean, don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it was a little mean when Itachi killed my family, _don't you think?!"_ Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, so he left it alone, although for some reason it sounded as if Sasuke was trying to pin His family's Death on him.

"Sasuke...Papa and I are downstairs painting calligraphy and afterward he's taking us to the park-"

Sasuke threw something across the hall at Naruto and Naruto barely dodged it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke now had Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "Get one thing straight, Naruto. I don't care what your stupid plans are for the day, I don't want to be here and your hyper-mood is pissing me off!" Sasuke threw Naruto onto the ground and Naruto landed with an umph.

Kyuubi woke from his slumber. Hearing some voices.

**"Is that Uchiha?"** His voice threatened. He could see Sasuke getting into Naruto's face, he could even hear the threatening words. This made Kyuubi's blood boil with anger.

"S-Sasuke...what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked. This wasn't like his friend. "This isn't you. You're not the same person. Why are you so angr-"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. "And leave me alone!"

Of course Sasuke was upset about the death of his family, especially the scene he had to witness. He was angry, confused and upset, so naturally he was taking his anger out on someone weaker than himself, much like a bully.

"Sasuke-"

"I said, Shut up, Naruto!"

"It's because you miss Itachi...don't you? And your dad..." Naruto spoke. Sasuke became quiet, he gave Naruto a death warning look on his face, even though he knew Naruto couldn't see.

"You wanted your dad to love you...didn't you?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, causing a thump Minato heard in the den downstairs.

"Shut up, Naruto shut up!" Sasuke screamed. "You don't know how hard it was to please him!"

Kyuubi growled. **"This punk's pushing Naruto against the wall, well screw that!" **he said to himself.

"You were given everything in life, you had someone who loved you! You're an idiot Naruto and your father still cares about you!" Sasuke screamed.

Minato heard that from downstairs and started walking to the staircase.

"Sasuke...you're being mean." Naruto cried.

"You've got a reputation that was_handed_ to you! You never had to earn a single thing in your life, your "daddy" did it for you!" Sasuke screamed. "You're nothing without your father and you never will be!"

"Hey, What's going on up there?!" Minato called out at the bottom of the steps.

"Stop it, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, tears running down his cheeks. "You're hurting my feelings"

"Who gives a damn about how you feel Naruto! I sure don't! I'm telling the truth too! You're nothing but an unwanted jinchuuriki, who can't see, and has no mother!" Sasuke screamed. Minato was now darting up the steps. But deep inside Naruto, Kyuubi soothingly encouraged Naruto to let him control "him".

**"Give me your body, Naruto."**Kyuubi whispered softly in Naruto's ear. Naruto felt anger consuming his body. He felt his hands, his arms, his legs, his brain, all of "himself" become Kyuubi's for a brief moment. Red Chakra seeped out of him and his eyes became red. Sasuke gasped, as Naruto flung himself on the raven, breaking the door open as he flung Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Naruto, who dodged it. Minato came running into the room, he stopped seeing the red tail.

"N...Naruto!" He gasped, his eyes wide.

Naruto growled, his fangs showing and his whiskers bold.

He raised an arm and with his claws, he sliced and cut Sasuke's cheek and partially his throat. Sasuke had tried to kick Naruto off, but it didn't work. Minato conjured his hands, pulling out a seal from his pocket, jumping up and slapping the seal onto Naruto's back, Naruto screamed as the red chakra vanished and he had gone back to his normal human being form, his clothes were ripped and he covered his eyes.

"It burns!" He cried loudly.

Minato picked up Naruto, not before he gave a short glare at Sasuke, carrying Naruto to the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto was laid on the couch, healing salve was applied to any red area on his body, including his eyes. He was wrapped in bandages around his waist and torso. A light blanket was laid over him while he was resting. Minato smiled, kissing his head gently leaving the room to deal with Sasuke.

Sasuke had a minor injury on his face and Sasuke winced as alcohol was applied to his face.

"I know it stings..." Minato said. "But it'll make it heal faster."

Sasuke was speechless.

"What...was that thing?" He asked.

"...That was Naruto." Minato frowned. "You must have said something that triggered the fox inside of him to control him and he would have killed you."

Sasuke frowned. "I...I just..." He was lost.

"You hurt his feelings. I heard what you said." Minato harshly said. "That was uncalled for. I don't care what you've been threw, you don't talk to anyone like that, Sasuke. Now as long as you live in my house you will respect other people in here, whether it be a cleaning maid, any guest that come here, or an ANBU officer and_**especially**_Naruto, do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai...Ho-"

"No." Minato interrupted. "You may call me Minato if you'd like. But you will be calling me 'Hokage-sama' if you hurt my little boy in any way, shape or form again, do you understand?"

"Yes...Minato." Sasuke frowned.

"Good. Now once Naruto wakes up, you will apologize for what you said, especially about his mother." That last part sounded more harsh than what Minato would have liked, but still, Sasuke nodded.

"I...I'm so sorry." Sasuke frowned, tears coming to his eyes. "I...I, myself...don't know why I acted like that." He was on the verge of crying. "It seemed...like the right emotion...to feel."

Minato kneeled in front of Sasuke, wiping away a few tears.

"I've...I've never had that!" Sasuke cried. "I've never had a father to cheer me up or hug me, Tou-san wouldn't...ever do that to me." Sasuke was bawling now. He had hurt his friend and what's more was he was jealous of him. He felt pathetic. Minato frowned. Now he knew why Sasuke was so upset today. He could understand about yesterday too.

"Sasuke, was that the reason why you walked away from us? Was it because I was showing Naruto love an affection?" Minato asked. "Fugaku...never showed you that?"

Sasuke felt as if he were going to cry once more, so Minato wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke, you are my son's best friend. You helped him to read and write in school. You are a very smart child." Minato smiled. "Don't let your old man think that you were never important, because you were certainly important to Naruto...and to myself."

Sasuke nodded, hugging Minato back.

"Thank you..."

"No problem...kodomo**"

When Naruto awoke, Sasuke apologized and even cried some more. Naruto was more than happy to forgive Sasuke, especially since he actually forgot half of what happened upstairs.

That night after both boys had their baths and were gently tucked into bed Naruto turned over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" He asked.

"hm?" Sasuke responded.

"Are you still upset?" Naruto asked. "About Itachi, I mean."

Sasuke didn't respond.

"I'll be your brother, Sasuke." Naruto said, cuddling closer to Sasuke, falling to slumber.

Sasuke tilted his head to rest on Naruto's.

"...Thank you too, Naruto." He smiled, resting his eyes.

* * *

**Translations:**

*** Bless my son**

**** Child**

**Wow, this chapter was long, wasn't it? But a ton has happened here, A TON! Now that Sasuke is part of Naruto's family things should go a lot smoother now am I right? DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL, IT'S VERY, VERY IMPORTANT.**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

**-Morgan Yukimari**


	15. Chapter 14

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By **_The Un-wanted Angel_ **and **_Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari_

**Now, that Sasuke is living with Minato and Naruto, he's officially family according to the father and son. What new adventures arrive for the trio? Read more to find out. And I will warn you all, the next chapter will be a mega timeskip, to keep things interesting.**

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Sasuke had gotten used to living with Naruto and Minato. It was a very happy, loving home to be in. But what sort of irked him was how long Minato would be gone for his job, whether it was meetings or other duties. Usually after school they would walk home with Kakashi or another ANBU member and wait for Minato to return home. Sometimes Naruto and Sasuke would play a board game after their homework was finished or they would read, but today it was almost eight o'clock and Minato still wasn't home.

Naruto started to feel anxious, Minato was never this late. "Sasuke...I'm worried." He admitted.

Sasuke turned from the TV and looked at Naruto.

"It's okay, Naru-chan. Maybe Minato-san is in a meeting." Sasuke suggested.

"I hope so, he's never this late." Naruto frowned, turning his attention back to the TV. Suddenly, Naruto winced in pain, gripping his hair. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto, very concerned for the Blonde.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" He asked, slightly frantic.

"My head...it hurts." Naruto whined. "I'm starting to get a headache, I need my pills." Sasuke bit his lip. He had seen Minato give Naruto pills everyday and usually he would apply some white cream and bandages afterwards. Sasuke was a bit nervous. He had no idea where the pills were, but it looked like Naruto needed them now.

"Well...where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto cried. "My head hurts so bad!"

"Okay, okay. Don't cry, let's go find them." Sasuke offered, taking Naruto into the kitchen. Sasuke pondered for a bit, trying to look for the pill bottle. He first decided to check the lower cabinets when he couldn't find them there, he pulled out a chair and began to look in the higher places.

"What is your medication called?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know." Naruto winced, gripping his head and rubbing his temples with his fingers to calm down the massive migraine he had going on in his small head. Sasuke gulped. There were a lot of pill bottles in the cabinet, he was scared that if he gave Naruto the wrong one and the wrong amount, that he'd kill him. He started reading the labels until he saw the word: treatment. It had to work. He took down the bottle and smiled.

"Okay, I found it!" Sasuke beamed.

"Goody!" Naruto cheered. "You have to chop it up for me."

"...What?"

"Yeah, you have to chop it up and put it in a cup of water so I can take my pill." Naruto replied. "Tou-san doesn't like it when I try and swallow pills, he's scared I might choke on one, he also says it's safer this way."

Sasuke took a look at the pills. They looked like the kind that dissolve in your mouth.

"I think they dissolve in your mother, Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"Really? Like candy?"

"I think so."

"Okay, give me two, I take one in the morning and two at night." Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke shook the bottle until two pink pills came out. Sasuke looked at the color of the pills.

"Um...Naruto what color are your pills?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged and popped the pills in his mouth, swallowing them. He rubbed his stomach. "I like these ones, they taste like strawberries!" He beamed. Sasuke nodded he went to put away the bottle and shut the cabinet door when Minato walked in the back door.

"Hey, kids." He smiled.

"Papa!" Naruto raced to his father hugging him tightly around the legs. "Papa! I missed you! You took forever."

"I'm sorry about that, Naruto. I was stuck in a meeting and then I had to run to the pharmacy." Minato replied placing two small bags on the kitchen table. Sasuke gulped, knowing something didn't add up correctly.

"Um, Minato-san-" Sasuke started but Naruto interrupted him, too excited to let someone else speak to his father.

"Papa! I had a headache and Sasuke gave me my pills!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down.

Minato's smile turned into an instant frown and Sasuke blushed.

"What?" Minato asked seriously.

"Sasuke gave me my pills, since my head started to hurt. But I feel better now." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto...You ran out of your pills, that's why I went to the pharmacy. To pick up your prescription." Minato said, gripping Naruto's shoulders, now slightly terrified, he felt himself becoming overbearing knowing his baby just swallowed pills by himself. Naruto felt worried himself, he did something wrong.

"Papa...What do you mean?" Naruto said, sounding worried.

"Naruto, what pills did you take?!" Minato asked.

"The strawberry kind Sasuke gave me!" Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke handed Minato the pill bottle and Minato read the labels. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh...Thank God." He smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...Nothing's wrong, Sasuke." Minato smiled hugging Naruto who began to shake out of fear. :I'm glad you gave Naruto those pills instead of something else, those pills won't hurt him."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto felt his stomach rumble and he darted for the bathroom.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked, mind-boggled.

"Oh, Sasuke you gave Naruto pills for when he's going threw constipation." Minato slightly giggled.

"Oh..." Sasuke quietly said.

* * *

After Naruto's "bathroom incident", he was given his real pills (with much fussing from Minato who wanted to hear EVERY detail about Naruto's headache) and had cream applied to his eyes with fresh bandages wrapped taut around his head. Minato decided it would be nice to read the boys a bedtime story.

After Minato had tucked both boys in he smiled.

"Good night boys." He smiled, flipping on a night light, leaving the room.

"G'night Papa." Naruto mumbled, very sleepy.

"Goodnight, Minato-san." Sasuke yawned.

Minato grinned and closed the door. He stomped his foot on the ground and cursed. He had no problem with Sasuke sleeping in the same room with Naruto, but the thing was, Sasuke could see him. Meaning, he couldn't adjust the stuffed bear and brush away the fur from the lens of the camera so the shots would be in focus again. He tried to sneak in last night to fix the camera, but he tripped on something in the dark and fell with a loud thud. The sound had woken up the Naruto and scared the bejeebers out of him.

"I'll have to try again tonight." He muttered.

"Or you could take down the cameras." A voice said. Minato jumped, startled. When he turned to find the source of the voice he saw his Ex-teacher.

"Oh...Hey, what's going on?" Minato greeted.

"Nothing much, I heard about the kill spree Itachi went on with the Uchiha clan, and a little birdie told me you took in Sasuke? That's bold." The white-haired toad sannin smiled.

Minato sighed, walking to his office.

"I can't take down the cameras because-"

"You're paranoid?"

"No...Because I don't want anything to happen in my son's room. A room I can't see what's happening in. And also what would happen if Naruto fell out of bed and split his head open and he couldn't reach me? What would happen then?!" Minato spat.

The Ex-teacher sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think the odds of that are one-to-one million."

"Still, ONE! My baby isn't going to be _that one_."

"Well...I came over to ask you a question, but I guess the answer's a 'no'." He turned to leave, but Minato stopped him.

"What was your question?" He asked.

"Never mind, I'll ask later. See ya'. I have girls to chase and pages upon pages to write about boobs." He added a laugh, hopping out the window. Minato sighed. He turned to the TV on the desk and he felt agitated, he couldn't take it anymore. He snuck quietly into their room and smiled seeing both boys sleeping. He tiptoed across the room. As quickly but quietly as he could he made his way to the white fluffy bear. Upon reaching it, began to fumble with the wires in the back, trying to set them properly. Though, as smart as he was, he was never any good in the electrical department, the only way he knows how to fix anything is to bang and beat on the TV until the signal is good.

"Dammit." He cursed. "Stupid wire."

"hmmmm." A moaning came from the bed. Minato stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head towards the boys. He watched Naruto tossing and turning and finally roll over to the other side, falling right back to sleep.

Minato sighed with relief and turned back to the bear. He managed to finish the wiring and clean the lense out. It was perfect.

Minato smiled, thinking he had no more camera problems. Boy was he wrong.

* * *

With two children in the house, things could get pretty noisy. Especially if you're trying to do a mountain of paperwork and two children ran around your desk in circles. Minato loved Sasuke and Naruto, don't get him wrong, but sometimes he wished for a little peace and quiet. He was beginning to get a small headache when he noticed the alarm clock change from one-twenty-nine to one-thirty.

"Alright, nap-time." Minato declared.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief. He was six-going-on seven, no way was he going to take a nap.

"I'm not a baby, Tou-san! I don't need naps!" Naruto pouted, granted he couldn't see and was pretty much pouting at the desk .Since Naruto was so small, Minato could barely see him over his desk, but that's just another reason why Naruto's his "small child".

"I know you are not a baby, Naruto. But you and Sasuke have been running around the house all day, you need rest." Minato insisted, already picking up the boys carrying them to Naruto's room.

"Now, I'm not asking you to fall asleep completely, I'm just asking you to be quiet and rest until dinnertime, alright?" That last part sounded like a plead, but Naruto huffed. Minato set the boys in their room and returned to his office to complete much needed paperwork and Sasuke pouted.

"Well, now what do we do?" Sasuke asked, after an hour or so of staring at the wall.

Naruto looked around. "Well, tou-san said we had to be quite, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, we can still play, it's just we have to play very, very quietly." Naruto smiled mischievously, he reached for his two of his plush toys. A plush fox from Kakashi and the plush frog his godfather had given him on his first birthday. Sasuke himself had his plush dinosaur. Naruto felt bad that Sasuke only had one stuffed animal so he pointed to the shelf.

"There's a bear, we can play with that too." Naruto smiled kindly.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll get it." He climbed on the dresser and reached up on the top shelf, yanking the bear off, but he lost his balance and fell on the bed.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke held a "thumb's up" sign to indicate that he was alright, not that Naruto could see it.

Minato was very absorbed in his paperwork. He never noticed on the screen the camera in Naruto's room go from perfect to static filled black and white.

Sasuke admitted the bear was soft, but when he squeezed it, it felt hard inside.

"Naruto, this bear doesn't feel right, he feels hard on the inside and he's sort of heavy for a stuffed animal." Sasuke answered.

Naruto gasped with excitement. "Let's play doctor and figure out what's inside, maybe there's treasure!" Naruto smiled and his excitement showed on his face. Naruto's energy flowed into Sasuke, making him equally excited. He knew that Minato kept some kunais on the mantel in the living room. He guessed that was just for show, but still he hurried down the steps, making sure to be quiet, and spotted the kunais. He took the liberty of taking one and hurried back to the room.

"What if inside was a secret ramen base where all the ramen in the world was at?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped cutting the bear and gave Naruto a strange look.

"What?" He asked.

"Hey, I can dream can't I?" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke had sliced down the bear and instead of treasure or endless supply of ramen, he found...wires. And knobs and more wires.

"Uh...does the bear talk or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I don't think it ever did." Naruto replied, picking up the bear. A round, black, circular object fell out of the bear's foot and rolled on the ground. Sasuke picked it up. His eyes widened. He knew what this was, this was a camera lense.

"Naruto, there was a camera in this bear."

"...A camera?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, here, feel this?" Sasuke asked, handing the lense to Naruto, who touched the smooth glass and rough ridges. Naruto nodded.

"That's a camera lense. But why would it be in the bear?" Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto gasped. He knew exactly why it was there.

"hm? What?" Sasuke asked him.

But Naruto didn't answer, instead his hollered, "TOU-SAN!" His voice was extremely loud filled with anger as it echoed all through the house. Sasuke wondered how someone so small could have such a big voice.

"Alright, _explain_!" Naruto demanded. Minato gave his son a very confused look. Sasuke stood next to him, confused as well but an annoyed look on his face. Minato had no idea what was going on.

"What are you two doing out of bed? You were supposed to be napping." He spoke, using a voice that indicated that they would be in trouble if they didn't have a good reason. Naruto mimicked Minato's voice, giving Minato a shocked and appalled facial expression.

"mim-mina-ma-blah,blah,blah." Naruto's high pitched voice spoke. "Who cares how we're out of bed, Tou-san. This is a camera!" He yelled, tossing the evidence along with the cut up bear on Minato's desk. Minato gulped. How did they find this out? The bear was on the top shelf...unless-

"You mean to tell me one of you climbed the dresser and went on the top shelf?!" Minato screamed, panicking.

Naruto sighed, annoyed.

Sasuke took this chance to speak. "Minato-san, why would there be a camera in the bear? And why in Naruto's room?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, my room."

Minato bit his lip. "Well...uh..."

He was speechless. How you would explain this to a six year old, he had no idea.

"Well, boys you see, since I'm the Hokage I have a son, now two sons," Sasuke blushed at the Minato's words, but was still very upset.

"I have two responsibilities I need to take care of, and yes I admit, the bear actually has been there since Naruto was a baby." Minato frowned. "It's for security reasons. And to be frank, I'm upset that you boys found this out."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it's my room. Nothing's going to happen to me there!" Naruto felt embarrassed, he thought that his Tou-san was actually letting up and backing off the over-protectiveness. But he was wrong. Naruto felt angry, confused and let down.

Minato sighed, he could see Naruto was about to cry.

"Naruto...son." Minato stood up walking closer to Naruto but Naruto stepped back.

"No!" He shouted. "You told me that you were going to let up, and you didn't!"

Minato was confused once again. "When have I ever said that, Naruto?" Minato demanded to know.

"When I was starting school! You said that I had to grow up and not act like a baby anymore, well I did my part, I tried to grow up and be a grown up, when will you do your part and let me have more freedom!?" Naruto yelled. "I want the camera out of my room!" Minato was shocked. Naruto had never once talked to him like that, he held back his protectiveness, disbelief, and slight anger. Minato took a deep breath.

"Naruto...I understand you're upset, but I'm not taking down the camera, I'm still going to use it for your own safety and so I know what to do if-" Minato tried to explain but Naruto shook his head, saying: "no...no...No!"

"Why do you always do this! You always break your promises!" Naruto was on the verge of crying and tried to hold the tears in, but his bandages were already soaking wet.

"Naruto, I never made a promise, I said I would try-"

"You never tired! You never did, all you did was something different, you never changed!" Naruto cried. "Kaa-san wouldn't be like this, I wish Kaa-san was alive and I wish you weren't here!"

The room went silent and Minato's heart almost stopped beating. The eerie quiet rang in his ears but all he could hear were Naruto's words. Over and over again, they echoed in his head. _I wish you weren't here_.

Minato swallowed. "Naruto...you don't mean that-"

"Yes I do!" Naruto yelled and stomped out of the room. Sasuke looked at Minato. He swore he saw tears. Minato slowly went back to his desk and sat down. He was still in shock, and his face reflected that. He had a piercing and burning sensation in his chest that wouldn't leave him. Even Sasuke's timid voice sounded very far away.

"Minato...san?" Sasuke asked.

Minato didn't answer but instead muttered under his breath. "It's all my fault," he said, his voice weak and strained and hardly his own.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to comfort the man. "No it's not. Naruto was just upset, he'll be alright tomorrow .I'm sure."

Minato shook his looked shellshocked. "Sasuke...we've never fought like this, the last time this happened Naruto was kidnapped and lied to by Orochimaru. It took hurtful words and a long time to coax him into loving me again. I don't think that'll work this time." Sasuke walked up to Minato and threw his small arms around Minato's large frame. Though he wasn't very big, he felt as if Minato was smaller then him in that moment. He hugged the Blonde tightly and Minato hugged the child right back, fighting tears.

* * *

"Stupid Tou-san...always making my life miserable." Naruto mumbled while putting on his coat. He zipped it up, stomped into his shoes and out the back door. He knew Minato wouldn't notice that he left if he went out the back, it was too far from Minato's office for him to hear the sound of anyone entering or exiting.

"I'm gonna' runaway." Naruto muttered to himself. "See if I care anymore."

Naruto shivered when a gust of wind hit him. It was early spring, but it still felt as if the winds of the winter were still blowing in. He tightened the collar of his coat ran down the wooded hill. He almost ran into a tree but he managed to turn around in the nick of time. But there was something he couldn't help but run into. The Wall.

"Oh...you." Naruto sneered as if it was a person. "Stupid wall, you're just as bad as the camera!"

He decided to climb a tree. He grabbed on a tree branch and one by one he climbed higher and higher. After a while, he thought he was high enough to jump. He took a leap of faith,and came up short, just barely missing the top. Thankfully he grabbed a hold of the edge and struggled to keep himself from falling to the ground. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. His grip began to loosen and he started to slide. He fell to the ground with a thump, landing on his butt. He groaned and his anger grew as he climbed the tree once more, going even higher this time. He jumped to the wall only to be back on the ground. His anger turn to fury and he he started to feel confused. He couldn't leave no matter how hard he tried and it annoyed him to no end. He sat on the ground and tried desperately to prevent tears of frustration fall from his eyes. Eventually, he admitted defeat and realised how tired he actually was. Curling up in a ball, he let the tears he'd been holding back fall freely.

Minato was behind Naruto in an instant. He bent down and gently picked up Naruto. He had saw everything on the cameras.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry," he apologised.

Naruto sniffed. "I don't like the cameras, because...when you use them, I feel like you don't trust me enough to be alone."

_I trust you, Naruto. It's the World I don't trust_. Minato nodded. "I'll take down the cameras, once I gain closure and security." Minato said. "Please, for just a little while longer, let them be up. Then when I'm ready, I promise to take them down."

Naruto thought about it. "Promise?"

"I promise, on my Hokage Way." Minato grinned.

Naruto smiled, sweetly. "Okay."

The cameras were taken down later that month and Minato soon began to realize how foolish having cameras were. They only thing that he saw threw them that even counted as a burglary or kidnapping was when Kakashi came to give Naruto the fox plushy or when Jiraiya came to see him. He figured that it was time to let the cameras be taken down and to learn to trust Naruto. Minato smiled

"He's growing up." He told himself.

"And that's a problem?" The Third asked. He was visiting for the day. He and Minato sat on the deck and they both admired the boys as they flew their both took a sip of their tea.

"I'm not ready to let him go." Minato said and laughed.

Hiruzen shook his head. "You don't need to let go of your children, Minato. You just need to guide them, after all that's what parents are here for."

Minato nodded. "I guess you're right. But...I just want the moment to last. Is that too much to ask?" He narrowed his eyes and said that with a smile.

"Tou-san! Look how high my kite is!" Naruto smiled, calling to Minato.

_Stay innocent, Naruto. Dear God, please, stay just as you are._

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was long, wasn't it? But a ton has happened here, A TON! Now that Sasuke is part of Naruto's family things should go a lot smoother now am I right? DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL, IT'S VERY, VERY IMPORTANT.**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

**-Morgan Yukimari**


	16. Chapter 15 (6 years later)

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

**I wanna' thank all of my reader who have loyally made it this far with the story, we've come a long way, haven't we? Well, everyone, our little blonde boy has grown up, sadly from Minato, but he'll just have to accept it. Naruto is now officially 12 years old. And almost graduating from The Academy, let's move on with the show and Morgan and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

*****_*_**6 years later**_*__*****_

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" A happy cheer came from Naruto's window sill. Naruto slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. Naruto couldn't see, he'd ask Kyuubi for Chakra later at his party, but he could tell from that voice that it was Kakashi.

"Hi, K'ashi." He smiled. "Thank you."

"It's not everyday you have a birthday, they only come once a year." Kakashi smiled.

"I know, are you coming to my party tonight?" Naruto asked, searching his dresser for some clothes to wear. Kakashi said that he'd meet him downstairs and Naruto nodded. He was so excited, Kakashi was right, it's not everyday you have a birthday. After he was dressed in some clothes he hurried downstairs where he could smell food cooking.

"Go-o-o-o-od morning!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke pretended not to hear Naruto, Minato too.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh, morning Naruto." Sasuke greeted. "Just another...boring day, huh?"

Naruto's smile fell and he grew concerned. "What? Tou-san, you know what today is, right?" He asked, worried.

"Yes...it's Monday." Minato tried not to laugh.

"No, no, today has a meaning!" Naruto gasped. "Something happened on this very day twelve years ago!"

Minato pretended to think about something while making pancakes. "You're right...twelve years ago.." He started creating suspense for Naruto as the birthday boy leaned closer to hear his father's words.

"Twelve years ago...something did happen. But I don't remember what it was, so it must not be important." Minato pretended not to care, as he slid a small package from his sleeve into his palm. Naruto frowned.

"You forgot?" He said in complete disbelief.

Minato nodded. "Unless..."

Naruto sighed and took a seat in his chair, slumping down on the table. Sasuke smiled.

"Unless it's my son's birthday." Minato smiled. Naruto turned and beamed.

"Yes, yes it is!" He smiled back, excitement returning to his features.

"Well, happy birthday, Naruto." Minato grinned back, placing a plate of food in front of Naruto and giving him a soft hug. Naruto returned the hug and then began to eat his food.

"I have somthing for you." Minato set the small package on the table, Naruto reached out to the small box, taking off the string to open the lid. Inside, Naruto couldn't see but he felt, was a small blade. It wasn't fancy, but Naruto's name was engraved into the blade. Naruto beamed, he thought this was the coolest thing in the world.

"Thank you, Tou-san." Naruto smiled.

"You better be careful with that, I don't want you using that knife without supervision." Naruto pouted, _same old Tou-san._

Kakashi entered the room.

"So...any plans today, Naruto?" He asked.

"I dunno." Naruto admitted.

"Well, it's your birthday, we can do whatever you want." Sasuke suggested. Naruto thought for a moment, he liked the sound of that, but he didn't know what to do. He shrugged.

"I'll think of somthin'." He said, going back to his food.

From the counter, Minato had a slight frown on his face.

_Twelve years ago..._ He repeated in his head. _Twelve year ago...my wife died, my son was born and Kyuubi was unleashed. This day, twelve years ago, was the happiest, scariest and the most unbearable day of my life_. Minato felt so guilty. Today was his son's birthday, he shouldn't be mourning now, he needs to focus on Naruto.

"Tou-san, hurry up and sit with us," Naruto called out.

"Oh, C-coming!"

He couldn't decide if it was Naruto growing up so fast, or if he was cursed. Minato sighed, right after breakfast Naruto wanted to practice before the Exams (secretly Sasuke wanted to as well, but he didn't think he'd be doing training on Naruto's birthday) so he and Sasuke were aiming at targets. Naruto had been doing really well with targets, even for being blind. Minato sulked while watching Naruto and Sasuke throw kunais at targets. Kakashi sat next to him.

"Seems like only yesterday he was a baby pulling on my hair begging me to cuddle with him," Minato commented, a frown creasing his young face. "Are you not supposed to blink while parenting or it all goes too fast, is that it?"

Kakashi sighed, he knew where this was going.

"Sensei, may I give some advice?" He asked. Minato shrugged.

"Naruto, yes is growing up, but you have the joys of him being an adult to look forward to. You know, when he moves out of the house, gets his own, becomes Hokage, never bothers you-eep!" He stopped talking seeing the disgusted and horrified look on Minato's face.

"Or...not." Kakashi sighed seeing Minato flee to Naruto, tackling him to the ground squeezing the daylights out of his son.

Later that day, Naruto ran to answer the door. He grinned once he heard the familiar voice of his Godfather.

"Hello, Naruto," Jiraiya greeted the blonde by ruffling his hair.

"Hi." Naruto replied, removing Jiraiya's hand from his head.

"Yes, hello Naruto." A soft, fluffy voice came from behind Jiraiya.

"Tsunade? You came?" Naruto asked and beamed. He stepped aside letting the two enter his home.

"Well, this ol'perv told me to come with him because if I did and agreed to call it 'a date' then he'd stop harassing me," Tsunade glared at the Toad Sage, while he fumbled around in the bag looking for Naruto's present. She turned back to smile at Naruto. "Not to mention I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

"I'm great!" Naruto smiled, leading Tsunade to the party room. Tsunade looked around.

"Are your friend's coming?" She asked.

"No, I already had a _friend_party. This is the _family_ party. Tou-san insisted it they be separate." Naruto shrugged. "Though, after the party I wanna' ask him if I can visit Kaa-san's grave with him." Naruto replied softly. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, Naruto I happen to know that your mother would be very proud of who you are today." She smiled and patted Naruto's head. Naruto blushed, grinning a cheeky smile as Minato walked into the room.

"Oh, Hello Tsunade, did you come here with Jiraiya?" Minato asked.

As if on cue the author tripped into the room, still holding bags of presents. Tsunade closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head, trying to calm herself. Minato gave a weak smile.

"Well, now that everyone is here, what would you like to do, Naruto?" Minato asked, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto grin was filled with mischief. He had an idea.

"Hold on a second...Kyuubi!" Naruto called to the fox.

Kyuubi didn't answer.

Naruto held up his index finger, indicating that he needed a moment. Leaving his family confused, he left the living room and went to the bathroom.

"Kyuubi?" He asked once more.

**"What do you want?" **Kyuubi asked.

Naruto almost flinched. That was a little harsh.

"Kyuubi, it's my birthday today and I need Chakra to have sight, may I please borrow some chakra for the day?" Naruto sweetly asked. He heard Kyuubi sigh.

**"Kit...Other than your birthday, do you know what else today is?"** Kyuubi asked, his voice wasn't calm, let alone nice. It sounded more annoyed than anything else. Naruto shook his head. Kyuubi almost scoffed.

**"Yeah...I thought so. Today's not just about you, ya' know."**

"What do you mean, Kyuubi?"

**"Think about your mother, and your stupid father sealing- Here's some chakra. Leave me alone."**Kyuubi left the conversation after that, leaving Naruto confused. Naruto looked in the bathroom mirror. He had seen himself many times he remembered one day he spent the entire day just looking at himself in the mirror, fascinated by his image. But now in the mirror reflected a puzzled twelve year old.

"What did he mean by that?" Naruto asked himself.

Knock, knock. "Naruto?" A worried call came from outside the bathroom. It was Minato. "Are you alright, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto opened the door. "Oh, yes, Tou-san. I just had to ask Kyuubi for chakra."

Minato smiled, seeing nothing was wrong. "Oh, alright then, let's go do what you wanted." Minato started to walk away when Naruto stopped him.

"Um...Tou-san?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"...Other than Kaa-san dying...and my birth. Did something else, happen today, twelve years ago?" Naruto asked. Minato didn't respond, instead his eyes grew a tad wider and he broke into a cold sweat. He was mind-boggled on how to answer that question. Minato knew that Naruto knew that Kyuubi was inside him, but Minato was pretty sure that Naruto had _no idea_that Kyuubi _was sealed_ inside him, by _his father_. Naruto assumed everyone had a fox or something inside him.

"Well, you see..." Minato began. "How about...I tell you when we visit Kaa-san's grave?"

Naruto nodded. "oh...okay."

* * *

The party was nice. It was simple, quiet and relaxing. Naruto loved having parties, but he loved family parties more than anything else. There was no reason why, he just did. Tsunade had gotten Naruto a few scrolls and quick medical kits for when he was old enough to go on long term missions and needed assistance. Naruto's perverted Godfather had to ditch the idea of giving Naruto a porno (obviously ordered by Minato, who wanted Naruto to stay innocent for as long as possible) and had given Naruto a few starter books on justus, and most of all a real frog. It was already in the tank; water and food were in the kitchen.

Sasuke and Kakashi had both given Naruto a new Kunai set and some homemade firecrackers that the boy loved so much.

Minato saved his present for last.

Naruto slowly opened the tissue paper and held back a smile that managed to creep on his face. It was a red photo album. Pictures of his mother were inside. There were others, but mostly of her.

"It was Kushina's." Minato remarked. "It was the only thing she had other than the clothes on her back for when she first came to the village."

Naruto nodded. "T-Thank you...Tou-san." Naruto smiled. The two embraced in a hug, making everyone 'aww'.

"Speaking of Kaa-san, would you like to see her grave?" Minato asked.

"Oh, yes!" Naruto smiled. "Want to come?" He asked the remaining four.

"Oh, no, Naruto." Kakashi said. "You go with your father this time. Spend some family time with her."

Everyone agreed and decided to watch a movie until the two returned.

Half of Kushina was in an urn in the house and the other half had been dusted and carried along with the wind over a cherry blossom tree on the outskirts of the village. It was far from where anyone lived but close enough to where they would still be considered in town. Minato was the first to climb the hill and he took a deep breath, walking closer to the tree.

"This is where I first met your mother." Minato smiled as tracing his fingers over some engravings, the memories flooding back to him. Naruto guessed they were by his mother or the two of them. He trailed his fingers along the heart with the etchings:

_Mina+Kushi = forever_

"She was trying to throw some stars or kunai, always something. She did horribly. I followed her everyday here." Minato said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"So, you stalked her?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at his father.

Minato laughed. "No. No, more like: Watched from a distance."

Naruto nodded, though he didn't quite understand. Minato sighed. He sat down in front of the tree and leaned his back against it. He looked up to his son and smiled, opening his arms as an invitation. Naruto hesitated and Minato teased him for it.

"Too old to sit with me?" He joked.

Naruto turned bright red but tried to shrug his embarrassment off. "Though it's my birthday, I guess I'll cut you some slack," Naruto replied trying to act tough as he sat on his father's inviting lap.

"Oh, really? You'll cut me some slack?" Minato replied and laughed. He tickled Naruto as a punishment. Naruto giggled and wiggled in Minato's lap and nearly fell off. It was painfully obvious to Minato that his son was soon going to be too big for his lap.

After a few minutes of that the two leaned back against the tree. The enjoyed each other's company in a comfortable silence. Naruto started to understand why his parents must of loved it here. It was quiet, beautiful, relaxing and just... perfect.

"Not only did I meet her here, but this is where we hung out." Minato began, getting lost in the memories of the past. A smile came to his face as he talked, "I remember giving into her pleads and pretending to marrying her, right where we're sitting. But all the accomplished was getting chased all over town by her with a butcher knife, threatening me. She kept says that if I wouldn't marry her, then she'd cut all my hair off. And I rather like my hair." Naruto laughed. He couldn't quite picture it but it was pretty funny. His mom sounded amazing.

"This is where we first kissed too." Minato stated, remembering the fireworks, the sweltering, summer heat and sweet, strawberry flavoured lips. It was a great summer.

"I proposed to her here as well. It's also where she told me that she was pregnant with you." He hugged on to Naruto as he spoke.

Suddenly the gears started to turn in Naruto's head. He was putting the pieces together and he narrowed his eyes at his father. Though the memories were vague and incomplete, he was certain.

His voice wasn't harsh or accusing. For once he spoke calmly, almost unnervingly calm. "You sealed the fox in me, didn't you?" Naruto inquired and Minato's body stilled.

Minato searched hard for the courage to say, "...Yes. I did." Naruto was silent and the silence killed Minato. He didn't know what was going through his boy's mind. Instantly he felt the need to apologise. "Naruto, I'm so sorry-" Minato tried to say but Naruto cut him off.

"Don't. Don't apologize." Naruto said. "I mean, Imagine what could have happened if you didn't. We'd all be dead, probably." Minato went silent and listened intently to his son. "I'm thankful. For you and Kaa-san. Though I never got to meet her, she sounds like a wonderful person," Naruto noted with a smile.

Minato nodded in agreement. "That she was, and more." He confirmed.

_And to think...it's my fault. If I wasn't born, Tou-san would still have her._ Naruto felt his eyes start tearing up and he shook his head, preventing them from falling.

"Tou-san, can we go inside? I'm cold." Naruto wanted to leave and leave fast. The fastest way to leave would inform his father that something was wrong. Minato held tightly on Naruto and in a flash they were in their house, just outside the kitchen. Naruto wiggled his way out of his father's trong arms as Minato tried to feel Naruto's head for a temprature.

"I'm kind of tired, Tou-san. I'm going to go lay down for a while," Naruto informed his father.

Minato curiously looked at the clock. "It's only one o'clock in the afternoon, Naruto,"he stated. "Is somthing wrong?" Minato panicked a bit and reached out for Naruto's shoulder.

A little agitated, Naruto snapped, "Tou-san, boundaries!" He cringed at the harshness of his words, know his father was only worried.

Minato was startled by Naruto's sudden words but backed off anyway. 'Boundaries' was Naruto's cue that said: You're getting too close to me and you're acting over-protective. Minato went silent and peered at his son. Naruto looked exhausted, emotionally and physically. The boy was obviously upset and it upset Minato.

"All Partied out?" Minato joked, trying to ease the tension that was building between them.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered solemnly.

"Well, Naruto. I'll be up to check on you later." Minato said and forced a smile onto his face. Naruto only gave him a swift wave of his hand as an indicator that he heard but didn't really care.

Minato sighed. _What happened at Kushina's grave? Did I say somthing wrong? Did I make him feel guilty?_ Minato wondered as he became more worried and panicked. A cold chill ran up his spine and he suddenly started really regret taking down those cameras .Naruto pretty much forcibly made him take down when he was younger. He thought he was ready, but he was wrong.

"No. No. I need to give him space, he's a ninja of Konoha now. I must seem him as one." Minato recited to himself. But after a moment's silence, a disgraceful frown came to his dignified face. "Screw that! He's my son before any ninja!" He declared with rock solid resolution and he stormed off to check on his son.

Moments later you could find Minato outside Naruto's window. He stood on a thin ledge that cut the house in two and held tightly to the roof. He needed to check on his son, but he couldn't using the bedroom door. That would have been too obvious. Instead he chose to scale the side of the house and peek in through the window.

At the moment he was bent over, trying to peek through Naruto's window. He couldn't quite see into the room though, as it was fogged from the crisp, cool air of October. "Is he crying?" Minato asked himself as he struggled to get a better view. He sought out Naruto shape and when he found it, he gasped. "He is!" He insisted as he watched his son. All he could see was Naruto's back but the boy's entire body shook and convulsed with the indication of sobbing. He watched Naruto shiver and couldn't take it anymore.

As he was about to barge into the room and comfort his son, Kakashi called out to him. Startled, Minato lost his balance. He nearly fell from the ledge but at the last second he managed to grab a hold of the gutter. Down below, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sasuke all gasped in fear for the Blonde as they watched Minato hang on for dear life.

"Hold on, Minato!" Tsunade screamed, "We're coming!"

Minato felt like a fool dangling from the gutter of his own house. Jiraiya and Kakashi took off to the nearest tree and began to climb with the intention to help Minato, but Naruto was there first. Not knowing what was happening, he slid his window open. At the ledge hung his father. Surprised and confused Naruto called out to him.

"Tou-san?" He said. Sadly, his appearance had a negative effect. He startled his father for the second time and this time the Hokage wasn't so lucky. He lost his grip on his only lifeline and dropped ten feet to the ground.

Naruto could only watch it all unfold, completely shocked. His father lay on the ground below and he wasn't moving. As he lay there, red liquid began to form a puddle around Minato's head. The blood soaked into his blond hair and it was all Naruto could do to shout:

**_"PAPA!"_**

* * *

**Uh-oh, what's gonna' happen?**


	17. Chapter 16

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

** Ha, Ha! I see a lot of you are confused by why our dear, lovable, yellow-flash fell off the roof of his own house, well, I have the answer to all of your concerns:**

**Fanfiction. That's you're answer XP But thank you all for the advice, but I really wanted to make Minato fall and nearly kill himself for a specific reason and you'll find that reason, in this chapter :D**

**Minato, you big dope. He tried "protecting" his child and fell straight on his back. Well with this, how is everyone going to react? More or less, how will Naruto feel? It's all here in the brand-new chapter Morgan and Myself have conjured up. Also, the Chuunin exams are coming up really soon! Like...in this chapter! So, Please sit back, and enjoy to story.**

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

"So, while trying to check on your son, which you stupidly did by climbing on the house without using Chakra, to spy on him you fall and land on your back. You now have ten stitches in your head, I saved your ribcage but it's badly bruised and you can't walk for a week...How does it feel, _Blondaime_?!" Tsunade spat.

Currently Minato was laying in his bed, bandaged torso and told to rest while Tsunade and Naruto glared at him.

"...Naruto, are you okay?" Minato asked, he smiled making his face to look innocent and pure.

"I'm fine." Naruto growled.

"See? My job's done, Naruto's okay." Minato grinned.

"...Why, Tou-san?" Naruto's glum voice asked. "I told you, I wanted to be left alone and you do this, you could have killed yourself! For someone who's supposed to be the most smartest man in the village, you sure did pull a retard-move!"

That was a sting to the heart. "Naruto...I was just worried-"

"When aren't you?!" Naruto stood up and left the room, slamming the door.

Tsunade sighed. "That's just what the kid needed on his birthday."

Minato ignored her comment and looked at the door Naruto slammed. He felt guilty, he pretty much ruined Naruto's birthday (not like he did 12 years ago, but still he messed it up pretty good), probably embarrassed him, nearly broke his back and now his son was majorly pissed at him. That week hadn't been a good one. Minato had asked Hiruzen watch the village for the week until he had recovered.

Naruto, no matter how mad he was at his father, had took the job of caring for him. Currently he was pouring soup in a bowl for his father. Taking the bowl he set it on a tray, carrying it to his father's room.

"Naruto." Naruto stopped, turing around to see Kakashi.

"Oh, Hey, Sensei."

"Who's that for?" He asked, curiously.

"It's for my retarded Tou-san." Naruto hissed. "I still hate him for what he did to me on my birthday!"

Kakashi smiled sadly. "I know you do, but can you really blame the guy? I mean, he lost his wife and almost his child. Yeah, he does take things out of proportion, but you are his only son. You need to listen and do as you're told from your father."

Naruto nodded. "I know, I know. But I'm a ninja now. Ninja's don't need parents." He slightly stomped off with the soup and Kakashi shook his head, smiling.

"...Where have I heard that before?"

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Oh, come in"

Naruto opened the double doors, entering the room and Minato set down his book he was reading. He graciously smiled at Naruto as Naruto came closer to him with the tray of soup and crackers.

"Oh, thank you so much Naruto, you're so kind to do this for your old man." Minato joked.

Naruto shrugged. "My old man can't do it. Someone has to." He set the tray down across his father's lap, mentally smacking himself as he forgot a spoon.

"I'll be right back, I forgot a spoon." Naruto said. As Naruto left Minato kept reading his book. It was: _1O Ways To Becoming A Perfect Parent: Ninja Addition._

"I don't understand." He mumbled. "I've done everything!" He shifted through pages and pages in the book and still continued to search even as Naruto came back with the spoon. Naruto caught a glimpse of the title and groaned, taking the book out of his father's hands.

"Don't read this, I wouldn't be surprised that it's because of this book that you're in this situation." Naruto commanded.

Minato raised his hands. "You're the boss."

Naruto bit his lip. "Yeah...I guess."

Minato sighed. "Naruto...really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just like there was nothing wrong with me a week ago."

"You're depressed." Minato stated worried. "I can see it, it's in your eyes"

Naruto blinked a few times. "I'm not...depressed. Just tired. That's all. I mean the Chunin Exams are coming up in about three weeks and I haven't had much sleep. I've been training my butt off. That's all. I'm not depressed."

"...Why are you so quiet then?" Minato hadn't got his answer and he would pester Naruto until the boy told him everything and truthfully.

"I'm not quiet, I'm just tired!"

"Then why are you-"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!"

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Do not talk to me like that!"

Naruto kept his mouth shut.

"Whatever, here's your spoon." He threw the spoon on the bed and started to walk away. Minato couldn't take it anymore. When Sasuke returned home he went to check on Minato. Ever since he was taken in (accept that first day) he had looked up to Minato more than he did his real father when he was alive, and almost as much as he used to, to Itachi. He even called him 'Tou-san' a few times.

"Minato-kun. How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, kneeling on both knees. Minato smiled.

"Oh, I've been better, Sasuke-chan." He grinned, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Do you need your should massaged or anything, Tou-san?" Sasuke asked.

Minato shook his head. "No, Sasuke, I'm fine. My muscles aren't sore...not as bad as my heart at least."

Sasuke grew worried and slightly confused. "Your heart? Do I need to call Tsunade?"

"No, no. It's an expression Sasuke. I'm worried about Naruto. He seemed sad and depressed ever since we came back from his mother's grave and he wont admit it to me, which is sort of why I'm in this condition." Minato looked around the room, almost looking for someone to be spying on them.

"I need you to stalk Naruto."

"What?!"

"I need to know why my little boy is upset, please Sasuke." Minato nearly begged. "I can't have ANBU officers follow him, they're preparing for the matches and Kakashi can't do it, he's training you for the exams." Sasuke nodded.

"I won't stalk him, how about I ask him questions. I mean, we tell each other everything." He offered.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"...EVERYTHING?!"

"Yes, Everything. Want my help or not?"

"You have a deal." Minato smiled.

Sasuke left the room and Minato nearly weeped. "He...tells him..._everything_."

* * *

Sasuke felt horrible. He didn't want to do this to Naruto. He and Naruto were so close, more than friends they were brothers now. Sasuke thought about what Minato said to him while he walked over to the training grounds to see Naruto tossing stars at targets. Sasuke sighed, though, he didn't want to see Naruto and Minato's relationship crumble. The paranoid father was a better dad to him than his real father. He'd do anything for him.

"Hay, Naru-kun" Sasuke smiled. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Sasuke!" He waved.

"Uh...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm over here" Sasuke nervously smiled back and Naruto turned around and smiled back.

"What's up Sasuke?" He offered a ninja star and Sasuke decined. "Is Tou-san okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's resting now. By the way Naruto, I wanna' ask you somthing." Sasuke started getting Naruto's full attention. "Your mother...what was she like?" Sasuke asked the question in a curious and innocently. Naruto shrugged, picking up a stick and started slicing the grass with it.

"Well, I've never met her, that's for starters. And Tou-san says that before me, she was the Kyuubi's host." Naruto became quiet then. Naruto and Sasuke had walked as far as into the woods to reach the small brook. It wasn't big or deep, if an adult were to stand in the water it would reach their thighs, but still the two sat on the little red bridge, dipping their feet in, letting goldfish nibble their toes.

"And...My mother, Tou-san says, had such long red hair." He smiled at that. "I saw a picture of her once, she was beautiful. Tou-san says-"

Naruto became quiet.

Sasuke waited.

"Tou-san says...that she was a little nervous at first about being pregnant with me. But over time she came to love and accept me, then he said that somthing went wrong with the birth and it ended up being an emergency C-cesion." Naruto had tears falling form his eyes now, damaging his bandages. "And there was so much blood that...that...Not even she could survive that much loss."

Naruto sniffed, Sasuke rested his arm around Naruto shoulders.

"Sometimes..." Naruto cried. "And you can't tell Tou-san this, but sometimes..."

Sasuke listened cloasly.

"Sometimes...I wish I wasn't born, so that she could live!" Naruto began to bawl now. He felt so guilty. It was all his fault his mother died. If he hadn't been made than maybe she'd be alive and his father wouldn't be in such pain. The Kyuubi wouldn't be annoyed by him and half of this drama wouldn't happen. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto...Don't blame yourself. Your mother loved you, and what would she say if she heard you talk like this?"

Naruto sobbed some more.

"Naruto...I would be sad if you died, I know that Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Shino, Garra, Lee, Ino, TenTen, Sakura and Hinata would all be upset. But the person would be crushed the most would be your father." Sasuke soothingly spoke.

Naruto sniffed. "I don't want him to be upset, that's why I've been...cold to him. I don't want him to be upset when I die, he doesn't need to cry anymore."

"Naruto...it doesn't matter if you push him away or not. He's still going to be upset, if and when you die. And pushing him away is only upsetting him more" Sasuke reminded him. Naruto looked up.

Sasuke smiled sweetly. "Maybe it's time to apologize..."

Naruto had apologized, and right away. After pleads of forgivness and lots of tears it didn't really take much for Minato to forgive Naruto for his antics.

"I'm really sorry, Tou-san." Naruto sniffed.

Minato smiled, hugging Naruto's body. "It's alright my Naru-chan. Don't blame yourself for her death, she didn't die in vain. Not all at." Naruto didn't smile, but silent tears ran down his face and he closed his eyes.

_She...Didn't die in vain...Good._

* * *

Training (hard-core, blistering, sweating like a pig, THAT training), lack of sleep and food are common for twelve year olds around this time. They're so busy with new jutsus, performances and training that there's no time for anything else. Why, you may ask, would anyone want to train that hard? Well, one word:

"Chuunin exams" The perverted-toad Sage smiled.

"You said One word, that's two you dummy!" Naruto hollered.

"Shut up! Who's the teacher in this?" Jiariya shouted back, annoyed that even though he himself was a talented writer, was caught in his mistake by a "brat". Naruto huffed.

"Now, since your father can't train you because of his back, I will be teaching you in his absence" He grinned. Naruto gave a disgusted face and Jiraiya scowled back.

"I'm going to show you a secret technique that I've been saving just for you, Naruto," He grinned. Naruto grew excited until he found himself playing "look-out" for his god-father while his godfather smiled, his tounge sticking out in concentration as he jotted down notes on a notebook while peeping threw the girl's bath house.

"I thought you were going to teach me a justu!" Naruto pouted. "Not peep on naked girls!"

"Aw, come on, it's perfectly normal-"

"It's illegal!"

"for a boy your age to be curious in the sex of a female." He continued to take notes while Naruto groaned. He knew his Tou-san would kill him if he knew what he was doing for his god-father. Come to think of it, his godfather was slightly right. He was...curious.

Naruto heard a splash and then a high-pitched giggle.

"Sakura! This way"

"Sakura?" He asked himself, he jumped on Jiraiya's back, hearing a complaint from the old man, but he ignored him, trying to look over the fence top. There he saw her! He gave the biggest grin he could have formed on his face. Pink hearts replaced his eyes as he lovingly watched Sakura wash her semi-long pink hair. She giggled again, she was in the bath with a few other girls Naruto didn't recognize, but he wasn't focused on them; his eyes were set for Sakura. she giggled louder when another girl tickled her, surprising her.

"I'm in heaven~" Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya nodded, then his eyes popped seeing Tsunade!

"Tsunade!" He grinned, taking out some bronoculars and peeping threw the hole.

"Hi, Tsunade-san!" Sakura smiled.

"Hello, Sakura-chan? Enjoying the water?"

"Yup! I've been training really hard and my back hurts _really_ bad" She sadly smiled. Tsunade took off the towel that was wrapped around her body and Jiraiya's eyes went wide and blood seeped from his nose. He tried to get a better look at her large breasts, but he couldn't see anything, so, being the dumbass he is he tried to lean forward to get a better look but Naruto lost his balance, he fell over the top of the fence, taking the fence with him as if was caught in his foot, falling into the warm bubbly water.

"Uh...oh..." Naruto gasped.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, covering her chest. Tsunade wanted to scream, but she turned seeing Jiraiya wave meekly.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed.

* * *

After a ton of punches and kicks and knocks to the next town thirty miles away, Jiraiya stumbled back to Konoha.

"Alright...maybe now...we can start training." He moaned in pain.

"Good" Naruto smiled.

"Wait-how did you get off scott free?!" Jiraiya demanded to know.

"I played blind." Naruto smirked. Jiraiya glared at him but sighed. "Alright, now, back to business. I want to teach you: It's called _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_, the summoning justu." He smiled. Naruto grinned, he was very excited.

"You can make contracts with animals using your blood and then you can call them up anytime you want." Jiraiya continued. "Before we can start, we need to do an exercise that will help you to control your chakra better,"

"Excercise?" Naruto asked. "I thought my chakra was already stable. You told me that last month."

His godfather nodded, remembering the two-weeks Naruto got to spend with his godfather over summer break just before he turned twelve. "Right, but that was basic training. This is the hardcore stuff."

"O...Okay? But what?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya smiled. "Walking on Water" He announced. After two seconds of silence and Jiraiya standing in front of Naruto grinning like a pedophile, Naruto rasberried his godfather.

"Sounds as lame as tree-walking" He placed his hands on his hips.

"Wha-the-what?!" Jiraiya tampered "Alright, brat! You try it for the first time!" Jiraiya pointed to the small lake and Naruto stomped over to the lake, taking a tiny step into the water, he went plunging into the lake, making Jiraiya laugh loudly, tears coming out of his eyes, as Naruto hauled himself out of the water, muttering curses.

"Did you even try?!" Jiraiya howled.

Naruto grumbled once more, trying to walk again, but the same result came back, he fell in.

* * *

Minato sighed, it was too quiet in the house. He missed the patter of children running on the floors and the occasional accidental chakra blasts Sasuke and Naruto would create if they came to be too excited. He missed a lot of things, like the way Naruto would want to kiss, hug and cuddle with him. He missed carrying a sleepy baby to bed. Most of all, he missed spending any amount of time with Naruto. His job kept him on his feet and Naruto was a ninja now. The only time they saw each other was either Minato giving him a mission, going to Tsunade to have Naruto's eyes checked every month, or on rare occasions: lunch time.

Minato had to come to his senses though, he had to realize that Naruto wasn't a little baby or a small child that needed protection anymore. He would be a full-fledged ninja of Konoha, that is if he passed the Cunnin Exams-

"The exams." Minato gasped, smiling. Then he found an evil side to himself. Well, it wasn't evil, it was more along the lines of: "Over-protective"

"Can't be a ninja without doing the exams." He smirked.

* * *

**Uh-oh...what's Minato gonna' do?!**

**Review please, sorry this wasn't beta'ed**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	18. Chapter 17

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

**The Chuunin exams are coming up really soon and it looks like Naruto needs more and more practice each day the exams come closer. While he's off practicing with his godfather, what had Minato stirred up to prevent Naruto from taking part of the Exams? Can he really do that? With an Over-protctive father, anything can happen. Thank you all for the reviews, let's keep them coming. :D Language, slight sexual content, and lots of cursing frogs are in this chapter. **

**This is The Un-Wanted Angel and Morgan , hoping you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"Wrong.." Jiraiya spoke, not even looking up from his manuscript of his next book, but he heard a loud splash as Naruto fell into the icy cold water.

"Wrong" He said again, becoming annoyed with Naruto as he once again fell head-first into the water.

"Dammit! You're doing it wrong!" He tossed his script and marched over to Naruto who didn't even bother coming out of the water this time. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya who had his hands on his hips and he peered down at Naruto, slightly teasing him.

"It's a good thing you're a blonde, so you have an excuse for being stupid. Because if you weren't then you'd have a problem." Jiraiya sneered.

"Shut up! I'm trying my best!"

"Kakashi-san taught you how to walk on trees, it's the same thing as walking on water" Jiraiya spoke, not impressed. "Just do what he taught you."

Naruto hoisted himself out of the water, taking his big toe, placing it on the water, he was pleased to know that he hadn't fallen threw-yet. Jiraiya smiled slightly but frowned seeing Naruto hadn't had two seconds standing on the water and he fell in once again. "You need to create a set amount of chakra needed to expel for the use of jutsu," He spoke. Naruto groaned, not understanding at all what Jiraiya was talking about and his face showed his expression: Clueless.

Jiraiya took a step forward, doing exactly what he told Naruto to do and he stood on water.

"See? It's only slightly harder than Tree-climbing. Now you try it." He spoke.

Still, Naruto fell threw the water.

"Grrr...Do I need to dress in a pink Tutu and ballet slippers and prance around on this water, to show you how easy this is?!" Jiraiya screamed. Naruto glared at his Godfather.

"Listen old man! I'm trying my best, if you don't like it then-"

"Naruto."

"You can leave! I don't need your help anyway!"

"Naruto...you're doing it."

Naruto looked down, then he grinned, leaping in the air with a big: 'yahoo!' Naruto called as he jumped in the air, landing on the water without falling. Jiraiya smirked. He knew if he insulted the younger blonde then he'd do it correctly.

* * *

After lunch, Jiraiya and Naruto were in the great fields of Konoha. Naruto was pumped and ready to go.

"Now that you've gotten down chakra control well, I can start teaching you the summoning jutsu." Jiraiya smiled. _Of course with Kyuubi's chakra "helping" Naruto, things could get out of hand, but I promised Minato-kun that I'd step in if anything got out of hand. _

"History lesson, Naruto, so listen up" Jiraiya spoke before continuing. "Who did I teach this to when he was my student?" He held up his index finger and Naruto was quiet. After five minutes Jiraiya opened his eyes seeing Naruto staring at him

"Oh, come on. You don't know the answer?"

"...Is it the first Hoakge?"

"I'm not that old!"

"...your mom?"

Jiraiya growled seeing Naruto giggle.

"No! I tought this move to your father." Naruto gasped, Jiraiya continued to talk. "I tought this to him when he was my student and I will admit, he didn't get it on the first try, so don't feel guilty if you get this wrong." Naruto grinned, nodding his head.

"But that water-thing, after what fifteen times and you still didn't get it right? Then you should be embarrassed about that one." Jiraiya smirked.

"Shut it!" Naruto stood with his feet apart. "Tell me what to do Ero-sennin."

"Say: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

_"__Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" Naruto repeated, "got it" Jiraiya yanked out a scroll from his backpack and the scroll opened. Naruto looked at it. It had many, many names on the scroll. Naruto could see Jiraiya's name and his father's. He smiled, his heart filling with pride seeing he would soon write his name on the scroll soon. "It's the contract of the frogs for summoning purposes. It has been passed down for many generations. I gave this to your father when he was ready to own it, but before I owned it and before me the third owned this"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"First, write down your name with your blood, and beneath that, put down your hand print. Then, mold chakra and place the hand you used on the contract to where you want to summon the thing. The seals are the Boar, the Dog, the Bird, the Monkey and the Sheep," Jiraiya commanded.

Naruto nodded, bitting his finger, writing: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He hollered, hand signs correct. But instead of a frog...there was a baby tadpole.

Jiraiya bit his lip and took in a deep breath.

"Try...again."

Here we go again.

* * *

Minato groaned, even using "yellow flash" harmed his back. He winced when he heard a loud pop. He stumbled over to his desk, looking for files, especially Naruto's file. It had every record for Naruto's Exam Information. All Minato had to do was "decline" the file and Naruto won't be able to participate in the Cunnin Exams.

"Hee, hee. Try and hurt him now." He grinned evily at the file, almost accusing the file of being the cause of all of Naruto's Pain. He was just about to open the file when Shizune walked in to the room.

"Hokage-sama!" She shriked.

Minato turned around quickly.

"Shizune? What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I came to grab somthing for the third, what are you doing in here?! You're supposed to be resting!" She was flustered and worried, rushing over to The Hokage as he could be seen hunched over his desk.

"I can't help it" He admitted. "I can't have Naruto entering in the Exams, I change my mind." He hurried threw the files and Shizune snatched them out of his hands.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Before Minato could reply, the double doors slammed open and in came Tsunde, obviously very mad, making Minato cringe in almost fear. Stomping over to the patient she had on bed-rest only to see him standing made her upset.

"Minato!" She screamed. "What are you doing here?!"

Minato bit his lip, thinking for a moment, then an idea came to his head. "Just getting a little sunshine." He smirked, trying to raise his arms to make it sound real, but instead he popped a nerve, that sent him almost screaming in pain. Tsunade glared, and of course she "escorted" Minato home. (By escorting, she kicked his ass all the way to his own home) After the Hokage was laid in bed, Tsunade looked threw the files Minato was trying to replace.

"Those are confidental." Minato spoke.

"Obviously they're not if you went to great lengths like you did." Tsunade spat. "Why do you need these anyway?" She asked.

Minato sighed. "I...I want to pull Naruto from the Exams."

"What? Why?" Tsunade asked.

Minato felt anxious. He felt he didn't want Naruto to take part in the exams, hell, he wasn't so sure that he wanted Naruto to become a ninja anymore. Tsunade found this slightly barbaric. She grumbled at Minato who was helped into bed by a few copy-ninjas. She tucked the files into her duffle bag, making sure to take it back to The Hokage's office.

"Now listen here, Minato. You nearly cost your job by doing somthing that dramatic, not to mention the relationship with your son, what would he say to you if he found out all his hard work to become a ninja was cut-short because you wouldn't let him compete?" Tsunade hollered.

Minato frowned. "I...I don't want him to be hurt."

Tsunade frowned more. "Minato, it doesn't matter what you do, somehow, someway, your child will experience pain. It's a human emotion that cannot be replaced, nor helped. Naruto's lucky I had Shizune catch you red-handed. Leave this bed one more time before your period is up and I will break every bone in your body, is that clear?!"

Minato didn't answer. He just sadly sighed.

* * *

"No, no, no, no,_ no, NO_!" Jiraiya screamed. "Wrong!" He was frustrated. This was the umpteenth time Naruto tried the summoning jutsu and all he managed to do was create tadpoles. Jiraiya knew this jutsu was tough, but it shouldn't take this long.

"Hey, I'm trying my best!" Naruto called. "And look, this one has legs!"

"Still, it's not a toad!"

"Your face looks like one" Naruto muttered.

_"What was that?!"_

* * *

Sasuke huffed and he puffed. It was neer dusk and some of the stars were staring to come out of the sky. The cool wind grew colder each minute. He felt pathetic. He was sparring and so far he hit only 29 bull's eye targets out of 30. He puffed and wheezed. He had been working non-stop.

"Well, well. This is impressive." a voice spoke. Sasuke turned seeing Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He asked. "Nice to see you, but what are you doing here, if I may ask? I thought you went to see Minato-kun"

"Hm? Oh, me? I was just walking down the road of life, watching evolution form, watching the old and the sick fall into sleep and babies taking their first steps" He sighed, smiling. "You should see it sometime."

Sasuke's face was blank. "...I see the orange book."

Kakashi looked down in his book pocket, it seemed to have been open, revealing his favorite book.

"...Well, then. Enough about me" He blushed, embarrassed on how he was caught on his lie. "What have you been doing? Oh? practicing I see?" he noticed the targets and their bull's eye hits. He was slightly impressed but something bothered him.

"Yeah...I need to keep praticing, if I want to win. I don't help at the moment, sensei"

Kakashi nodded. "I see...well, I was only going to offer you only the strongest chidori's I knew but, oh well." He brushed this off as if it was nothing but Sasuke reached out, tugging on his shirt, smirking.

"Teach me. Please."

Kakashi smiled, very interested in Sasuke "That's more like it." Training the Uchiha would be tricky, but maybe it would be worth it.

* * *

Naruto was beat. Still after six hours he still couldn't summon a stinking toad! Only tadpoles would emrge when he he tried. He was tired, he was hungry and needed a bath. What sucked was his sight was gone for the last three hours so doing that blind wasn't improving anything.

"I'm home..." Naruto called out, closing the front door.

"Oh! Naruto, is that you? come, come tell me about your day!" Minato called for Naruto upstairs in his room. Naruto slowly walked up the steps to where the light laminated the room from the double doors. There laid Minato propped up on various pillows while Shizune gently replaced his bandages wrapped around his chest. Naruto set his bag of weapons (that he packed but really didn't need) on the floor, sitting in a chair next to the king-size bed.

"So, how was your day, Naru-chan?" Minato smiled.

Naruto shrugged. "It was okay...Jiraiya-pervet-sensei taught me how to walk on water."

Minato smiled, impressed. "That's my boy. Good job, did he teach you anything else?"

Naruto told his father about the summoning jutsus Jiraiya had shown him how to do, but every time he tried to do it, he only managed to summon tadpoles or something smaller.

"He got mad at me," Naruto said. "I couldn't summon anything else."

Minato smiled sadly. "Well, don't be too hard on yourself," He patted Naruto's knee. "It was your first try."

"I'm a failure." Naruto pouted. "I can't even summon one thing!"

"Naruto...you're not a failure." Minato spoke softly yet, seriously. He didn't want Naruto to think he was no-good at anything, it wasn't true at all.

"Naruto, I can bet that with everyone who signed that scroll, that not one of those people got it on the first try."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Did you?"

"Well, um.." Minato didn't want to lie, but the answer was yes and Naruto could tell by the sound of his voice. Naruto groaned in anger and Shizune looked up from her patient.

"If it helps, Naruto-sama, I'm a klutz." She giggled. "I'm always tripping over my feet. And Tsunade-sama is dyslexic."

Naruto gave a big disbelief face that made Minato giggled. "Oh, and let's not forget Hiruzen-san can't tell his left from his rights."

Shizune nodded. "Kakashi couldn't read until he was about ten or eleven. We're all different Naruto, so what if you can't summon things the first time. We all couldn't and still can't do certain things right at first, don't let yourself down by thinking you can't do stuff. I mean, look at your dad, he can't put his shoes on right sometimes" Minato quickly put his hand up to Shizune's mouth to prevent her from talking.

Naruto laughed. "Is that true?!"

Minato blushed. "No..."

* * *

Sakura giggled, skipping to her room with her hairbrush. Chunin exams were only a few days away and she wanted to fix her hair so it was special for her Sasuke-kun. She blushed and sighed. Sasuke was the love of her life. He was so handsome with his silk, jet-black hair and his dashing black orbed eyes.

She began to skip over to her window when she couldn't believe her luck.

Sasuke was there walking down her street talking to Kakashi!

She hurried as fast as she could outside.

"Sasuke-kun!" She chimed. Sasuke turned around, giving a small smile.

"Hello Sakura-san."

"Hello, what are you two up to?"

"Well, I'm-" Kakashi started but Sakura cut him off.

"Yeah, that's fine-what about you, Sasuke-kun?" She blushed.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm headed home. See ya' around." He waved, being polite.

Sakura waved back, giggling.

Kakashi had a bad feeling about Sakura, as much as he cared for her as his student, he had somthing telling him somthing was going to happen in the back of his head.

* * *

**Well, as you have all noticed by my poll, that the voting is now over and I think you all know what ending you're gonna' get. So, now that you're reading this, I guess it's time to review! :)**

**-The Un-wanted Angel**

**-Morgan Yukimari**


	19. Chapter 18

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel and Beta'd by Morgan Yukimari**

** Okay, now, I know for a fact THIS WAS NOT in the Manga nor Anime, but you know what, I think it should of been. What is my madness talking about? Well, it's all right here in Chapter 18! But first, to warn everyone there is a one-sided NaruSaku and a One-sided SasuSaku. Plus this chapter, for as livly as it will be, will have some heartbrakers. **

**(Hint-hint: A Parent's Worst Nightmare, that's your hint, see if you can spot the similarities) **

***smiles***

**We do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Naruto sighed sadly, it was the last day of training and still, he could not summon a single thing. Just tadpoles. Currently he was at the dinner table, dinner was made and he was preparing a tray for his father when to his surprise a pair of large arms wrapped around him, hugging him.

"Hello, Naruto" A happy voice spoke.

"T-Tou-san!" Naruto stuttered. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Minato grinned back. "My back is healed" He slightly turned his back so Naruto could hear a soft 'pop' "and my stitches are taken out, Tsunade said all I needed were some pain killers and I should be fine." Minato explained, sitting at the table, looking impressed.

"So...you cooked dinner?" Minato over looked the table, salmon and ride was prepared with steamed leeks.

Naruto nodded. "It wasn't that hard once I got the hang of it." Naruto admitted, grabbing a plate and chopsticks for his father. Minato sadly sighed.

"So...you can dress yourself, bathe yourself and cook for yourself. I guess you won't need me anymore." Minato tried to sound upset and pouty and Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled.

"No, that's not it at all, tou-san. I still need you."

Minato beamed. "Oh, Naruto, that's so-"

"I need _someone_ to be my cash register" After that statement, Naruto was pulled into a great big hug where he was tickled until he couldn't breathe.

"Is that all I am to you, Naru-chan?" Minato grinned. "A bank?"

"N-No...no! I need my tou-san!" Naruto laughed loudly, hugging his father. Minato smiled, returning the hug. The doorbell rang and Minato groaned, having to leave Naruto's hug. He didn't get to hug his son as often as he would have liked, and Naruto sure as hell didn't just "give out" those hugs. Minato opened the door, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Oh, Hokage-sama. Are you doing better?" An ANBU Bear asked.

Minato smiled, nodding. "Yes, very much so, thank you."

"Well, It'll be nice seeing you tonight at the festival." Bear said, handing him the note.

"Oh...oh that." Minato spoke, remembering the Chunin Festival before the exams. It was traditional that a night of party would be bestoed on the contestants. "Well, I'll have to think about this." Minato said, looking at the envelope which had Naruto's name on the front writen in ink. The envelope had Naruto's instrucions and rules for tomorrow inside. They wern't ALL of the rules, just the basic ones.

"Well, have a good day, Hokage-sama." And bear dissapreaered.

Minato bit his lip, closing the door.

"Hey, Tou-san. Who was that?" Naruto asked.

Minato walked into the kitchen. "Oh, it was an ANBU, your letter came."

Naruto looked confused, "What's with the letter?" He asked. Minato smiled.

"You're not allowed to read it until tomorrow." Minato smiled. "There's a timmed seal on the letter."

Naruto pouted. "No fair."

Minato smiled sadly. "Well, Naruto, are you going to the festivle tonight?"

Naruto shurgged. "I might, I did want to do more training, I still haven't worked out the summoning tequnice" Minato bit his lip, ever since Naruto was kidnapped by Orochimaru at the Kyuubi Festavil years ago, he has always been more than cautious during events. He never wanted Naruto to be taken from him ever again. He wasn't sure why, but Naruto didn't like events that much either. Usually Minato had to be at events to give a speech, but since he tore out his back, the council figured it wouldn't be the end of the world if Minato missed one speech.

"Well, maybe you can go off with some friends?" Minato suggested. "I'm sure you and Sasuke could go someplace."

Naruto sighed, then remembered. He could ask Sakura to go to the festival with him! He grinned and made up his mind to ask her out. Maybe he'd even get a kiss tonight!

"Um...actually. I think I will go." Naruto smirked.

"Oh?" Minato said, pouring some tea.

"Yeah, I think. . . I want to ask someone. . .a girl out tonight." Naruto spoke, dishing himself up some food. He smiled his foxy-grin and couldn't wait to ask her out tonight. He was so busy eating he didn't see Minato's shocked face.

* * *

Many villagers were helping to get ready for tonight while Naruto pratically skipped his way to Sakura's house. He could imagine it now, kissing Sakura's rosy-lips while one hand creased her soft semi-long hair. He grinned, Sakura in his opinion, sure was a gal to look at.

He came to her house, knocking on her door.

Sakura answered it herself.

"Oh..hi Naruto." Naruto wondered why she didn't sound so happy.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked.

"Well...never mind, it's nothing." she brushed it off. Naruto couldn't see, he'd ask Kyuubi for chakra later tonight. He smiled once more. "Well, what do you need, Naruto?"

"I wanted to know, if you'd like to go to the carnival with me tonight." Naruto boasted.

Sakura groaned but not loud enough so Naruto could hear, she had hoped Sasuke would have asked her and not Naruto. But then she remembered that Sasuke lived with Naruto and if Naruto was going to the carnival tonight, then surly Sasuke was bound to go too! Sakura grinned, nodding.

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" She asked.

Naruto grew excited then thought of a place. "We can meet at the bridge, I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay." Sakura smiled. "See you tonight." She did slam the door in his face, but Naruto never noticed, he had hurried home to get ready for tonight. This was his first date ever and he couldn't wait. He felt somthing light in his chest and he couldn't help but grin the whole way home.

**Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto *Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto* Naruto**

Minato sighed sadly as he sat on Naruto's bed, helping Naruto on what to wear.

"You've gone from only loving me, to dating already?" Minato frowned. "Am I really that dull?"

"Tou-san." Naruto warned. "This is my first date, I don't want you runining it, so either help me or don't." Naruto bossed. Minato sighed, standing up to help Naruto find a shirt and pants to wear tonight.

"I don't know why you don't just wear your regular clothes, they look fine to me." Minato said.

"That's when I'm just bumming around town with Sasuke, not when I want to be seen with a girl, Tou-san." Naruto replied, tossing away one of his black shirts with orange swirls.

"I gotta'...you know, look snazzy." Naruto replied.

"Oh?" Minato smiled. "Well, Naruto, if this girl truly likes you, then she won't care what you wear." Minato said, getting on one knee to face his son. Naruto bit his lip.

"I know...but it doesn't hurt to look nice, doesn't it?"

Minato smiled. "Come here, I think I have what you need." Holding Naruto's hand, he took him to his room where he started to dig threw boxes he kept in his closet. He beamed when he pulled out his old white jacket with the blue stripes along the side. It was his old favriote jacket, he thought Naruto would love it.

"Naruto...this used to be my favriote jacket at you age." Minato felt a large amount of pride when he saw Naruto's face light up as he graced the jacket with his hands.

"Really? You'll let me use this?"

"Of course" Minato smiled. Naruto beamed, hugging around his father's neck Minato smiled and hugged his son back. Already Naruto was out in the dating world, it made him feel old and even slightly used. Naruto let go of the hug, rushing out to get changed into his own room. Minato sighed sadly, taking a photo of his late-wife off of the table next to his bed.

Minato smiled, thinking of what Kushina would do if Naruto told her he was dating a girl.

"She'd probably raise Hell." Minato muttered, giggling at the thought of Kushina screaming and probably scaring off Naruto's date.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, it was almost time for the Carnival to begin and his dad was kind enough to let him use his old jacket. He had gathered up more than enough Chakra to last him the whole night to use for his sight, he studied himself in the mirror, smiling at his black skinny jeans, orange T-shirt with a black Uzumaki crest in the middle-front and his Dad's jacket made it stick out. He took a look at his hair, frowing. Naruto was never the one to complain about his hair, he at times didn't even bother to brush it, but tonight he wanted it to be extra special.

He quickly hurried to the bathroom where he found some hair-gel. It was his father's and he was given permittion to use only a little, he left his bangs untouched but hisroots were gelled to keep in place. He smiled, brushing his teeth and grabbing a few mints.

"I'm ready, Tou-san!" Naruto called.

Minato looked up from his book, seated at the living room table he smiled. Naruto did look dashing.

"You look nice, Naruto." Minato smiled. "Do you have sight?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna' go-"

"Wait, Naruto." Minato stopped him. Naruto turned as he was just about to head out the door, Minato stood up walking towards his son, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Just-" He bit his lip. He could have sworn that just a few moments ago, Naruto was a cute babbling baby who wanted hugs and kisses, now, Naruto was a teenager ready to date a girl.

"Tou...san?" Naruto asked, his father looked worried.

"Naruto..." Minato took a deep breath, then smiled. "Remember...to treat her nice."

Naruto smiled, nodding.

"And be back right after the carnival ends, I want you in bed no later than eleven, mister!" Minato warned. Naruto giggled, his dad didn't change a bit.

* * *

Sakura sighed sadly, applying light pink lipgloss to her lips. Her hair was curled and she wore a light pink short dress with a matching white jacket with pink roses swen on the back.

"Sakura! Are you ready?" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sakura groaned. She wasn't really looking foward to tonight, it wasn't that she hated Naruto, because she did like him, but only as a friend and after seeing Sasuke today, she really wanted to hang out with Sasuke tonight and not Naruto. Don't get her wrong, she liked Naruto, well, liked him as a friend. But Sasuke was special for her. Sasuke was the man of her dreams.

Sakura sighed, getting her shoes on.

"Oh, well don't you look nice." Her mother, Mikbi smiled. Sakura thanked her, walking out the door as her mother told her to not be out too late.

Sakura remembered her and Naruto's meeting place, it would be by the bridge that crossed over into the much more livly part of Konoha. She sighed, and figured that maybe they would play some games to keep her off Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gasped.

"S-Sasuke!?" She turned.

There stood Sasuke, dressed in a dark blue formal Dress shirt, but white skinny jeans and he wore black shoes insted of his usual blue sandles. His hair was differet, he had spiked it up more than usual.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled, walking swiftly to him.

"Oh, Kakashi Sensei told me to take a break and I remembered there was a carnival here tonight." Sasuke replied, looking around. The whole village was decorated with lanturns, small little fires glowing with the bonfires. Children dressed in kimonos and wore funny masks.

"Oh, well, that's good you came" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke nodded. "You're not doing anything, right?"

Sakura gasped. Was Sasuke. . .asking her out?! Oh, she couldn't wait to brag to Ino.

"N-no!" She spoke, completly forgetting her plans with Naruto. It was as if he vanished from her memory. she held out her hand and Sasuke politly took it, both of them walked to the carnival.

Meanwhile, Naruto had arrived at the bridge. He smiled, holding a few pink roses he had bought at the floral shop, he figured it would be a nice surprise for Sakura. He leaned up against the rails, smiling at the thought of Sakura. Many others came, either couples, friends elderly people or small children came crossing the bridge, but he saw no sign of Sakura.

After twenty minutes he was becoming worried. He wondered if she was already here but left because he kept her waitng. Then he shook his head, realizing that was a silly idea.

"She promised to go with me." He said. "She'll be here."

As the night went on Sakura and Sasuke had fun playing the cheezy games the carnival had, from playing **Whack-A-Akatsuki*,** to riding the Ferris wheel half a dozen times, to even going threw the photo booth. Sakura had no idea that the more she had fun, the more upset Naruto became waiting. He gasped once he heard footsteps, turning around swiftly, only to see an excited child pulling her grandfather's hand.

"Ah1 Excuse me" He stopped the two.

"Yes, may I help you?" The old man asked.

"Did you see a girl with pink hair come this way?" Naruto despratly asked.

The little girl shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't see anything." She replied.

"Are you waiting for someone young man?" The grandfather asked. Naruto was nervous and He bit his lip. Where was Sakura? he wondered.

"No...I'm sorry, you may go." The two left and Naruto looked down the road, bitting his lip. "Where is she?"

** Naruto* Naruto* Naruto * Naruto * Naruto* Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto * Naruto **

"We have a winner!" A man smiled, handing Sasuke a large teddy-bear. It was probably four-feet tall, he smiled, handing it to Sakura who blushed.

"Oh! He's so cute!" She smiled. "I'll name him: Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled, flattered. Sakura was fun to be around, but he wasn't looking for a girlfriend, just a friend to hang out with. Sakura was slightly bummed out when she noticed parts of the carnival being closed up for the night, but she looked up in the sky seeing blue, red, green and pink fireworks. Sasuke smiled up at the sky.

"I had fun tonight, Sakura." He smiled.

"Me too." She blushed, wondering when he was going to kiss her.

Naruto looked up, he was still on the bridge, the night sky danced with fireworks and he felt tears roll down his eyes. Usually fireworks ment the end of somthing. Looking at the roses in his hand, he noticed they wiltered and Sakura wasn't coming. Out of frustration, he tossed them into the river, running off the bridge home. After the carnival fireworks, Sasuke offered to walk Sakura home, Sakura immedatly agreed. When they reached sakura's house, sakura was still wondering when Sasuke would kiss her. When Sasuke wished her goodnight and walked away, she was slightly heartbroken, but this brushed off as she told herself that Sasuke was probably just shy.

Sakura gently placed the bear on her bed, she figured she'd sleep with it tonight.

"Hmph, good thing Naruto wasn't there to spoil everything." She said toherself, taking out pins and hairclips out of her semi-long hair. She nearly choked on one when she realized somthing.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Minato smiled reading a book in the living room. It was about nine-thirty and he had seen the fireworks go off he knew that ment the carnival was over and Naruto would be one in probably twenty minutes. So for the meantime he read a book, waiting for his son.

Minato flipped a page when he heard the door slam and someone crying.

"Naruto?" He spoke, hurridly standing up to see what was wrong, but Naruto had already darted up the stairs to his room, slamming up the door. This didn't stop the paranoid father though, as he too ran up the stairs to his son's room, first stopping himself to knock on the door.

"Naruto?" He asked.

More sobbing.

"Naruto, please, baby, open the door." Minato pleaded. Naruto only answered by crying louder and Minato opened the door, swiftly at Naruto's bedside, taking a seat.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?" Minato asked. Why was his son crying? He was so excited and happy before, did somthing happen between him and Sakura? or was it someone else? Naruto turned his head over from where he kept it hidden in the pillow and Minato could see streeks of tears running down his eyes.

"...She...she didn't!" He sobbed, his face was beat red and it felt hot.

Minato gave a sad look.

"Didn't what, Naruto?"

"She...she didn't show up!" Naruto cried loudly. "I waited the whole night, Dad and Sakura didn't show up." Minato felt his heart break. His son had asked out a girl, gotten all dressed up to look nice and the girl didn't even show up. Naruto was experiencing his fire heartbreak and it actually hurt. His chest felt like it was going to rip apart. Minato stroked back a few blonde locks so they were out of Naruto's teary eyes and off his face.

"Oh, my poor Naru-chan." Minato cooed, picking up his son so he could properly hug and hold him. "Don't you worry, Daddy will always love you."

Naruto sobbed into Minato's neck and shoulder. Somthing he hadn't done in over three years. Minato patted and rubbed his back whispering calm his son down. After what seemed like forever, Naruto had fellen asleep crying. Minato gently took off his old jacket off of Naruto, hanging it up on the bedpost. He laid Naruto in the bed, tucking him in. He felt so angry. Minato wanted to find the girl and rip out her soul to sell to the devil.

How dare she do that to his son. _HIS SON_!

He kissed Naruto's forehead before leaving the room, he had a letter to write to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno.

* * *

***Whack-A-Akatsuki, That idea randomly came to me, but wouldn't you play that game too? **

**Review please, sorry this wasn't beta'ed**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	20. Chapter 19

**He Sees Darkness, But Smiles Like The Light**

**By The Un-wanted Angel **

** Alright everyone, sorry for the lack of updates on this story or any of my other stories, I've been pretty busy with my new job and everything, it's pretty fun, and I don't mind the work too much. But now that I've got some free time and I'm not too tired from school or work then I'm back to updating! :3 But, I'm sorry for my absence and I have no idea what's up with Morgan, she hasn't responded to my messages since the beginging of March so . . .I don't know if that's a hint that she doesn't want to be my beta or if she has no access to internet or whatever the reason, but currently, I'm looking for a new beta for this story.**

**Message me for more details, but know that if you want to be my beta I need to know four things: **

**1.) Have you read any of my stories and truly enjoy them and want to make them better. **

**2.) Are you a regular reader on this or other stories?**

**3.) Are you willing to be patient and accept that I DO have Dyslexia and can get messed up on words and sentence placements and grammar?**

**and finally. . . **

**4.) Are you committed to working with me? **

**So that's all for not, sorry for the long introduction, but for those who are interested in betaing, I am holding "try-outs" this weekend where you have from June 29th-31st to send me a message stating that you are interested I may extend this IF I haven't found someone. But the one who I have chosen, will get the "honor" (LOL) of having their name not only in the summary, but in each new chapter of the story I publish. Anyway, thanks for reading this, please enjoy the story. **

**:)**

**I do not own **_Naruto_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Sasuke had arrived a little later than usual that night, so he carefully slipped off his shoes, trying to not make as much noise as possible. When he saw his adoptive father in the kitchen writing furiously, he either thought he was in trouble, or someone else was.

_"Maybe Naruto was? No, that's impossible, Minato-san is too cautious of Naruto."_ Sasuke thought.

Minato looked up. "Oh? Sasuke, you're home rather late." He spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I walked someone home. She didn't want to walk home alone." He smiled, taking a seat.

"Oooh?" Minato smirked. "Well, that was kind of you. Did you have fun? You didn't have anything happen to you on the way home, right?" Of course, since Sasuke wasn't really blood-related to himself or Naruto; still Minato found himself becoming closer with Sasuke after moving out of the "awkward-random-father-figure" stage. Sasuke liked the love Minato and Naruto gave off, it was. . .comforting.

"Yes, I did have fun. It wasn't a problem, I ran on the roofs home."

"Oh, well, I can't say the same for Naruto." Minato became very quiet and his knuckles turned white. The fresh tears that were on his child's face, and from a girl no less, made him very angry. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What happened?

"Minato-kun? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Poor Naruto." Minato huffed. "Finally had the courage to ask out a girl he liked and he got stood up." Sasuke bit his lip, that was brutial and uncalled for! How dare someone do that to Naruto. Naruto was his friend, his brother! Minato sighed loudly, sounding annoyed while he continued to write the letter. Sasuke couldn't see who the letter was to.

"Who's that letter to, Minato-kun?"

"Sakura-chan's parents, I have half a mind not to allow her in the exams. . . but sadly, that's not allowed." He muttered that last part, but sasuke was confused.

"What does it say?" He asked.

Minato sighed, turning to the small teen and folded his arms. "Naruto was stood up tonight by Sakura, Sasuke." Sasuke felt his stomach squeeze and he felt sick. He hoped he hadn't heard what he just did. If Sakura left Naruto to hang out with him then, oh God no.

"Ugh, making my children cry, what the hell is wrong with girls?!" Minato snapped as he continued to write.

"M-Minato-kun Don't you think you're going to far by writing a letter?" Sasuke stuttered, feeling turned his head, shaking it.

"Absolutly not!" He spoke.

"I understand why you're mad, but I think this is more of Naruto's personal business."

"It involves Naruto, it involves me."

Sasuke felt even more nervous. Naruto would surly be pissed once he found out Minato was going over the top with this. Still, he had to focus on tomorrow. After all tomorrow was not going to be easy.

* * *

Naruto felt groggly when he woke up that morning. When he glanced in the mirror he remarked to himself on how he looked like crap. Still, today was important. The Chunnin Exams were to be taken, and soon. Still, Naruto washed his face and dressed in his usual blue and orange.

The first thing he noticed this morning was his father wasn't home, instead the one who replied to him in a gruff 'good morning' when he ran downstairs, was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Mornin' kiddo."

"Where's Tou-san?" He asked.

"Um. . .somwhere, I dunno."

Naruto sighed and sat in a chair, little did he know Minato was sprinting to the post office to deliver his letter, he was in a hurry cause he accidentally slept in. When he just barley made it he began rushing home. He smirked to himself, Sakura was in for a deadly surprise. Just as he sprinted to the post office, he doubled-time to the house, after all today was Naruto's special day, there could be no time for even blinking around his son.

. . . . . . .

Sasuke huffed, he currently was in the private training grounds, trying to get a little extra training in that morning.

"Sasuke."

He turned. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. "I have what we need. Come."

Sasuke nodded, following his Sensei.

. . . . . . .

"Maybe we should add gel?" Minato asked. Jiraiya groaned, not looking up from the newspaper while Naruto groaned sitting in the kitchen-chair with a sheet across his chest and neck. Minato insisted Naruto have his hair trimmed for the upcoming ceremony today. Although Naruto wanted to continue praticing he knew there was no way with arguing with his father today.

"This is dumb, Tou-san."

"Naruto, quit moving, I don't want to cut off your little ear." Minato replied, taking a small hunk of hair and chopping it with his kunai.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have such a risk, if you didn't cut my hair!" Naruto lost it, he was irritated and didn't have much sleep last night, even though Minato could understand why his son would be cranky this morning, he didn't understand however, why he would ignore talking about last night.

"Naruto, are you al-"

"Don't even say it!" Naruto spoke casually-yet-bitter. "I don't care anymore, just cut my hair so I can leave."

Minato looked over at Jariya who pretended to read but they both caught each other's eye and said nothing. Minato nodded.

"Alright. If that's what you want."

Naruto's hair was slightly shorter and choppy-looking but it still held it's former shape. Minato smiled with his 'accomplishment' but Naruto hopped off the chair, leaving the room. Minato sighed, sitting at the table with his coffee.

"What's wrong with him?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato bit his lip, "Well, I think it's private-"

Jiraiya gave him a look and Minato sighed, he knew he was a blabbermouth when it came to his son. "Well, first off, it all happened yesterday when Naruto asked out this Sakura Haruno girl-"

"AND YOU ALLOWED THAT?!" Jiraiya was impressed, this was the same man who insisted Naruto still holds his hand at the supermarket! maybe Minato was opening up more. Minato rolled his eyes, "Anyway" he continued. "Naruto was really excited to go, but when he came home, he was nothing but tears Jiraiya, he was stood up last night."

Jiraiya bit his lip. "Oooh, ouch."

"Jiraiya. . ."Minato spoke. "This is why I am what I am, for_ this very reason_. This world we live in is too much for Naruto, don't you see how hurt he can get?"

Jiraiya folded his arms. "Then . . .kill him."

Minato gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" **He, kill his baby?!** What was Jiraiya thinking?

"Well, I should ask you the same question, if this world was "too much" for Naruto, then as a loving father wouldn't you put him out of his misery right at birth?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and Minato re-thought what he just said. He felt disgusted, his head was in full protective-mode, his heart told him to listen to his brain but his brain was out of ideas and he just ended up with a sick stomach.

He sighed. "I. . .I just don't want him hurt."

Jiraiya smiled kindly. "Then trust him."

Minato raised his eyebrow.

"Show him that no matter what happens, that you'll always love him, but giving him more trust and when you feel uncomfortable, communicate."

Minato smiled softly nodding.

"I just wish he'd do the same from me though,"

"He's a teenager, good luck" Jiraiya laughed loudly.

"Hmmm . . .yes." Minato spoke, thinking. "I might have to have a talk with him after the exams."

Jiraiya was confused. " 'Bout what?"

"Well, _he is_ a teenager." Minato slurred.

Jiraiya laughed lously after a few seconds of thinking. "Wait, wait, wait. I wanna' be there to see his face!" Minato laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I don't want to embarrass him more then he probably will be." Minato smiled sadly.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Meh, I am curious though." He added. "How did you handle the Sakura-problem with Naruto?"

"He still won't talk to me about it, but I won't force it."

"Oh,"

"But I did send a letter."

"Letter?"

"Yes, to Sakura's parents informing them of what their daughter did."

Jiraiya giggled.

"What's wrong?"

". . .Imagine how **pissed** Naruto's gonna' be when he finds out."

Minato thought for a moment then gasped. "I NEED THAT LETTER!" He screamed, bolting out the door once again.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed, one of his arms crossed over his face covering his eyes and he let tears roll down his face.

How could she do this to him? Now he had to face her again that day!

He felt like he was going to vomit, he couldn't face her. . .not alone.

* * *

**DUN, DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**How was it? I'm sorry for such the long up-date! But remember, I am still looking for a Beta since my old one is either M.I.A or called it Quits without telling me. Please, please, if anyone is interested instructions are at the top. **


End file.
